


Dziedzictwo Śmierciożerców. Badania wstępne na przykładzie wybranych rodzin

by andromedamirtle



Series: Seria o Lis Jones [3]
Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: Gen
Language: Polski
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-07-02
Updated: 2016-07-02
Packaged: 2018-07-19 15:16:10
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 31,608
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/7366927
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/andromedamirtle/pseuds/andromedamirtle
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Lis znajduje nowy dom, a w Magicznym Instytucie Naukowym pojawia się nowy projekt dotyczący Śmierciożerców.<br/>Tekst powstał na akcję tasiemcową na Forum Mirriel w 2014 roku.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Dziedzictwo Śmierciożerców. Badania wstępne na przykładzie wybranych rodzin

DZIEDZICTWO ŚMIERCIOŻERCÓW  
Badanie wstępne na przykładzie wybranych rodzin

Sprawozdanie sporządzone przez Melissę Jones  
dla Magicznego Instytutu Naukowego im. Karen Wright

 

Kiedy obudziłam się 1 stycznia około południa w moim pokoju w Dziurawym Kotle, pomyślałam sobie, że rok, który właśnie dobiegł końca, był najbardziej niezwykłym okresem w moim dotychczasowym życiu. Rok temu dopiero zaczynałam się zamartwiać egzaminami końcowymi i nerwowo wczytywałam się w notatki ze wszystkich siedmiu lat nauki. Oczywiście nie byłam jedyną osobą, która aż tak przejmowała się owutemami; jednak większość moich rówieśników wolała bawić się w Hogsmeade albo trenować Quidditcha, niż spędzać dodatkowy czas w bibliotece.  
A kiedy już skończyłam szkołę i dostałam świadectwo, poczułam, że otworzył się przede mną wielki, nieznany i prawdopodobnie groźny świat, a ja nie miałam pojęcia, co ze sobą zrobić. Na szczęście moje wyniki okazały się całkiem dobre i dostałam propozycję pracy w Magicznym Instytucie Naukowym. Oczywiście się zgodziłam, choć od razu zaczęły mnie nękać wątpliwości, czy aby na pewno się nadaję i czy nie zwolnią mnie po paru dniach.  
Z zaskoczeniem odkryłam, że praca wcale nie jest taka trudna i skomplikowana, jak mi się wcześniej wydawało. Poza tym poznałam moją rówieśnicę, Eve Bauman, z którą bardzo szybko się zaprzyjaźniłam. Niestety, zostałyśmy przypadkiem wplątane w aferę z nielegalnymi eksperymentami z udziałem dementorów i mało brakowało, a nasza praca w Instytucie zakończyłaby się szybko i tragicznie. Nigdy w życiu jeszcze nie zdarzyło mi się tyle niebezpiecznych sytuacji, ile wtedy w ciągu zaledwie tygodnia. Wtedy umarła dziennikarka śledcza Karen Wright, która badała tę sprawę i później została nową patronką naszego instytutu. Wtedy również poznałam bliżej jej przyjaciela, a mojego kolegę z pracy – Dennisa Creeveya. Na dodatek pierwszy raz w życiu współpracowałam z aurorami, w tym z samym Harrym Potterem. Poznałam również pana Lucjusza Malfoya, który niespodziewanie zaangażował się w działalność naszego instytutu i chyba już na dobre udostępnił nam swoją bibliotekę.  
Ledwie zdążyłam dojść do siebie po tych przygodach, okazało się w ostatniej chwili, że nie mogę pojechać na Boże Narodzenia do domu, bo zapanowała tam epidemia smoczej grypy. Dlatego zupełnie niespodziewanie dałam się namówić na spędzenie świąt u rodziny Dennisa. Poznałam w ten sposób jego rodziców i siostrę, a także rodziców i brata Eve – jak się dowiedziałam, rodziny Creeveyów i Baumanów od wielu lat spędzały święta razem.  
Te parę dni – jak się później okazało – przewróciło moje życie do góry nogami. Najpierw Dennis i ja zostaliśmy parą, a zaraz potem zupełnie spontanicznie umówiłyśmy się z Eve i Jenny, siostrą Dennisa, że wynajmiemy razem dom.  
Podsumowanie tego, co wydarzyło się w zeszłym roku, wprawiło mnie w oszołomienie. Jak to możliwe, żebym zaledwie pół roku temu była przerażoną absolwentką Hogwartu, która nie ma pracy, mieszkania, bliskich przyjaciół, a tym bardziej chłopaka, i której nic się nie przydarza? Jeśli dobrze się zastanowić, teraz byłam niemal dokładnym przeciwieństwem tamtej osoby. Jedyne, co miałam z nią wspólnego, to to, że wciąż przerażała mnie przyszłość, chociaż i to uczucie jakby lekko osłabło, gdy znalazłam pracę i przyjaciół, na których mogłam liczyć.  
Boże Narodzenie spędzone u rodziny Creeveyów wprawiło mnie w taką euforię, że mimo mojej zwykłej niechęci do zbiorowych imprez, dałam się namówić na świętowanie sylwestra na ulicy Pokątnej. Do tej pory zawsze spędzałam przerwę zimową w domu, poza Londynem, więc nie miałam pojęcia, jak to wszystko odbywa się w stolicy. Dennis opowiadał mi o mugolskich fajerwerkach i tłumach na ulicach, co wzbudziło mój niepokój. Od dziecka słyszałam o poparzeniach i urwanych palcach spowodowanych przez nieostrożne puszczanie sztucznych ogni. Poza tym zawsze niepokoiłam się, że jakieś pozostałości materiałów wybuchowych mogłyby mi spaść na głowę, jeślibym oglądała taki pokaz na zewnątrz. No i oczywiście niepokoiła mnie też obecność tłumu, bo przecież zdecydowanie zbyt łatwo jest w nim się zgubić albo zostać popchniętym czy zdeptanym. Wiedziałam też, że w tłumie mogą grasować kieszonkowcy. Mugolskie gazety donosiły też o zamachach terrorystycznych przeprowadzanych w miejscach, w których zbiera się dużo osób, więc Londyn w sylwestra wydawał mi się całkiem prawdopodobnym celem.  
Dennis zapewnił mnie, że coś takiego byłoby bardzo nieprawdopodobne i nie grozi nam też żaden inny atak, na przykład kosmitów, bo takie rzeczy w okolicach świąt w Londynie zdarzają się tylko w serialu „Doctor Who”. Z jednej strony trochę mnie to uspokoiło – porównanie ataku terrorystów do ataku kosmitów dało mi bardziej realistyczne wyobrażenie o tym, jakie jest prawdopodobieństwo takiego rozwoju wypadków – ale z drugiej strony poczułam się trochę urażona, że moje obawy nie zostały potraktowane poważnie.  
Ostatecznie dałam się namówić na spędzenie sylwestra na świeżym powietrzu pod warunkiem, że nie opuścimy ulicy Pokątnej. Dennis się zgodził. Eve na sylwestra wyjeżdżała z bratem i swoimi rodzicami za granicę – Ewan, brat Eve, zarabiał tak dobrze, że postanowił zafundować im parę dni w luksusowym kurorcie narciarskim w Alpach – dlatego też moja przyjaciółka nie mogła do nas dołączyć. Za to 30 grudnia przyjechała do Londynu Jenny Creevey i wynajęła pokój w Dziurawym Kotle. Dennis trochę się zdziwił, bo mogła przecież zatrzymać się u niego w mieszkaniu, ale ona odparła, że tak będzie dla wszystkich wygodniej, a ją na to stać. Zresztą miała jakąś sprawę do załatwienia w londyńskim biurze „Proroka Codziennego”, a z Dziurawego Kotła było tam zdecydowanie bliżej.  
Zafiukaliśmy do naszych znajomych, o których wiedzieliśmy, że mogą spędzać zimową przerwę w Londynie. Niestety, wszyscy mieli już inne plany. Dlatego też ostatecznie świętowaliśmy we troje razem z kilkudziesięcioma innymi osobami, które wolały oglądać mugolskie fajerwerki na naszej spokojnej magicznej ulicy.  
Pokaz był zresztą wspaniały i trochę żałuję, że nigdy wcześniej nie miałam okazji oglądać czegoś takiego. Mimo huku czułam się dość bezpiecznie, bo Dennis cały czas trzymał mnie za rękę. Poza tym dowiedziałam się, że ulica Pokątna jest na pewnej wysokości zabezpieczona odpowiednim zaklęciem, przez które nie mogłyby się przedostać nawet zanieczyszczenia powietrza z mugolskiego Londynu, a tym bardziej wypalone fragmenty spadające podczas pokazu fajerwerków.  
Dennis wytrzasnął skądś butelkę luksusowego francuskiego magicznego szampana. Nie miałam większego pojęcia ani o mugolskich rodzajach alkoholu, ani o magicznych, ale Jenny potwierdziła, że to, co przyniósł jej brat, jest w sklepach bardzo drogie i trudno to dostać. Dennis nie chciał powiedzieć, skąd go ma, ale zapewnił, że to oryginalny produkt, więc nie musimy się obawiać zatrucia jakimiś podróbkami.  
Udało nam się pożyczyć kieliszki z Dziurawego Kotła. Dlatego też o północy, na ulicy Pokątnej, gdy nad naszymi głowami eksplodowały fajerwerki, raczyliśmy się tym specjałem. Okazało się, że kiedy naleje się go do kieliszka, na dnie pojawiają się kolorowe bąbelki, które potem odrywają się, płyną ku górze, przebijają się przez powierzchnię i unoszą się w powietrzu jak bańki mydlane. Można było je przebić palcem albo podbijać dmuchnięciem, by unosiły się coraz wyżej albo płynęły w określonym kierunku. Dennis posłał jeden bąbelek w kierunku mojej twarzy, ale oddmuchnęłam go w bok.  
Magiczny szampan szybko uderzył nam do głowy, więc już po paru łykach chichotaliśmy jak głupi i bombardowaliśmy się kolorowymi bąbelkami. W doskonałym nastroju wróciliśmy do Dziurawego Kotła. Dennis zamówił taksówkę, bo nie był w stanie teleportować się do swojego mieszkania. Nie wiem, jak długo musieliśmy na nią czekać, ale zdążyliśmy jeszcze odśpiewać kilkanaście zwrotek jakiejś kolędy. Nigdy nie przypomniałam sobie, jaka to była kolęda, i prawdopodobne było, że po prostu powtarzaliśmy parę razy te same zwrotki, ale zupełnie nam to nie przeszkadzało. Ostatecznie Dennis pocałował mnie w czoło i wyszedł. Wciąż nucąc, poszłyśmy z Jenny w stronę naszych pokojów. Zatrzymałyśmy się przed moimi drzwiami, a moja towarzyszka zachichotała.  
\- Dobranoc – powiedziała, naśladując ton swojego brata, gdy żegnał się ze mną chwilę wcześniej, i w taki sam sposób jak on pocałowała mnie w czoło.  
Roześmiałyśmy się obie, bo parodiowała go wprost genialnie.  
\- Jeśli ci nie wyjdzie z moim bratem, to wiesz, gdzie mnie szukać – powiedziała, powstrzymując chichot.  
\- Jeśli mi z nim nie wyjdzie, to raczej nie będzie mnie interesował ktoś, kto jest do niego tak podobny – odparłam, przejmując od niej żartobliwy ton rozmowy.  
Roześmiałyśmy się jeszcze raz i Jenny odeszła w stronę swojego pokoju.  
Długo nie mogłam zasnąć. Wyobrażałam sobie, jak to będzie mieszkać z Eve i Jenny i spotykać się z Dennisem. W mojej głowie rozgrywały się różne scenariusze. Ku mojemu zaskoczeniu większość z nich była pozytywna. Nie zauważyłam, kiedy w końcu zasnęłam, ale przejście od jawy do snu musiało być wyjątkowo łagodne. Na dodatek nie miałam koszmarów, które w ostatnim czasie męczyły mnie prawie co noc i nie pozwalały mi porządnie odpocząć. Może to była jedna ze specjalnych właściwości magicznego szampana?  
Następnego dnia wstałam wprawdzie późno, ale czułam się świetnie i nie mogłam się doczekać, kiedy wreszcie pojedziemy obejrzeć dom, który miałyśmy wynająć. Dennis twierdził, że Harry Potter też wolał załatwić to szybko, bo podstawowe rachunki musiał płacić bez względu na to, czy ktoś tam w danej chwili mieszkał, czy nie.  
Umówiliśmy się na obejrzenie domu pod koniec pierwszego tygodnia stycznia – ja na razie miałam niewiele pracy w Instytucie (oprócz pisania tego koszmarnego sprawozdania z badań na dementorach, z którym męczyłam się już drugi miesiąc), a Eve wciąż była przydzielona do badań w bibliotece pana Lucjusza Malfoya, które ze względu na konieczność odnowienia zaklęć utrzymujących odpowiednią temperaturę wnętrza miały zostać wznowione dopiero w połowie miesiąca. W przeciwnym razie nasi naukowcy, w tym Eve, musieliby pracować w pomieszczeniach, w których panowałby mróz. A to byłoby drastycznym pogwałceniem przepisów dotyczących najbardziej podstawowych warunków pracy, więc dyrektor Instytutu oczywiście się na to nie zgodził. Pan Malfoy już na początku grudnia wyjechał za granicę, więc niska temperatura panująca w bibliotece (ani w żadnej innej części rezydencji rodowej) nie miała wpływu na jego osobisty komfort. Reszta rodziny również nie spędzała tam zimy, więc zaklęcia w tym roku odnawiano przede wszystkim ze względu na obecność naszych naukowców. Zresztą Eve opowiadała, że podobno pan Malfoy osobiście (choć za pośrednictwem kominka) przeprosił ich za niedogodności związane z koniecznością przerwania badań. Najwyraźniej specjalisty od tych akurat zaklęć nie dało się zatrudnić wcześniej.

Pierwszy tydzień stycznia spędziłam całkiem przyjemnie. W pracy niewiele się działo, bo sporo osób wzięło dłuższy urlop. Z mojego piętra oprócz mnie codziennie przychodził tylko mój szef, pan Neville Longbottom, ale niewiele czasu spędzał w biurze – zwykle pojawiał się tylko rano, przez godzinę przeglądał papiery, które mu przyniesiono poprzedniego dnia, po czym informował mnie, że gdyby ktoś go szukał, to będzie w szpitalu św. Munga, i deportował się.  
Całe życie mieszkałam i uczyłam się wśród ludzi, więc byłam przyzwyczajona do gwaru. Kiedy zostawałam sama, w pierwszej chwili czułam się nieswojo i trochę się bałam. Wyjmowałam z kieszeni smartfona, którego dostałam pod choinkę, i przeglądałam krótką listę kontaktów. Eve wciąż była na wyjeździe ze swoją rodziną, a Dennis w pracy miał wyłączony telefon, więc dzwonienie do nich nie miałoby sensu. Chwilę zastanawiałam się na tym, czy nie zadzwonić do Jenny, ale ostatecznie nie starczyło mi odwagi.  
Kiedy jednak tak posiedziałam godzinę, dwie, zauważyłam, że różne natarczywe myśli i obawy zaczynają mijać, i czułam w środku coraz większą pustkę. Być może wobec braku nowych bodźców moje lęki nie miały czym się karmić i po prostu się wypaliły? W każdym razie zauważyłam, że mogę teraz spokojniej myśleć o tym, co mam napisać w sprawozdaniu z badań nad dementorami, więc zajęłam się właśnie tym.  
Tekst rósł pod moim piórem w zadziwiającym tempie. Do czwartku miałam dobre kilkadziesiąt stron i zdążyłam już opisać, jak Karen Wright odkryła nielegalne eksperymenty z udziałem dementorów i przekazała nam te informacje. Pisałam dosyć chaotycznie, ale starałam się zachować chronologię i nakreślić dokładnie wszystkie szczegóły. Ciągle towarzyszył mi niepokój, że mogłabym za bardzo zabrnąć w osobiste przeżycia i rzeczy zupełnie nieistotne dla całokształtu badań, które tylko z mojej subiektywnej perspektywy mogły wydawać się ważne. Jednak uspokoiły mnie zapewnienia pana Longbottoma, że moja praca będzie przeczytana i zredagowana przez kilku specjalistów, więc na pewno wszystkie zbędne informacje zostaną usunięte.  
W czwartek w pracy pojawił się Jake Pears, mój kolega z działu zajmującego się urządzeniami mugoli, który chyba strasznie nudził się na urlopie z rodziną, bo kiedy tylko wrócił, zaraz z prawdziwą pasją badawczą zaczął oglądać mojego smartfona. To samo w sobie nie było nawet dziwne, bo urządzenia mugoli naprawdę go fascynowały. Nie miałam nic przeciwko temu, żeby obejrzał wszystkie opcje we wszystkich menu, pograł sobie w gry, wpisał swój numer do książki adresowej i przy okazji zapisał sobie mój, zrobił na próbę zdjęcie czajnika w kuchni i ocenił jakość matrycy, wgrał mi parę piosenek jakichś mugolskich zespołów… Najgorsze było to, że chciał w kwadrans nadrobić moje wykluczenie cyfrowe, które trwało, od kiedy pamiętam. Pewnie kiedy moi mugolscy rodzice jeszcze żyli, nie ukrywali przede mną codziennych urządzeń, ale nie potrafiłabym przypomnieć sobie mamy ani taty, a tym bardziej otoczenia, w którym wtedy przebywałam. Zresztą dla małego dziecka obsługa telefonu raczej nie jest najbardziej kluczową umiejętnością.  
Słuchałam wykładu Jake’a i starałam się zapamiętać jak najwięcej. Dennis już wcześniej nauczył mnie dzwonić i wysyłać wiadomości, więc myślałam, że potrafię obsługiwać tego smartfona całkiem dobrze, ale teraz poczułam się zupełnie zagubiona.  
Jake chyba to zauważył, bo nagle przerwał.  
\- Za dużo za szybko, prawda? – spytał bez cienia wyrzutu, a przecież mógł poczuć irytację, że okazałam się taką tępą uczennicą. – Nie przejmuj się. Moja babcia jest mugolką, więc teoretycznie powinna umieć się posługiwać tą technologią, ale kiedy dostała smartfona, też z początku nie miała pojęcia, jakie to ma możliwości. Zresztą telefon jest przede wszystkim po to, żeby dzwonić. I żeby wysyłać SMS-y. Wielu ludziom to zupełnie wystarcza do szczęścia, więc nie martw się, na pewno na świecie znalazłby się mugol, który ma większe problemy ze zrozumieniem, jak obsługiwać smartfona, niż ty.  
\- No ale przecież nie jestem babcią. Ludzie w moim wieku – Dennis, Eve, Jenny – nie mają z tym problemu – jęknęłam.  
\- Lis, ale oni są z mugolskich rodzin i wychowali się w świecie, w którym codziennie ogląda się telewizję, w domu jest komputer z Internetem, a telefon to oczywistość. Pewnie jako dzieci po lekcjach grali na gameboyach, konsolach podłączonych do telewizora albo na komputerach. Ale wiesz, co to jest komputer, prawda? – spytał, zaniepokojony. Chyba musiałam mieć bardzo przerażoną minę.  
\- Tak, wiem. Widziałam laptopy i takie z dużym pudłem podłączonym do telewizora…  
\- Czyli stacjonarne.  
\- No tak.  
\- A słyszałaś o konsolach?  
\- Nie.  
\- Kurczę… – Jake wyraźnie się zmartwił. – Mieliśmy tu niedawno konsolę, którą jakiś idiota zaczarował tak, że nie pozwalała użytkownikowi przestać grać… Jak by ci to wytłumaczyć… Konsola to taki komputer, który podłączasz do telewizora… Tylko to nie jest taki normalny komputer, bo służy tylko do gier, a na normalnym komputerze możesz robić też inne rzeczy, na przykład pisać teksty albo przeglądać Internet.  
W jego spojrzeniu wyczytałam pytanie i zrozumiałam, że nie jest pewny, czy wytłumaczył to wystarczająco jasno.  
\- No dobrze, konsola to taki komputer tylko do grania. A ten gameboy? To jakiś chłopiec?  
Jake parsknął śmiechem.  
\- Kurczę, Lis, nigdy nie zastanawiałem się nad tą nazwą. Faktycznie, to brzmi trochę, jakby to był jakiś chłopiec od gier. Ale nie, to jest po prostu taka mała, przenośna konsola. Ma mały ekran i guziczki. Szczerze mówiąc, nie wiem, czy jeszcze je produkują. Kiedyś nie było telefonów komórkowych i gier, które na nich działają, więc ludzie używali gameboyów. Poproś swoich przyjaciół, żeby ci pokazali, pewnie mają w domu jakieś stare egzemplarze.  
\- A ty w to nie grałeś? – zaciekawiłam się.  
\- Nie, Lis, ja jestem z całkowicie magicznej rodziny. Wprawdzie mój tata pochodzi z mugolskiego domu, a mama jest pół na pół, ale prawie zupełnie zerwali z niemagicznym światem. Uratowało mnie tylko to, że mieszkaliśmy w mugolskiej dzielnicy i miałem kolegów z podwórka, którzy grali w różne fajne rzeczy i lubili sobie pograć w trybie wieloosobowym. I w ten sposób dowiedziałem się, że na świecie są konsole i komputery. Gdyby nie to, po skończeniu Hogwartu byłbym w takiej samej sytuacji co ty.  
Uśmiechnął się, a ja poczułam się trochę lepiej ze swoją niewiedzą.  
\- Zresztą jesteś młoda i możesz się jeszcze wielu rzeczy stosunkowo szybko nauczyć. Nie masz jeszcze niektórych nawyków, które trzeba by potem zmieniać. Nie przejmuj się, jeśli moja babcia się nauczyła używać smartfona, to dla ciebie jest jeszcze nadzieja.  
Na tego typu rozmowach upłynęły nam czwartek i piątek. W związku z tym nie napisałam już zbyt wiele mojej pracy, ale za to wypiłam z Jakiem morze herbaty i dowiedziałam się, jak słuchać muzyki z mojego telefonu. Jake nagrał mi parę piosenek swoich ulubionych mugolskich zespołów i teraz mogłam je odtwarzać w kółko. Albo włączyć losową kolejność. Przy okazji Jake przypomniał mi, że dostałam od niego przed świętami breloczek, który zapobiega plątaniu się słuchawek, więc od razu przyczepiłam go sobie do telefonu.  
W piątek po południu Eve przysłała mi wiadomość, że wróciła już do Londynu. Dennis umówił nas z Harrym Potterem na sobotnie przedpołudnie. Dlatego też wieczór spędziłam tak, jak wszystkie w tym tygodniu – przy grzanym winie w Dziurawym Kotle w towarzystwie Jenny Creevey, która jak co dzień narzekała, że jej laptop nie chce działać w tak magicznej okolicy, a o połączeniu z Internetem nawet nie ma co marzyć. Dlatego już nie mogła się doczekać przeprowadzki do zwykłego mugolskiego domu. Rozstałyśmy się dosyć późno, więc następnego dnia rano byłyśmy raczej senne, kiedy usiadłyśmy do śniadania. Zdążyłyśmy dopiero zamówić tosty i kawę, kiedy w drzwiach pubu pojawił się Dennis, obtupując buty ze śniegu.  
\- Cześć, dziewczęta – odezwał się dziarsko i pochylił się, by pocałować mnie w policzek.  
\- Cześć – odparłam nieco niemrawo, bo wciąż byłam trochę nieprzytomna, ale jednocześnie poczułam nagły przypływ euforii związany z bliskością mojego chłopaka i usta same mi się ułożyły w uśmiech.  
\- Cześć, bracie. – Jenny wysunęła głowę w jego kierunku i spojrzała na niego wyczekująco.  
Dennis parsknął śmiechem i cmoknął ją w czoło.  
\- Coś zazdrosna się ostatnio zrobiłaś – zauważył półżartem, przysuwając sobie krzesło do naszego stołu.  
\- Nie, braciszku, to nie ja się zmieniłam, tylko ty. Jak mnie miałeś przez parę dni w roku, to byłeś taki kochany, niemal mnie na rękach nosiłeś, więc przywykłam do takiego traktowania. A teraz masz mnie na co dzień i co? Już nie będziesz mnie rozpieszczał? – spytała, parodiując ton rozkapryszonego dziecka.  
Wszyscy parsknęliśmy śmiechem.  
\- Najmocniej cię przepraszam – odparł Dennis z uśmiechem sugerującym, że jego słów absolutnie nie należy traktować poważnie. – Nie zdawałem sobie sprawy z tego, jak niesprawiedliwie cię ostatnio traktowałem. Czy mi wybaczysz?  
\- Skoro żałujesz i obiecujesz poprawę, to czemu nie? – powiedziała już swoim normalnym tonem i uśmiechnęła się na widok śniadania, które pojawiło się na naszym stole.  
\- To wy jeszcze nie zjadłyście? – zdziwił się Dennis. – W takim razie wiecie co? Pojadę najpierw po Eve, a potem po was wrócę, co? Zjecie sobie spokojnie, a Eve nie będzie musiała potem czekać.  
Zgodziłyśmy się, więc wstał i wyszedł. Zanim odszedł od stołu, zrobił drobny gest, jakby zamierzał znów się pochylić do mnie i mnie pocałować na pożegnanie, ale zerknął na Jenny, uśmiechnął się do siebie i najwyraźniej zrezygnował z tego pomysłu. Zrobiło mi się trochę smutno, że jednak tego nie zrobił, ale z drugiej strony przecież to wszystko mogło mi się tylko wydawać.  
\- Widzisz, Lis, jaki Dennis jest kochany? – powiedziała Jenny, patrząc w ślad za bratem, kiedy wyszedł. Potem nagle spojrzała na mnie. – On nic mi nie mówił, ale chciałam się upewnić, żeby potem nie palnąć głupiej gafy. Mogę ci zadać osobiste pytanie?  
\- Jasne. – Skinęłam głową, bo już domyślałam się, czego może dotyczyć pytanie.  
\- Czy wy jesteście razem, czy po prostu jesteście dobrymi przyjaciółmi?  
Spodziewałam się tego, a mimo to poczułam, że moja twarz zaczyna płonąć. Wciągnęłam powietrze i udało mi się wykrztusić:  
\- Jesteśmy parą. Od świąt.  
Jenny nagle się roześmiała, jakby opowiedziała jakąś wesołą historyjkę. Opanowała się jednak, kiedy zobaczyła moją dezorientację.  
\- Przepraszam. Po prostu obserwowałam wasze podchody u nas w domu i zastanawiałam się, czy coś z tego wyniknie. I widzę, że jednak się udało.  
\- Nasze podchody? – Nie zrozumiałam.  
\- Lis, nie widziałaś nigdy zakochanej pary, która jeszcze się nie zorientowała, że zainteresowanie jest wzajemne? Czasem to jest oczywiste dla wszystkich dookoła, ale nie dla nich. I może się zdarzyć, że te osoby nigdy się nie zorientują, rozstaną się i nawet nie przyjdzie im do głowy, że były zakochane. Dlatego, moim zdaniem, na podstawie samych tylko cielęcych spojrzeń nie można stwierdzić, że dane dwie osoby są parą. Więc stąd moje pytanie – wytłumaczyła Jenny i wgryzła się w tosta.  
Ja siedziałam naprzeciwko niej i chciałam zapaść się pod ziemię. Cielęce spojrzenia? To było oczywiste dla wszystkich dookoła? Moja twarz przypominała pewnie w tym momencie dojrzałego pomidora.  
Tymczasem Jenny przerwała jedzenie i przez chwilę mi się przypatrywała.  
\- Lis, strasznie cię przepraszam, powinnam się była ugryźć w ten głupi jęzor, zanim to powiedziałam. Miałam na myśli tylko to, że moim zdaniem wyglądaliście na zakochanych, i byłam ciekawa, czy jesteście parą. Przepraszam, nie denerwuj się.  
Odetchnęłam parę razy, żeby się uspokoić.  
\- Nic się nie stało – odparłam, czując, że powoli wracam do równowagi.  
\- Zjedz coś, zaraz wróci Dennis i będziemy musiały wychodzić. Słuchaj – dodała, kiedy sięgnęłam po tosta z dżemem – jeśli kiedykolwiek powiem coś, co się wprawi w zakłopotanie, nie bój się zwrócić mi uwagę. Możesz na mnie nakrzyczeć i mieć do mnie pretensję, masz do tego prawo, bo czasem mówię coś bez zastanowienia i dopiero potem przyjdzie mi do głowy, że może jednak nie powinnam była tego powiedzieć. Zresztą to się odnosi do wszystkich ludzi. Jeśli ktoś powie ci coś, co ci nie pasuje, nie musisz tego znosić po cichu. Naprawdę. Twój komfort psychiczny jest tak samo ważny jak komfort innych ludzi, nie mniej. Dla mnie drobiazgiem może być coś, co dla ciebie jest kwestią życia i śmierci – więc nie tłum tego w sobie, tylko powiedz.  
\- Łatwo ci mówić – mruknęłam, przełknąwszy ostatni kęs tosta.  
\- Po prostu spróbuj. Tłumienie wszystkiego w sobie szkodzi, możesz kiedyś się w końcu od tego rozchorować. Przed chwilą wyglądałaś, jakbyś miała dostać tego… no… wypadku żyłowego w mózgu… Czy tak się to nazywa po angielsku? Chyba nie, prawda?  
\- Chodzi ci o to, jak człowiek się zdenerwuje i coś mu się robi w mózgu? To chyba się nazywa udar – przypomniałam sobie.  
Jenny aż klasnęła w ręce.  
\- Właśnie o to mi chodziło! Dzięki, Lis, naprawdę muszę sobie przypomnieć angielskie słownictwo po tylu latach za granicą.  
Skończyłyśmy śniadanie, wróciłyśmy do pokojów do płaszcze, a kiedy zeszłyśmy z powrotem do recepcji, pani Hanna Abbott powiedziała nam, że Dennis już czeka na nas po mugolskiej stronie.  
Nie mogłyśmy się już doczekać, żeby zobaczyć nasz przyszły dom, więc dosłownie wybiegłyśmy z pubu i z impetem władowałyśmy się na tylne siedzenie znajomego samochodu, nanosząc przy tym do środka śnieg i błoto z ulicy.  
\- Proszę wycieczki, teraz wszyscy zapinają pasy i ruszamy – odezwał się zza kierownicy Dennis.  
\- Tak się grzebałyście z tym śniadaniem, że zajęłam najlepszą miejscówkę – stwierdziła wesoło Eve z przedniego fotela, kiedy my próbowałyśmy dopasować zapięcia naszych pasów do końcówek wystających spomiędzy siedzeń.  
\- Dobra, dobra, nie wszyscy spędzili ostatni tydzień na urlopie z rodzicami, niektórzy musieli pracować – odparła Jenny.  
\- Dobra, dobra – odezwał się Dennis, parodiując ton swojej siostry – ale ty wcale nie musiałaś jeszcze pracować. Mogłaś tak jak Eve spędzić ten tydzień z rodzicami.  
\- Dobra, dobra – powtórzyła tak samo Jenny – ale ty nie masz pojęcia, jak wygląda moja praca i co musiałam, a czego nie musiałam robić w tym tygodniu.  
\- Creeveyowie, nie kłócić się – huknęła znienacka Eve, jakby była matką albo nauczycielką, która przywołuje do porządku małe dzieci. Aż drgnęłam, zaskoczona. Tymczasem Jenny i Dennis wybuchnęli śmiechem, który był tak zaraźliwy, że Eve od razu się do nich przyłączyła, a mnie zajęło to nieco dłuższą chwilę.  
Ruszyliśmy. Jechaliśmy powoli, bo droga była zaśnieżona i śliska. Eve zaczęła nam opowiadać o prawie dwóch tygodniach, które po świętach spędziła z rodzicami i bratem w górach. Emocjonowała się poszczególnymi zjazdami i wciąż przeżywała to, że Ewan nie mógł dzielić z nią tej przyjemności.  
\- Wyobrażacie sobie, że on ma w kontrakcie ze swoim klubem zapisany zakaz uprawiania całej masy sportów, w tym jeżdżenia na nartach? Niby mówił, że ten kontrakt ma takie dobre warunki, świetnie płacą i może wreszcie pograć w prawdziwego Quidditcha, ale z drugiej strony co to za frajda, jeśli nie można robić innych rzeczy?  
\- Gdyby tobie zaproponowali taki kontrakt, tobyś go odrzuciła? – spytał Dennis.  
\- Ale gdybym była na miejscu Ewana? – zdziwiła się Eve.  
\- Nie, gdyby tobie, Evelyn Bauman, jakiś poważny klub zaproponował takie warunki.  
Eve zastanowiła się chwilę.  
\- Ale ja to zupełnie inna liga! Ewan jest znany, dzieci wieszają sobie plakaty z nim nad łóżkiem, więc na pewno mógłby wynegocjować lepsze warunki. A ja jestem amatorką, która czasem pogra ze znajomymi. Gdyby jakaś drużyna zaproponowała mi kontrakt, to przyjęłabym nawet dużo gorsze warunki i jeszcze uważałabym, że złapałam pana Boga za pięty.  
\- I zostawiłabyś pracę w Instytucie? – spytałam niespokojnie. Dla mnie Instytut był najbardziej stabilnym elementem życia, na nim opierały się inne cegiełki, z których budowałam wszystko inne. Myśl, że dla kogoś innego to może być tylko przejściowy etap bez większego znaczenia, wprawiła mnie w osłupienie.  
\- Jasne! – Eve zdawała się zdziwiona tym, że kogoś jej preferencje mogą zaskakiwać. – Jeśli w tej chwili podszedłby do mnie przedstawiciel jakiegoś klubu i powiedział: panno Bauman, widziałem, jak pani lata, i chciałbym, żeby grała pani dla nas, to nawet nie potrzebowałabym czasu do namysłu. Zgodziłabym się od razu i zaraz wysłałabym sowę do naszych przełożonych.  
\- Ale musisz zdawać sobie sprawę, że takie zastrzeżenia w kontraktach to norma i tylko największe gwiazdy mogą coś wynegocjować, a i to nie zawsze – zauważyła Jenny. – Przecież kluby dużo ryzykują, jeśli pozwalają swoim zawodnikom uprawiać niebezpieczne sporty. Oczywiście można się zabić też podczas mycia zębów, ale…  
\- Zwłaszcza jeśli się myje zęby w czasie zjazdu slalomem między drzewami – przerwał jej Dennis.  
\- To też, ale chodzi o to, że klub też chce zapewnić sobie jak największą szansę, że nowo zakontraktowany zawodnik nie zrobi sobie zaraz jakiejś spektakularnej krzywdy. A narciarstwo nie jest najbardziej bezpiecznym sportem na świecie, prawda, Eve?  
\- Tak, rozumiem to, co mówisz, ale i tak mi smutno, że nie mogłam sobie poszaleć na nartach z Ewanem – odparła moja przyjaciółka. – Tak rzadko się widujemy, od kiedy gra za granicą, a jak już się spotykamy, to nawet nie można się pobawić tak, jak kiedyś…  
Kiedy tak marudziła, ja wyjrzałam przez okno i zauważyłam, że chyba wyjeżdżamy z Londynu. Trochę mnie to zaniepokoiło, bo jeśli ten dom będzie gdzieś daleko od ulicy Pokątnej, przy której znajdowała się główna siedziba naszego instytutu, to bez sensu będzie się tam wprowadzać. No chyba że tamtejszy kominek został podłączony do sieci Fiuu. Ponieważ jednak nie znałam takich szczegółów dotyczących tego domu, postanowiłam się nie zamartwiać na zapas.  
Było dosyć mroźne sobotnie przedpołudnie i ulice świeciły pustkami – co właściwie mnie nie dziwiło, bo gdyby nie umówione spotkanie w sprawie wynajmu, pewnie też nie wystawiłabym nosa spod kołdry do południa – więc przemieszczaliśmy się dosyć sprawnie. Nie orientowałam się zbyt dobrze w mugolskiej przestrzeni, ale zauważyłam, że wyjechaliśmy już na przedmieścia i wciąż oddalamy się od centrum Londynu i jego magicznych zakątków.  
Wreszcie Dennis skręcił z głównej drogi w nieco węższą ulicę, a potem przez parę minut lawirował w labiryncie identycznych domków jednorodzinnych. Miałam nadzieję, że do Harry’ego Pottera należało coś z większą ilością przestrzeni.  
\- Dziewczyny, patrzcie na adresy, bo ja nigdy tu nie byłem, więc po samym wyglądzie nie poznam tego domu. Ma być Privet Drive 4 – oznajmił Dennis.  
Przetarłam rękawem szybę, która zdążyła już zaparować, i zaczęłam uważnie wypatrywać tabliczek z nazwami ulic i numerami budynków. Wciąż znajdowaliśmy się na osiedlu identycznych niewielkich domków.  
\- Mam, tam jest! – wykrzyknęła Eve, pokazując Dennisowi coś po prawej stronie ulicy. A ponieważ zrobiła to nagle i bardzo gwałtownie, mało brakowało, a z impetem uderzyłaby go w twarz. Na szczęście w ostatniej chwili się uchylił.  
\- Tak, już widzę – odparł i zwolnił, po czym zakręcił i wjechał na podjazd przed jednym z identycznych domków.  
W oknie domu ukazała się jasna męska twarz okolona ciemnymi włosami. Nawet patrząc przez zaparowaną szybę, nie miałam wątpliwości, że to Harry Potter. Zanim wygramoliliśmy się wszyscy z samochodu, nasz przyszły gospodarz zdążył otworzyć frontowe drzwi i zaprosić nas do środka. Zauważyłam, że Dennis i Jenny mówią panu Potterowi po imieniu, co mnie trochę zaskoczyło, ale właściwie mogłam się tego spodziewać, skoro Dennis znał pana Pottera jeszcze ze szkoły.  
\- Proszę, powieście płaszcze tutaj. – Gospodarz wskazał sporą szafkę przy wejściu.  
Gdy zajęliśmy się zdejmowaniem naszych okryć i zaśnieżonych butów, pan Potter z niezwykłą powagą wypytywał Jenny o powód jej powrotu do ojczyzny.  
\- O ile pamiętam, jeszcze niedawno twierdziłaś, że zostaniesz tam na zawsze i że to najpiękniejsze miejsce na świecie. Czy coś się stało?  
\- Nie, skąd – odparła Jenny, zupełnie zaskoczona zatroskanym tonem aurora. – Po prostu nagle poczułam, że mam dość Ameryki Południowej i że muszę wracać do Anglii. Pewnie to brzmi jak totalne wariactwo, ale po prostu musiałam to zrobić. Nie potrafię tego racjonalnie wytłumaczyć. W każdym razie na pewno nie wróciłam dlatego, że coś mi się tam stało. I nie musiałam przed niczym ani nikim uciekać.  
\- Rozumiem – powiedział pan Potter, rozpogadzając się lekko. – W każdym razie, gdybyś chciała o czymś porozmawiać, to wiesz, gdzie możesz mnie znaleźć.  
Jenny roześmiała się, ale sprawiała wrażenie, jakby nie miała pojęcia, o czym on mówi. Spojrzałam na Dennisa i Eve. Byli tak zajęci zaciętym zamkiem w kurtce mojej przyjaciółki, że chyba nie usłyszeli nawet słowa z tego, co mówili przed chwilą Jenny i pan Potter.  
To mnie zastanowiło. Czyżby specjalnie wybrał ten moment, żeby porozmawiać na osobności z Jenny? I dlaczego uważał, że coś mogło jej się stać? I czemu nie uwierzył w jej odpowiedzi?  
\- Wycieczka gotowa? – spytał tymczasem pan Potter pogodnym tonem, zupełnie różnym od tego, którym przed chwilą wypytywał Jenny, i przyszło mi do głowy, że chyba musiałam sobie tę rozmowę wyobrazić.  
\- Tak jest! – odparł wesoło Dennis. – Dziewczyny już się nie mogą doczekać.  
\- W takim razie zaczynajmy – powiedział pan Potter z uśmiechem. – Najpierw parter. Te pierwsze drzwi prowadzą do salonu.  
Weszliśmy za nim do sporego pokoju z telewizorem i kominkiem znajdującym się naprzeciw drzwi. Ściany były obite jasną tapetą, która chyba swoje najlepsze lata miała już za sobą, bo zdążyła lekko poszarzeć. W pokoju było jedno duże okno, wychodzące na podjazd i trawnik przed domem. To stąd pan Potter obserwował nasz przyjazd. Pod ścianą naprzeciw okna stała spora sofa, a obok niej niski stolik.  
Jenny podeszła do sofy i ostrożnie usiadła. Mebel skrzypnął nieprzyjemnie.  
\- Jesteś bardzo do niej przywiązany? – spytała.  
Pan Potter wyglądał, jakby chciał parsknąć śmiechem, ale się powstrzymał.  
\- Szczerze mówiąc, te meble kupili moi wujostwo, kiedy pierwszy raz wynajmowali ten dom, i więcej się nim nie interesowali. Jeśli postanowicie się wprowadzić, możecie urządzić wszystko po swojemu. Tylko weźcie pod uwagę, że po waszej wyprowadzce zamieszka tu ktoś następny, więc nie pozbywajcie się wszystkiego naraz.  
\- Ale możemy zmienić tapety? – Jenny wskazała wzrokiem poszarzałe pokrycie ścian.  
\- Jeśli chcecie, to proszę bardzo. Mnie się wydawało, że te tapety jeszcze nie są w takim okropnym stanie, i dlatego nic z nimi nie zrobiłem.  
Jenny przewróciła oczami.  
\- Oczywiście wszystko można przeżyć, ale ja na twoim miejscu dawno bym je wymieniła. To gdzie teraz? – Zerwała się z sofy, co ta przyjęła z jękiem, i podeszła do drzwi.  
\- Jadalnia – odparł pan Potter.  
Jadalnia przylegała do salonu, więc po paru krokach byliśmy w środku. Duże okno wychodziło na niewielki ogródek. Podeszłam do szyby, żeby mu się przyjrzeć, ale trudno było ocenić, co znajduje się pod śniegiem. W każdym razie nie zauważyłam żadnego drzewa. Westchnęłam. W porównaniu do ogrodu znajdującego się przy domu, w którym się wychowałam, to było maleństwo, nadające się może do tego, żeby w lecie rozstawić leżak albo urządzić grilla, ale niewiele więcej dałoby się tu zrobić.  
Odwróciłam się. Jenny znów krytycznie przyglądała się tapetom, a Dennis i Eve usiedli przy dużym, trochę zakurzonym stole, zajmującym cały środek pokoju.  
\- To jest dobry stół – stwierdziła moja przyjaciółka.  
\- Tak, nie pozbywajcie się go – poparł ją Dennis. – Będzie świetny na uroczyste obiady.  
\- Zamierzamy urządzać jakieś uroczyste obiady? – Jenny oderwała wzrok od ściany i spojrzała na niego ze zdziwieniem.  
\- Kto wie? Mogłybyście. Ewentualnie możecie go zostawić, żeby mieć gdzie układać wielkie puzzle z kilku tysięcy elementów. Albo żeby móc grać w gry planszowe, które zajmują dużo miejsca.  
\- Popieram Dennisa – odezwała się Eve. – Duży stół zawsze się przyda.  
Pan Potter słuchał ich z uśmiechem. Pewnie widział równie dobrze jak ja, że już nie zrezygnujemy z tego domu, chociaż widziałyśmy dopiero dwa pokoje.  
\- Zapraszam do kuchni – powiedział wreszcie.  
Kuchnia przylegała do salonu i też wychodziła na ogródek za domem, ale oprócz okna miała również drzwi na zewnątrz. Były przeszklone, więc gdy tylko do nich podeszłam, od razu zobaczyłam, że po zewnętrznej stronie utworzyła się już zaspa wysokości prawie dwóch stóp. Wszelkie próby ich otwarcia w tym momencie byłyby bardzo niemądre.  
Tymczasem Jenny obejrzała pobieżnie blat i zaczęła zaglądać kolejno do wszystkich szafek. Wysuwała szuflady z takim impetem, że czasem słychać było szczęk uderzających o siebie sztućców albo garnków.  
Dennis zajrzał do lodówki i wyglądał na rozczarowanego, gdy znalazł tam tylko światło. Rozbawił mnie ten widok, bo przecież nikt tu chwilowo nie mieszkał, więc nic nie miało prawa być w lodówce.  
Eve usiadła przy stole, który stał na środku kuchni. Był mniejszy niż ten w jadalni, ale wciąż spokojnie mogło przy nim siedzieć czworo dorosłych ludzi. Pokrywała go cerata, miejscami nieco przybrudzona albo przecięta – widocznie poprzedni lokatorzy nie mieli w zwyczaju używać deski do krojenia.  
\- Nawet nieźle – stwierdziła Jenny, gdy skończyła już swoją hałaśliwą inspekcję.  
\- Czyli możemy iść dalej? – spytał pan Potter, uśmiechając się z lekkim pobłażaniem. Pewnie bawiło go to, z jaką powagą Jenny podchodziła do całej sprawy i jak starannie starała się ukryć, że ten dom jej się spodobał od samego początku.  
\- Tak jest – odparła.  
Wyszliśmy z powrotem na korytarz.  
\- Tu, jak widzicie, są schody – zaczął pan Potter. – Pod nimi jest całkiem spory schowek. Przy wejściu macie jeszcze szafę na płaszcze i łazienkę.  
Jenny i Eve rzuciły się oglądać te pomieszczenia, a Dennis w ogóle zanurkował w głąb szafy, która okazała się niesamowicie głęboka. Ja natomiast zerknęłam na schody i drzwi prowadzące do schowka.  
\- Uwierzyłabyś, że kiedyś mieszkałem pod tymi schodami? – odezwał się nagle pan Potter. – Niesamowite, prawda? Im więcej czasu mija od tamtej pory, tym trudniej jest mi to sobie wyobrazić. Zwłaszcza teraz, kiedy mam dzieci.  
\- Może było za mało miejsca dla wszystkich w domu?  
Pan Potter westchnął i uśmiechnął się smutno do swoich myśli.  
\- Nie, raczej nie. A ty miałaś w dzieciństwie swój pokój?  
\- Nie pamiętam, jak było u rodziców, ale u cioci Lavender mieszkałam w dużym pokoju z dwoma albo trzema innymi dziewczynkami. Pewnie nigdy pan u nas nie był. Mieszkamy w takim wielkim domu, to chyba w ogóle stara rezydencja jakiegoś bogatego rodu, a przynajmniej tak słyszałam.  
\- Nie byłem, ale widziałem zdjęcia. Faktycznie, wasz dom wygląda o wiele bardziej malowniczo niż ten. Ale myślę, że będzie wam pasował. W końcu nie przeprowadzasz się ze wszystkim koleżankami i opiekunkami, tylko z Jenny i Evelyn.  
\- Łazienka całkiem w porządku – oznajmiła tymczasem Jenny, razem z Eve dołączając do nas na korytarzu.  
\- Ludzie, chyba właśnie odkryłem wejście do Narnii – odezwał się Dennis gdzieś spomiędzy płaszczy.  
\- To wracaj, bo zaraz idziemy na górę – odpowiedziała mu Jenny.  
Pan Potter poprowadził nas schodami na piętro. Korytarz był tam niewielki i właściwie służył tylko po to, by połączyć pięcioro drzwi ze sobą nawzajem i ze schodami.  
\- Na piętrze macie cztery sypialnie i łazienkę.  
Dwie sypialnie i łazienka miały okna od strony ogrodu, a pozostałe dwa pokoje wychodziły na ulicę. Wszystkie urządzone były trochę bezosobowo i odniosłam wrażenie, jakby znów była w Dziurawym Kotle. Ale w końcu przez jakiś czas nikt tutaj nie mieszkał.  
Jenny trochę pomarudziła na tapety i meble – większość nie była w lepszym stanie niż sofa na parterze – aż w końcu zapytała:  
\- Harry, ale właściwie dlaczego twoja rodzina nie chce tu mieszkać?  
Zmroziło mnie, bo ja nigdy nie odważyłabym się zadać takiego pytania. Pan Potter jednak tylko się uśmiechnął i odpowiedział:  
\- Wuj, ciotka i mój kuzyn mają dość magicznych przygód, które ich spotkały w tym domu. I całkiem ich rozumiem. A ja mam swój dom gdzie indziej.  
\- I naprawdę nie mają nic przeciwko – ani ty nie masz – żebyśmy w tym domu zmieniły tapety i meble? – spytała.  
\- Szczerze mówiąc, ten dom i tak bardzo się zmienił, od kiedy tu z nimi mieszkałem, więc nie jesteśmy do tego wystroju jakoś szczególnie przywiązani.  
\- A czemu to ty się zajmujesz wynajmowaniem tego domu? Bo chyba cały czas należy do państwa Dursleyów? – drążyła Jenny.  
Pan Potter westchnął, jakby zadała mu trudne, ale w pełni uzasadnione pytanie. Ja nigdy nie odważyłabym się zapytać o coś takiego. On tymczasem nagle się uśmiechnął. Wyglądało na to, że znalazł dobrą odpowiedź.  
\- Myślę, że wujostwo chętnie sprzedaliby ten dom, ale tyle ostatnio w mugolskim świecie mówi się o kryzysie na światowych rynkach, że postanowili poczekać na lepsze czasy i wzrost cen nieruchomości.  
Zamrugałam oczami ze zdumienia. Nie słyszałam nigdy o żadnym kryzysie. Domyśliłam się, że nieruchomości to domy, ale co to były te światowe rynki i dlaczego miał panować na nich kryzys? Słyszałam kiedyś o Wielkim Kryzysie, który zdarzył się chyba ze sto lat temu, ale wtedy wszyscy głodowali i nie mieli pieniędzy, i w ogóle było strasznie. Może nie przebywałam zbyt długo w świecie mugoli, ale nie wydawało mi się, żeby takie rzeczy działy się tam ostatnio. No chyba że jakimś cudem trafiłam tylko w te miejsca, które kryzys dotknął w najmniejszym stopniu. Ale to raczej mało prawdopodobne.  
\- Wynajem bardziej się im opłaca, skoro i tak mieszkają gdzie indziej. Myślę, że zrobili na tym niezły interes, bo dom, w którym mieszkają czarodzieje, nie wymaga remontów – lokatorzy wszystko naprawią sami przy pomocy magii. Dlatego wam mówiłem, że możecie zmieniać tu, co chcecie – oczywiście w rozsądnych granicach, bo gdybyście nagle chciały dobudować dziesięć pięter, to by mogło zwrócić na was niepożądaną uwagę i pewnie zgłosiliby się do was mili państwo z Ministerstwa Magii. Więc postarajcie się nie przesadzać z przeróbkami.  
\- I jeszcze nikt wam tego domu nie zdemolował? – zdziwił się Dennis.  
\- Nie, jakoś do tej pory miałem szczęście do lokatorów.  
\- W końcu nikt nie zdemolowałby domu samego Harry’ego Pottera, prawda? – powiedziała Eve. Szczerze mówiąc, ja też tak uważałam.  
Pan Potter roześmiał się szczerze.  
\- Myślicie, że wszyscy mnie tak podziwiają? O, zdziwilibyście się…  
\- Może się ciebie boją? – rzucił żartem Dennis.  
\- Kto wie? – odparł równie lekko pan Potter i wzruszył ramionami.  
\- No dobrze, to ile byśmy musiały płacić za tę rezydencję? – spytała Jenny.  
Pan Potter wymienił kwotę.  
\- Zakładając, że każda z nas płaciłaby równo jedną trzecią, czy w ogóle nas na to stać? – Jenny spojrzała na nas pytająco.  
Podzieliłam szybko w głowie tę kwotę na trzy i wyszło mi mniej, niż płaciłam za mieszkanie w Dziurawym Kotle, więc pokiwałam głową.  
\- Myślę, że tak – powiedziała Eve.  
\- To co, dziewczyny, bierzemy ten dom? – spytała Jenny. – Normalnie przez tydzień bym siedziała, przeglądała ogłoszenia i jeździła oglądać mieszkania, ale wydaje mi się, że ten dom jest po prostu idealny dla nas. Harry, czy sąsiedzi wiedzą o tym, że mieszkają tu czarodzieje?  
\- Tu niedaleko mieszka jedna starsza pani, która jest charłakiem, ale poza tym nikt nie wie. Dlatego mam do was jeszcze jedną prośbę: postarajcie się nie teleportować prosto do domu, bo dla mugoli to będzie wyglądać dziwnie, jeśli przez cały dzień w domu nikogo nie ma, a potem nagle w środku są ludzie, chociaż nikt nie wchodził. W dużym bloku pewnie nikt nie zwróciłby na to uwagi, ale tutaj sąsiedzi się znają, przynajmniej z widzenia, i obserwują to, co się dzieje na ulicy, więc trzeba być ostrożnym.  
Zrozumiałam, że nie będziemy mogły używać świstoklików ani kominka, i zapytałam ze zdziwieniem:  
\- To jak w takim razie mamy chodzić do pracy?  
Pan Potter popatrzył na mnie, jakbym właśnie go spytała, jak się obsługuje różdżkę.  
\- Ja zazwyczaj pracuję w domu, więc z tym nie będzie problemu – odezwała się Jenny. – Ale Lis i Eve będą musiały codziennie dojeżdżać na Pokątną, to może być problem.  
\- Ja do tej pory jeździłam na Pokątną metrem, bo moja rodzina też mieszka w mugolskiej okolicy i nie chciałam się wyróżniać z tłumu. Ale stąd jest chyba trochę daleko? – dodała Eve.  
\- A ja po skończeniu szkoły mieszkałam w Dziurawym Kotle, więc nie musiałam dojeżdżać – powiedziałam.  
Pan Potter zamyślił się.  
\- Jeśli nie macie własnego samochodu, to rzeczywiście może być problem.  
\- Ja mam mugolskie prawo jazdy. Gdybyśmy się złożyły, pewnie stać by nas było na samochód. A wtedy mogłabym was podwozić i przywozić – zaproponowała Jenny.  
\- Jesteś pewna, że chciałabyś tracić tyle czasu na wożenie nas? Przecież nie jesteś naszym szoferem, tylko przyjaciółką – zaoponowała Eve.  
\- To drobiazg – odparła Jenny. – Całkiem lubię prowadzić samochód, poza tym to może być moja jedyna szansa, żeby wyjść z domu i oderwać się od pracy.  
Słuchałam tego, zupełnie oszołomiona. Jeszcze wczoraj nie byłyśmy pewne, czy w ogóle wynajmiemy ten dom, a tu nagle już prawie ustaliłyśmy, że kupimy razem samochód! Wszystko toczyło się zbyt szybko jak dla mnie, ale z drugiej strony nie mogłabym powiedzieć, że te ustalenia mi się nie podobały.  
\- Skoro tak twierdzisz… – Eve nie wyglądała na przekonaną.  
\- Zresztą pewnie samochód i tak mi się przyda, jeśli będę zbierać materiał do jakiego większego artykułu. W końcu nie wszystko można znaleźć w Internecie – przekonywała Jenny.  
\- A ty co o tym sądzisz, Lis? – spytał nagle Dennis.  
Zaskoczyło mnie to na tyle, że przez chwilę nie mogłam zwerbalizować mojej odpowiedzi, więc najpierw pokiwałam głową, a dopiero potem powiedziałam:  
\- Brzmi nieźle.  
\- To co, wynajmujemy ten dom? – spytała Jenny.  
Eve i ja przytaknęłyśmy.  
\- Mam tu trzy egzemplarze umowy wynajmu. – Pan Potter wyciągnął z kieszeni zwój papierów. Chociaż był ubrany po mugolsku, kieszenie musiał mieć zaczarowane, bo w przeciwnym razie nigdy nie zmieściłby do nich przedmiotów o takiej objętości. – Przeczytajcie i jeśli zdecydujecie się podpisać, to dajcie mi znać. Umówimy się i podpiszemy je oficjalnie, żeby wszystko było zgodnie z prawem.  
Wzięłyśmy od niego po jednym egzemplarzu. Ja schowałam mój do torebki, żeby przeczytać później, kiedy będę mogła w spokoju i ciszy przeanalizować wszystko w moim pokoju w Dziurawym Kotle. Eve zrobiła to samo, ale Jenny od razu zaczęła przeglądać umowę.  
\- Wygląda nieźle – stwierdziła.  
\- No dobrze, czy chcecie coś jeszcze obejrzeć, czy wracamy do Londynu? – spytał Dennis.  
\- Aha, nie pokazałem wam garażu – przypomniał sobie pan Potter – ale w tej chwili stoi tam mój samochód i nie ma za bardzo czego oglądać.  
\- Dobrze wiedzieć, że mamy garaż do dyspozycji – stwierdziła Jenny. – Ale faktycznie na razie nie musimy go oglądać. Możemy wracać.  
Eve i ja przytaknęłyśmy.  
Zaczęliśmy się zbierać – sznurować buty, zakładać płaszcze. Pan Potter szykował się do wyjścia razem z nami.  
\- A właściwie jak to jest – odezwała się nagle Jenny – że w tym domu jest tak ciepło, chociaż nikt tu nie mieszka, a przecież jest środek zimy i na zewnątrz mróz? Włączyłeś ogrzewanie specjalnie na nasz przyjazd?  
\- Znam całkiem niezłe zaklęcie ogrzewające – odparł pan Potter. – Nie działa zbyt długo, ale wystarcza, żeby pokazać dom i nie zmarznąć.  
\- Aha – powiedziała Jenny, wyraźnie rozczarowana. – Szczerze mówiąc, miałam nadzieję, że to zaklęcie jest rzucone na stałe.  
\- Niestety nie. W tym domu, żeby mieć ciepło, będziecie musiały płacić rachunki za ogrzewanie.  
\- Aha. W takim razie możemy już chyba iść – stwierdziła Jenny.  
Pożegnaliśmy się z panem Potterem i wsiedliśmy do samochodu. Dennis wyjechał z podjazdu na ulicę i ruszył w kierunku, z którego przyjechaliśmy. Kiedy zakręcaliśmy, zauważyłam, że garażu przy domu numer 4 wyjeżdża jakiś samochód, zapewne należący do pana Pottera. Moje domysły potwierdziły się chwilę później, gdy wyprzedził nas po wyjeździe z wąskiej osiedlowej uliczki na większą drogę.  
\- Ja biorę sypialnię od ulicy – odezwała się Jenny.  
\- To ja biorę tę po prawej stronie łazienki – odparła szybko Eve. – Czyli, Lis, dla ciebie została ta po lewej stronie łazienki.  
\- Okej – powiedziałam, bo zupełnie mnie zaskoczyły. Wciąż nie byłam pewna, czy ostatecznie wynajmiemy ten dom, więc nawet nie przyszło mi do głowy, żeby się zastanawiać, w której sypialni bym chciała zamieszkać. Właściwie każda byłaby dobra. Zresztą w domu nigdy nie miałam całego pokoju dla siebie, tak samo w szkole, więc posiadanie osobnej sypialni raczej przypominało mi hotel, a nie miejsce stałego zamieszkania.  
\- No to ustalone – ucieszyła się Eve. – A co zrobimy z tym małym pokojem na piętrze? Schowek na miotły?  
\- A nie powinnyście mieć pokoju gościnnego? Żeby na przykład czyjś starszy brat mógł czasem u was przenocować? – odezwał się Dennis.  
Jenny i Eve parsknęły śmiechem.  
\- Może masz rację, dodatkowy pokój się przyda, bo nigdy nie wiadomo, co się może zdarzyć. Może trzeba będzie kogoś nagle przenocować? – stwierdziła Jenny.  
\- Ale możemy też mieć rozkładaną sofę w salonie – zauważyła Eve. – I zastanawiam się, czy ta cała jadalnia naprawdę nam jest potrzebna.  
\- Najwyżej tam zrobimy schowek – stwierdziła wesoło Jenny. – A jeśli trafi się jakaś większa impreza, zawsze możemy tam posprzątać i przenieść wszystkie rupiecie gdzie indziej.  
\- Na przykład do tego schowka pod schodami – zgodziła się z nią Eve. – W ogóle zaklepuję ten schowek na mój sprzęt do Quidditcha.  
\- Jasne, ja go nie potrzebuję, Lis chyba też nie – odparła Jenny.  
Ja tylko pokręciłam głową.  
\- No to ustalone. Ja pewnie będę pracować u siebie w pokoju. Ewentualnie będę łazić po domu w poszukiwaniu natchnienia, ale nie potrzebuję na to specjalnego miejsca. No a poza tym trzeba będzie założyć tam Internet.  
\- Racja – zgodziła się Eve. – Ja przywiozę swój komputer, ty masz swój… Lis! Przecież ty nie masz komputera!  
\- Nie mam – odparłam, zupełnie zaskoczona. Przecież ledwo mogłam sobie poradzić z obsługą telefonu, więc jakim cudem mogłabym obsłużyć coś o wiele bardziej skomplikowanego? Oczywiście wiedziałam, jak wygląda komputer i mniej więcej do czego służy, ale nigdy nie próbowałam nawet dotknąć tego urządzenia.  
\- To powinnaś się z nim oswoić. W świecie mugoli to jest tak powszechne, zwłaszcza wśród młodych ludzi, że od razu zwrócisz na siebie uwagę, jeśli nie będziesz nawet umiała włączyć komputera – powiedziała Jenny.  
\- No tak, przecież teraz będziemy mieszkać między mugolami – stwierdziłam i dopiero wtedy zdałam sobie sprawę z implikacji tego faktu. – To znaczy, że przez cały czas będę musiała udawać, że jestem jedną z nich? Przecież to się nie uda!  
\- Spokojnie, Lis. – Eve odwróciła się do mnie z przedniego siedzenia. – Dasz radę. Zresztą wystarczy, że będziesz sobą. Przecież to są obcy ludzie, nie musisz od razu z nimi dyskutować o mugolskiej polityce albo o kryzysie gospodarczym. Większość mugolskich nastolatków się tym nie interesuje i nikt nie może ci zarzucić na tej podstawie, że coś jest z tobą nie tak.  
\- Właśnie – poparł ją Dennis. – Przecież magiczną polityką się nie interesujesz i nie wiesz, kto jest szefem którego departamentu. I nikt nie twierdzi, że nie jesteś przez to czarownicą.  
\- O wiele gorsze są takie codzienne sprawy typu zakupy albo telewizja. Ale właściwie telewizję też nie wszyscy oglądają – dodała Eve. – Zresztą zawsze możesz powiedzieć, że znasz serial „Doctor Who”, to jest dosyć bezpieczny temat.  
\- Ale jak kiedyś będziesz miała trochę czasu, to popatrz sobie, co nadają w telewizji. Zwłaszcza jeśli nie będziesz używała Internetu – poradziła Jenny. – W telewizji są wiadomości, seriale, filmy… O właśnie, będziemy musiały płacić abonament!  
\- Nigdy nie płaciłam abonamentu – przyznała Eve. – Zawsze zajmowali się tym moi rodzice.  
\- Ja płacę – oznajmił Dennis. – To nic skomplikowanego, ale jeślibyście potrzebowały pomocy, to możecie na mnie liczyć.  
\- Dzięki, braciszku – powiedziała Jenny tonem sugerującym, że nie zamierza skorzystać z jego propozycji i w ogóle konsultować się z nim w tej kwestii, bo doskonale da sobie radę sama.  
Na takich rozmowach upłynęła nam podróż z powrotem na Pokątną. Jenny i ja wysiadłyśmy przed Dziurawym Kotłem, a Dennis pojechał odwieźć Eve do domu.  
\- Ty chyba dobrze się znasz na wynajmowaniu domów? – odezwałam się, kiedy wchodziłyśmy do środka.  
\- Mieszkałam w wynajętych mieszkaniach w czasie studiów i potem, po wyjeździe. Ale w Ameryce Południowej to zupełnie co innego. Inne warunki… Tam trzeba zwracać uwagę na różne tropikalne szkodniki, owady, pajęczaki, a nawet węże. Poza tym w większości miejsc, w których mieszkałam, było za gorąco i wilgotno. Właściwie sama nie wiem, co widziałam w tamtej części świata. Teraz zdecydowanie wolę Anglię.  
Rozeszłyśmy się do swoich pokojów. Powoli zbliżała się pora lunchu, ale jakoś nie byłam głodna – pewnie przez emocje związane z oglądaniem nowego domu. Zdjęłam zimowe ubranie, rozsiadłam się na łóżku i zaczęłam czytać umowę najmu od pana Pottera. Miała kilka stron i była podzielona na paragrafy. Ktoś napisał ją okropnym stylem mugolskich prawników, więc ciężko mi było cokolwiek z tego zrozumieć. Wiedziałam, że było tam napisane, kto wynajmuje dom od kogo, był krótki opis domu, kwota, którą wymienił pan Potter…  
Musiałam zasnąć gdzieś w połowie tej umowy, bo obudziłam się na łóżku, kiedy było już ciemno, z nieuchwytnym wrażeniem, że śniło mi się coś bardzo emocjonującego, ale nie mogłam sobie przypomnieć, co to było. Serce biło mi jakoś szybciej, ale nie wiedziałam, czy to skutek pozytywnych, czy negatywnych emocji ze snu.  
Gdy doszłam już do pełni świadomości, przestraszyłam się, że mogłam pognieść albo w inny sposób uszkodzić umowę. Rozejrzałam się i na szczęście znalazłam ją nietkniętą obok na łóżku. Odetchnęłam z ulgą i spróbowałam czytać dalej. Nie wyglądała bardziej zrozumiale niż przed południem, więc dałam za wygraną i tylko przeczytałam ją do końca, nie próbując już odgadnąć znaczenia każdego zdania. O ile mogłam ocenić, wszystko wyglądało dobrze, ale postanowiłam poczekać na opinie Eve i Jenny.  
Spojrzałam na zegarek i stwierdziłam, że nadeszła już pora obiadu. Nie miałam ochoty się przebierać, więc tylko poprawiłam ubranie, przygładziłam włosy, założyłam buty i poszłam coś zjeść. Przy stolikach było całkiem sporo osób, ale nie zauważyłam Jenny.  
Na szczęście znalazło się dla mnie miejsce przy małym stoliku w kącie. Zamówiłam pierwszą potrawę z brzegu, bo jakoś wciąż nie byłam specjalnie głodna, ale coś mi mówiło, że przecież nie miałam nic w ustach od śniadania i nie można tak bez jedzenia chodzić cały dzień. Do picia zamówiłam magiczne wino, żeby sprawdzić, czy tak jak szampan będzie miało kolorowe bąbelki. W związku z tym spędziłam dobrą godzinę, ledwo skubiąc danie z podanego mi talerza i obserwując zawartość mojego kieliszka. Bąbelki były błyszczące i kolorowe, a wino smakowało jeszcze lepiej niż szampan. Postanowiłam już zawsze zamawiać je do obiadu.  
Rozkoszowanie się posiłkiem przerwał mi dzwonek telefonu. Czarodzieje w Dziurawym Kotle zaczęli rozglądać się za źródłem tego dziwnego dźwięku, chociaż niektórzy po prostu go ignorowali.  
Wyjęłam telefon z kieszeni i odebrałam.  
\- Melissa Jones, słucham?  
\- Lis, nie jesteś swoją własną sekretarką, nie musisz się przedstawiać, kiedy odbierasz telefon od znajomych – oznajmił rozbawiony kobiecy głos. – Tu Eve, nie wyświetliło ci się, kto dzwoni?  
\- Nie spojrzałam – odpowiedziałam, z zakłopotaniem rozglądając się po pomieszczeniu. Większość osób po zaspokojeniu pierwszej ciekawości po prostu mnie ignorowała, ale i tak miałam wrażenie, że rozmawianie przez telefon komórkowy w magicznym pubie jest co najmniej nie na miejscu.  
\- Nie poszłabyś do kina? Grają trzecią część „Opowieści z Narnii”, ale możemy też pójść na „Czarnego łabędzia” albo „Iluzjonistę”.  
Z tych wszystkich filmów najbardziej spodobały mi się „Opowieści z Narnii”, ale godziny nam nie pasowały, więc ostatecznie umówiłyśmy się na „Czarnego łabędzia”. Chodziłyśmy już wcześniej do mugolskiego kina, więc nie miałam problemu z trafieniem, zwłaszcza że akurat to znajdowało się niedaleko Dziurawego Kotła. Na miejscu już czekały na mnie Eve i Jenny. Kupiłyśmy prażoną kukurydzę i coś do picia, weszłyśmy na salę i zaczęłyśmy się liczyć, ile każda z nas powinna oddać Jenny, która zapłaciła za bilety i przekąski. Zanim zgasły światła, zdążyłyśmy już zjeść większość kukurydzy.  
Szczerze mówiąc, nie miałam pojęcia, o czym miał być ten film. Eve i Jenny mówiły coś o baletnicach, ale nie dało mi to żadnego wyobrażenia o tym, czego mogę się spodziewać. Nie zauważyłam też nazwy gatunku „thriller psychologiczny” w opisie. Dlatego też bardzo zaskoczyła mnie historia, w której pojawiały się halucynacje i zaburzenia psychiczne. Nie wiedziałam, czy Jenny i Eve się tego spodziewały, ale mnie ten film napełnił niepokojem. Bałam się, że będą mi się po nim śnić koszmary.  
\- Bardzo ciekawy film, ale może niekoniecznie to jest coś, co chciałam obejrzeć w sobotę wieczorem – przyznała Eve po sensie. – Trzeba było jednak znaleźć kino, które o tej porze gra „Opowieści z Narnii”.  
\- Daj spokój, przecież to było bardzo dobre! – zaprotestowała Jenny. – Zaburzenia psychiczne, fałszywe wspomnienia, halucynacje… To działa na wyobraźnię.  
\- No właśnie. I dlatego teraz będziemy sobie to wyobrażać – jęknęłam.  
\- Ale przecież to tylko historia, to nas nie dotyczy. My wiemy, co się nam przytrafiło, nie brałyśmy narkotyków, nie mamy zaburzeń psychicznych… – argumentowała Jenny.  
\- A właściwie skąd o tym wiemy? – spytała Eve. – Nina też myślała, że to wszystko dzieje się naprawdę. Pamiętasz „Piękny umysł”? On też myślał, że to wszystko to prawda, a potem nagle się okazało, że tylko mu się zdawało.  
\- To takie okropne, nagle się dowiedzieć, że twoje wspomnienia to tylko halucynacja – dodałam. – Przecież nasze przeżycia definiują to, kim jesteśmy. A skąd mamy wiedzieć, kim jesteśmy, jeśli nasze wspomnienia są fałszywe?  
\- No tak, to może być trudne. Ale przecież to nas nie dotyczy, prawda? – odparła Jenny.  
\- A skąd możemy wiedzieć? – spytała Eve. – Może tak naprawdę was tu nie ma, a ja sobie to wyobrażam?  
\- Tak, i sama zjadłaś tę całą kukurydzę – powiedziała Jenny ze śmiechem.  
\- Kto wie? Może ta kukurydza to też była halucynacja? Skąd mogę wiedzieć?  
Jenny przewróciła oczami.  
\- Tak, a to wszystko to jest tylko matrix i nic nie jest prawdziwe – odparła. – Tak naprawdę nie możemy mieć pewności, że to wszystko istnieje. I nie da się tego sprawdzić i udowodnić.  
\- Ale ja nie mówię, że świat nie istnieje – powiedziała Eve. – Mówię, że jeśli nasze wspomnienia są nieprawdziwe, to mogą zmienić to, jak się zachowujemy i co myślimy.  
\- Oczywiście masz rację – przyznała Jenny. – Ale wydaje mi się, że fałszywe wspomnienia zdarzają się tak rzadko, że nie powinnyśmy się tym zamartwiać. Przynajmniej do momentu, kiedy ktoś nam wykaże, że nasze takie są.  
\- Oj, Jenny, daj nam poprzeżywać film, a nie zaraz zaczynasz wszystko racjonalizować – jęknęła Eve.  
\- Ja nie mam nic przeciwko racjonalizowaniu – stwierdziłam – ale jeśli mugole kręcą o tym film, to chyba znaczy, że taki problem istnieje.  
\- A może po prostu to kwestia tego, że ktoś niektórym mugolom nieumiejętnie zmodyfikował pamięć i teraz ich wspomnienia się rozpadają? – spytała Jenny.  
\- Czyli sugerujesz, że to wszystko nasza wina? Myślisz, że mugole mają zaburzenia psychiczne tylko wskutek ingerencji czarodziejów? – zdziwiła się Eve.  
\- To ciekawa teoria. Pewnie nie dałoby się jej obronić, ale można przez chwilę się zastanowić.  
Całą drogę do Dziurawego Kotła słuchałam, jak Jenny i Eve dyskutują na ten temat, i starałam się wyrzucić z myśli jedną scenę, która jak na złość utkwiła mi pod powiekami. Był to tak naprawdę jeden obraz – kobiece plecy, z okolic łopatki wyrastało małe czarne pióro, jakaś ręka sięgała po nie i je wyrywała, a na plecach zostawała po nim niewielka rana w skórze. Aż robiło mi się zimno na samą myśl o czymś takim, ale nie mogłam przestać sobie tego wyobrażać. Ręka wciąż sięgała po piórko i je wyrywała, i jeszcze raz, i jeszcze…  
\- Lis, dobrze się czujesz?  
Uświadomiłam sobie, że stoimy we trzy przed Dziurawym Kotłem i Jenny i Eve patrzą na mnie z niepokojem.  
\- Chyba się zamyśliłam. Przepraszam. Mówiłyście coś?  
\- Umawiałyśmy się na jutro na „Opowieści z Narnii” – odparła Eve.  
\- O, świetnie, chętnie pójdę. Tam chyba nie będzie żadnych szalonych baletnic.  
Obie parsknęły śmiechem.  
\- Nie, raczej nie – stwierdziła Jenny.  
\- O, to przy okazji możemy postanowić, co z tym wynajmem domu – zaproponowała Eve.  
Zgodziłyśmy się, że do jutra przeczytamy tekst umowy i przemyślimy sprawę, a potem podejmiemy decyzję. Rozstałyśmy się w całkiem dobrych humorach, chociaż wciąż prześladował mnie obraz piórka wyrywanego z kobiecych pleców.  
Kiedy wróciłam do pokoju, znalazłam na stole zaczętą butelkę magicznego wina, którego nie skończyłam przy kolacji, i kieliszek. Pomyślałam, że to miło ze strony obsługi, i wypiłam parę łyków. Kolorowe bąbelki już prawie zniknęły, ale wino wciąż smakowało dobrze. Poza tym obraz z „Czarnego łabędzia” jakoś zniknął spod moich powiek, więc mogłam spokojnie położyć się do łóżka i przespać całą noc.  
Niedzielę spędziłam bardzo przyjemnie – byłam wyspana, śniadanie mi smakowało, na dworze świeciło słońce, film o Narnii był o wiele przyjemniejszy niż wczorajszy seans… Zresztą Eve i Jenny też wydawały się być w dobrych humorach. Okazało się, że żadna z nas nie ma zastrzeżeń do umowy, więc Jenny od razu zadzwoniła do pana Pottera. Jednak z podpisaniem umowy musiałyśmy poczekać do przyszłego weekendu, bo Eve miała już w poniedziałek wyjechać do biblioteki Malfoyów i wrócić dopiero w piątek, a pan Potter też był w tym tygodniu dosyć zajęty.  
Niemniej byłyśmy wszystkie bardzo rozentuzjazmowane i wprost nie mogłyśmy się doczekać przeprowadzki i urządzania domu po swojemu. Zjadłyśmy razem lunch, a potem rozstałyśmy się, bo Eve musiała wrócić do rodziców i się spakować, a Jenny chciała jeszcze dziś popracować nad jednym tekstem.  
Już miałyśmy się pożegnać na korytarzu Dziurawego Kotła, kiedy przyszło mi do głowy pytanie, więc od razu je zadałam.  
\- Jenny, a jak ty właściwie używasz komputera w czarodziejskim pubie? Przecież tu nie ma kontaktów, a ty chyba musisz ładować baterie? I Internet też się chyba nie bierze z powietrza?  
Jenny uśmiechnęła się z lekkim pobłażaniem – a przynajmniej ja to tak odebrałam – więc pomyślałam, że znów zapytałam o coś oczywistego.  
\- W Dziurawym Kotle jest kilka specjalnych pokojów dla mugoli i tam są gniazdka elektryczne. A Internet można łapać z powietrza, tak jak ty możesz mieć Internet w telefonie. Trzeba mieć tylko odpowiednie urządzenie, które potrafi łapać ten Internet – wytłumaczyła.  
\- To szkoda, że nie wiedziałam. Mój telefon powoli się rozładowuje i myślałam, że mogę go naładować tylko w pracy – powiedziałam.  
\- W takim razie możesz go przynieść do mojego pokoju i podłączyć, to się naładuje. To naprawdę drobiazg.  
\- Nie, dziękuję, chyba wytrzyma do jutra rana. A w pracy będę mogła go już spokojnie podłączyć. Ale jeśli kiedyś mi się nagle rozładuje, to się do ciebie zgłoszę.  
Bogatsza o nową wiedzę na temat oferty Dziurawego Kotła, wróciłam do swojego pokoju.

Poniedziałek w pracy nie różnił się specjalnie od poprzedniego. Wciąż większość osób była na urlopach, a Jake usiłował nauczyć mnie używać bardziej zaawansowanych funkcji mojego smartfona. Pan Longbottom znów tylko wpadł rano, przejrzał papiery i wyszedł do szpitala św. Munga.  
Po lunchu Jake przypomniał sobie, że musi dziś wykonać jakieś zadanie zlecone przez przełożonego w zeszłym tygodniu, więc w końcu mogłam spokojnie usiąść przy biurku i przejrzeć to, co ostatnio napisałam. Już miałam zacząć uzupełniać relację o aresztowaniu i procesie państwa Watersów, kiedy w drzwiach ktoś stanął. Zauważyłam go kątem oka, więc w pierwszej chwili pomyślałam, że to znowu Jake. Podniosłam głowę i już miałam coś powiedzieć, kiedy zauważyłam, że to jednak nie on.  
W wejściu stał jasnowłosy czarodziej w szacie sugerującej raczej zamożnego przedstawiciela jakiegoś starego magicznego rodu. Zastanowiłam się chwilę, aż wreszcie skojarzyłam jego twarz. Nie wiem, czy widziałam ją w jakichś aktach, czy w gazecie. W każdym razie stał teraz przede mną Draco Malfoy. Wyglądał na młodszego niż na zdjęciach, które pamiętałam. Gdyby nie wiedziała, ile ma lat, powiedziałabym, że mniej niż trzydzieści.  
\- Dzień dobry – powiedział neutralnym tonem, jakby nie był do końca pewny, czy powinien być dla mnie miły, czy mnie zignorować. – Czy zastałem pana Longbottoma?  
\- Dzień dobry! – odpowiedziałam, zrywając się z krzesła. – Niestety, pan Longbottom wyszedł…  
\- A gdzie mogę go zastać? – przerwał mi pan Malfoy. – Sprawa jest dosyć pilna.  
\- Powiedział, że będzie w szpitalu św. Munga…  
\- Rozumiem. Dziękuję. Do widzenia – powiedział, obrócił się w miejscu i wyszedł.  
Usiadłam z powrotem za biurkiem. Pan Draco Malfoy mnie zaskoczył. Parę miesięcy temu spotkałam jego ojca i wyobrażałam sobie, że będą do siebie podobni. Tymczasem młodszy pan Malfoy wydał mi się jakiś nieprzyjemny. Chociaż może po prostu mu się spieszyło i nie chciał się wdawać w pogawędki z personelem biurowym, tylko jak najszybciej odnaleźć pana Longbottoma? Poza tym pan Lucjusz Malfoy był już starszym człowiekiem i kto wie, jakie wrażenie by na mnie zrobił, gdybym spotkała go, kiedy miał trzydzieści lat?  
Wróciłam do pisania sprawozdania i zupełnie wyrzuciłam z pamięci wizytę pana Malfoya. Nawet nie przypuszczałam, jak ogromne skutki może za sobą pociągnąć w najbliższej przyszłości.

We wtorek pan Longbottom przyszedł do pracy jak zwykle, ale nie wyszedł po godzinie. Zaczął coś pisać, czuć było zapach topionego wosku, więc domyśliłam się, że pieczętuje koperty z ważną korespondencją. Następnie wysłał mnie do sowiarni z całym plikiem listów. Część nazwisk zupełnie nic mi nie mówiła, ale sporo z nich należało do pracowników naszego instytutu. Nie miałam pojęcia, co się dzieje, ale czułam, że coś się zmieniło. Pan Longbottom wyszedł w porze lunchu, ale nie do szpitala, tylko – jak sam powiedział – do archiwum Ministerstwa Magii. Wrócił, kiedy już się zbierałam do domu. Wyglądał na dosyć wzburzonego, ale zadowolonego z siebie. Poprosił, żebym jeszcze przed wyjściem zaparzyła mu filiżankę herbaty, co chętnie zrobiłam. Kiedy wróciłam z kuchni, pan Longbottom był tak pochłonięty jakimiś papierami, że chyba nawet mnie nie zauważył. Postawiłam filiżankę na stole, powiedziałam „do widzenia” i wyszłam.  
Przez całą resztę tygodnia pan Longbottom prowadził intensywną korespondencję z wieloma osobami i praktycznie nie opuszczał swojego biura. Jednak mnie nie zlecał żadnych dodatkowych prac, więc dalej męczyłam się nad sprawozdaniem o dementorach.  
Wymieniałam telefoniczne wiadomości z Dennisem, ale nie udało nam się spotkać do piątku. Za to spędziłam parę wieczorów z jego siostrą w Dziurawym Kotle. Nie miałam pojęcia, czy to koszmary same mi przeszły, czy to magiczne wino miało takie kojące właściwości, w każdym razie od kiedy zaczęłam je pić do kolacji, spałam bardzo dobrze i wstawałam rano wypoczęta jak nigdy.  
Wreszcie nadszedł weekend. Umówiliśmy się z panem Potterem na Privet Drive 4. Jenny i ja wzięłyśmy już swoje rzeczy z Dziurawego Kotła i załadowałyśmy nimi cały bagażnik i część tylnego siedzenia samochodu Dennisa. Miałyśmy więcej miejsca, bo umówiłyśmy się, że Eve przywiozą jej rodzice.  
Kiedy dotarliśmy na miejsce, na podjeździe już stał jakiś samochód, który – jak się domyśliłam – należał do państwa Baumanów. Dennis zaparkował przy krawędzi jezdni i wyłączył silnik, po czym wszyscy troje zaczęliśmy wypakowywać nasze bagaże. Po chwili z domu wybiegła Eve, żeby nam pomóc. Normalnie użylibyśmy magii, ale teraz pewnie przyglądał się nam z tuzin mugoli z okolicznych domów, więc byłoby to wielce niewskazane.  
Eve i ja złapałyśmy mój kufer z obu stron, Creeveyowie – kufer Jenny i jakoś udało nam się je wnieść do domu. W środku ktoś rozmawiał. Rozpoznałam głos Harry’ego Pottera. Pozostali uczestnicy rozmowy mieli wyraźny szkocki akcent, więc domyśliłam się, że to Baumanowie.  
\- Skoro już wszyscy są, możemy podpisać umowę – stwierdził pan Potter. – Zapraszam wszystkich do jadalni – dodał nieco głośniej, żeby wszyscy go usłyszeli.  
Porzuciliśmy bagaże w korytarzu, szybko zdjęliśmy zaśnieżone buty i razem weszliśmy do wyznaczonego pokoju.  
\- Nie pali się, mogliście jeszcze spokojnie zdjąć kurtki– oznajmił pan Potter z rozbawieniem.  
Zrobiło mi się trochę głupio, bo to chyba ja pierwsza ruszyłam w płaszczu i reszta poszła za mną. Rozpięłam guziki i zaczęłam go zdejmować, kiedy poczułam, że ktoś za mną stoi i robi coś dziwnego. Zerknęłam przez ramię i zorientowałam się, że to Dennis usiłuje wziąć ode mnie płaszcz. Nie miałam wprawy, więc pewnie bardziej mu przeszkadzałam niż pomagałam. W każdym razie po chwili udało mi się pozbyć płaszcza i przekazać go w ręce mojego chłopaka. Jenny i Eve same zdjęły swoje okrycia, ale też podały je Dennisowi, więc biedaczek wyglądał trochę jak służący z jakiejś komedii.  
Gdy już uporałyśmy się z płaszczami, mogłyśmy zająć się umową. Podchodziłyśmy po kolei do stołu i składałyśmy swoje podpisy na wszystkich egzemplarzach. Było w tym coś z rytuału, ale nie potrafiłabym wytłumaczyć, co mógłby oznaczać. Na końcu swój podpis złożył też Harry Potter. Pomyślałam, że zachowam mój egzemplarz chociażby tylko po to, by potem móc się chwalić posiadaniem jego autografu. To był zupełnie idiotyczny pomysł i nie miałam pojęcia, skąd mi przyszedł do głowy. W każdym razie, kiedy wszyscy złożyli już swoje podpisy, poczułam, że stało się coś niezwykłego.  
\- Teraz razie możecie się już wprowadzić – oznajmił pan Potter, chowając swój egzemplarz umowy. – Trzy komplety kluczy są na stole, zaraz wam powiem, który klucz jest od czego.  
Po krótkim instruktażu pan Potter się pożegnał i wyszedł. Rodzice Eve i Dennis i tak musieliby przestawić samochody, żeby nasz gospodarz mógł wyjechać, więc również postanowili wracać do domu i zostawić nas same.  
Kiedy już się pożegnałyśmy ze wszystkimi, za pomocą zaklęć wniosłyśmy nasze kufry na piętro. Moja sypialnia miała okno wychodzące na ogródek i jedną ścianą przylegała do łazienki, drugą – do sypialni Jenny. Kiedy już postawiłam kufer koło szafki, postanowiłam ostrożnie zbadać stan moich mebli. Powoli usiadłam na łóżku, ale nawet nie skrzypnęło – najwyraźniej było w znacznie lepszym stanie niż sofa na parterze. Położyłam się i nie wyczułam żadnych wystających sprężyn. Tylko pościel była szorstka i sprana – pomyślałam, że trzeba ją będzie wymienić na nową.  
Podeszłam do szafy i ją otworzyłam. Była może nie pierwszej świeżości, ale zawiasy nie zatrzeszczały, kiedy ruszałam drzwiami, więc była dla niej jeszcze nadzieja. Wewnątrz znalazłam sporo wieszaków, których starczyło, by powiesić większość moich szat i mugolskich ubrań. Zamknęłam ją i przyjrzałam się biurku. Było niezbyt duże i całkiem zwyczajne. Wyjęłam z kufra parę książek, które były moją własnością, i położyłam je na blacie. Od razu poczułam, że ten pokój jest bardziej mój.  
O ile słyszałam, Eve i Jenny robiły to samo w swoich sypialniach. Wyszłam na korytarz i przez chwilę przysłuchiwałam się dźwiękowi energicznych kroków przemierzających pokoje tam i z powrotem – pewnie od kufra do szafki. Czułam się prawie jak w domu po powrocie ze szkoły na wakacje. Dziewczynki zwykle pierwszego dnia się rozpakowywały i we wszystkich pokojach panował ruch i gwar. Całkiem to lubiłam i przyjemnie było posłuchać czegoś podobnego.  
Kiedy już wzięłyśmy w posiadanie swoje pokoje, ruszyłyśmy zdobywać parter. Jenny i Eve odkryły, że pan Potter uruchomił centralne ogrzewanie i podłączył do prądu podstawowe sprzęty gospodarstwa domowego. W jednej z szafek znalazłyśmy nawet kilka niedużych białych kubków i pudełko z torebkami czarnej herbaty. Zagotowałyśmy więc wodę, zaparzyłyśmy herbatę i usiadłyśmy przy stole.  
\- Musimy iść po zakupy – stwierdziła Jenny. – Nie mamy tu nic do jedzenia i padniemy z głodu do poniedziałku. Tu niedaleko widziałam sklep spożywczy. Mam trochę mugolskich pieniędzy, więc damy radę. Kto chce iść?  
Popatrzyłyśmy po sobie nawzajem.  
\- Ja jeszcze nigdy nie byłam sama w mugolskim sklepie – wyznałam.  
\- To świetna okazja, żeby się wybrać – odparła Jenny ku mojemu przerażeniu. – Zaraz zrobimy listę zakupów. Mugolskie sklepy działają tak samo jak czarodziejskie – wybierasz rzeczy, a potem płacisz. Żadnej filozofii w tym nie ma. Dasz radę.  
\- A mogłabym pójść z Eve? – spytałam.  
\- Chętnie pójdę – odparła moja przyjaciółka. Poczułam tak ogromną ulgę, że prawie zrobiło mi się słabo. – Dowiem się przy okazji, gdzie jest ten sklep.  
\- Świetnie. No to co chcemy jeść?  
W pięć minut zrobiłyśmy całkiem pokaźną listę różnych produktów żywieniowych i zabranie Eve zaczęło mieć też uzasadnienie praktyczne, bo mogłabym nie udźwignąć tego wszystkiego sama.  
\- Szkoda, że nie mamy samochodu – westchnęła Jenny.  
\- Szkoda, że nie mamy nawet roweru – dodała Eve. – Nie pomyślałam, żeby wziąć mój z domu, a mogłybyśmy przewieźć nim chociaż część zakupów.  
\- Jeszcze dziś zacznę szukać czegoś w Internecie – obiecała Jenny. – Bo cały czas popieracie mój pomysł, żeby kupić wspólnie samochód, prawda?  
Przytaknęłyśmy.  
\- Świetnie. No to powodzenia.  
Założyłyśmy zimowe okrycia i wyszłyśmy na zewnątrz. Ruszyłyśmy w stronę wskazaną przez Jenny i po paru minutach marszu faktycznie trafiłyśmy na sklep spożywczy. Był dosyć spory, przynajmniej takie odniosłam wrażenie, bo moje doświadczenia z tego typu miejscami były niewielkie. Zagłębiłyśmy się między półki i zaczęłyśmy szukać rzeczy z naszej listy. Chciałam przeczytać etykietę każdego produktu, ale Eve zaczynała się niecierpliwić, więc tylko sprawdzałam datę ważności i wkładałam daną rzecz do koszyka. Poznałam przy okazji parę ciekawych składników, o których wcześniej nie słyszałam. Zwykle dostawałam gotowe potrawy, więc ciekawie było zobaczyć produkty, z których dopiero te potrawy miały powstać.  
Przez moją ciekawość spędziłyśmy w sklepie chyba ponad godzinę. Mogłabym tam spędzić nawet cały dzień, ale poczułam się nieswojo, kiedy obsługa zaczęła mi się podejrzliwie przyglądać. Być może wzięli mnie za złodziejkę albo wariatkę. Nie spodobało mi się to, więc to ja zaczęłam popędzać Eve.  
Bez problemu udało nam się zapłacić mugolskim pieniędzmi. Zapakowałyśmy zakupy do toreb i ruszyłyśmy w drogę powrotną. Szłyśmy zaśnieżoną ulicą dobry kawałek, kiedy nagle zorientowałyśmy się, że chyba pomyliłyśmy kierunki. Domy wprawdzie wyglądały tak samo, ale stały przed nimi trochę inne samochody. Już zaczęłam się denerwować i chciałam dzwonić do Jenny albo Dennisa, ale Eve stwierdziła, że możemy po prostu zapytać kogoś o drogę. Akurat chodnikiem z przeciwka szła jakaś starsza pani.  
\- Przepraszam bardzo, jesteśmy nowymi lokatorkami w domu na Privet Drive, numer 4, i chyba się trochę zgubiłyśmy.  
\- O jak miło, ten dom ostatnio stał taki pusty… Oczywiście, pokażę wam drogę, moje panny. Jesteście nowe w tej okolicy, to pewnie wszystko wygląda dla was tak samo – odparła pogodnie starsza pani.  
\- Ma pani rację, na początku trudno jest się tu zorientować – powiedziała szczerze Eve, a ja przytaknęłam.  
\- Panie tak we dwie wynajmują ten dom? – spytała staruszka, prowadząc nas odśnieżonym chodnikiem.  
Zastanowiłam się przez chwilę, czy ona uważa, że Eve i ja możemy być parą, ale odrzuciłam tę myśl.  
\- Jesteśmy koleżankami z pracy, mieszkamy jeszcze z trzecią koleżanką, która jest siostrą chłopaka Lis. – Wskazała mnie wzrokiem. Odpowiedź Eve brzmiała trochę, jakby moja przyjaciółka wyczuła w pytaniu tę samą dwuznaczność co ja.  
\- O, „Lis” to od jakiego imienia? – zainteresowała się staruszka. – Pytam, bo ja sama używam zdrobnienia „Bel” albo „Bella”, a wcale nie mam na imię Isabella, tylko Arabella.  
\- Melissa – przyznałam niechętnie. – Nazywam się Melissa Jones. A to jest Evelyn Bauman.  
\- Arabella Figg – przedstawiła się starsza pani. – Może Harry o mnie wspominał, kiedy wynajmował wam ten dom?  
\- Harry? – zdziwiła się Eve. – Pani zna Harry’ego Pottera?  
\- Ach. Więc nie wspominał. – Pani Figg wyglądała na rozczarowaną. – Byłam przyjaciółką rodziny, opiekowałam się nim czasem, kiedy był dzieckiem, ale tak naprawdę Harry pewnie pamięta mnie z tej sprawy z dementorem. Wyobrażacie sobie, że musiałam zeznawać przed Wizengamotem?  
Wymieniłyśmy z Eve zdumione spojrzenia.  
\- Zaraz, pan Potter chyba coś wspominał o pani… – przypomniała sobie Eve. – Ale na pewno nie wymienił nazwiska.  
\- Och, to szkoda. Ale nieważne. Jeśli kiedyś będziecie czegoś potrzebować, możecie mnie odwiedzić, ostatnio rzadko miewam gości. – Podała swój adres. – No dobrze. To już chyba ten dom. Privet Drive 4.  
\- Tak jest. Bardzo dziękujemy – powiedziała Eve.  
Uprzejmie pożegnałyśmy się z panią Figg i weszłyśmy do środka. W czasie naszej nieobecności Jenny zdążyła powyjmować garnki, sztućce, talerze i pozostałe sprzęty kuchenne, dokładnie je obejrzeć i ocenić ich przydatność. Potem zostawiła na wierzchu naczynia, które były nam potrzebne do przygotowania lunchu.  
My rozpakowałyśmy zakupy i ustaliłyśmy, co gdzie położyć. Nie miałam pojęcia, co trzymało się w lodówce, a co można było po prostu zostawić w szufladzie. Miałam naprawdę sporo do nadrobienia.  
Jenny użyła paru zaklęć tnących i zrobiła nam całkiem smaczną sałatkę. Jedząc, ustaliłyśmy, że na razie gotować będzie Jenny, bo przecież i tak miała pracować w domu. I do tego posiadała jakieś doświadczenie w dziedzinie samodzielnego przygotowywania posiłków. Eve chwilowo od poniedziałku do piątku i tak mieszkała w rezydencji Malfoyów, więc nie mogłaby gotować. A ja miałam problemy z odróżnieniem zielonego ogórka od cukinii, dlatego ewentualnie mogłabym się nadawać na pomoc kuchenną.  
Poza tym weekend minął nam na generalnych porządkach. Wymiatałyśmy kurze z kątów i wycierałyśmy blaty. Wyrzuciłyśmy też niektóre meble, które nie nadawały się zupełnie do niczego. Wieczorem byłam tak zmęczona, że oczy same mi się zamykały przy kolacji i już nie miałam siły siedzieć przy lampce wina z Eve i Jenny.

W poniedziałek rano moja głowa była jeszcze pełna przeżyć związanych z przeprowadzką, więc bez protestów pozwoliłam Jenny wsadzić się do autobusu podmiejskiego. Jakimś cudem zapamiętałam, gdzie i w co mam się przesiąść, więc bez większych przygód dotarłam na ulicę Pokątną. Zdążyłam już zapomnieć o niezwykłej zmianie zwyczajów pana Longbottoma, którą zaobserwowałam w poprzednim tygodniu. Dlatego też byłam zupełnie zaskoczona, gdy zostałam wezwana na zebranie, które miało się odbyć w porze lunchu. Spotkałam w kuchni Jake’a i kilka innych znajomych osób, ale nikt nie wiedział, o co może chodzić. Padały różne pomysły, jedne bardziej absurdalne od drugich, ale wygrała teoria, że szykują się grupowe zwolnienia związane z kryzysem panującym w mugolskim świecie.  
Zjadłam lunch wcześniej i poszłam na zebranie z piórem i notatnikiem. Na miejscu zobaczyłam parę znajomych osób z Instytutu, w tym jedną z panien Wagner, które pamiętałam z czasów, kiedy byłam przydzielona do szkockiego oddziału naszego instytutu. Większości jednak nie znałam.  
Kiedy wybiła wyznaczona godzina, do sali wszedł pan Longbottom. Przywitał wszystkich i zaczął:  
\- Część z państwa wie, dlaczego została zaproszona na to zebranie, ale są też osoby, które dopiero teraz usłyszą, w jakiej sprawie się spotykamy. Dla naszego sponsora bardzo ważna jest poufność, więc zanim zaczniemy, muszę prosić państwa o podpisanie deklaracji, że wszystko, czego się państwo dowiedzą tutaj i potem w trakcie badania tego problemu, zachowają państwo dla siebie i udostępnią tylko innym upoważnionym osobom. Czy to jest zrozumiałe?  
Odpowiedział mu potwierdzający pomruk. Ludzie chyba nie byli zachwyceni, ale nie mieli wyboru – jeśli chcieli się dowiedzieć, o co chodzi, musieli się zgodzić. Rozprowadzono niewielkie kawałki pergaminu z oświadczeniami, podpisaliśmy je, po czym je zebrano.  
\- Bardzo państwu dziękuję. Teraz możemy przejść do rzeczy. Otóż tydzień temu zgłosił się do mnie pan Draco Malfoy i powiedział, że u jego synka, który ma skończone cztery lata, na lewym przedramieniu pojawił się mroczny znak.  
Część słuchaczy aż sapnęła z zaskoczenia, część przyglądała się panu Longbottomowi z niedowierzaniem, a część czekała na ciąg dalszy.  
\- Nie muszę chyba mówić, że nie jest możliwe, by to lord Voldemort naznaczył tak tego chłopca. Istnieje możliwość, że chłopiec urodził się z tym mrocznym znakiem, tylko wcześniej rodzice brali je za zwykłe znamię. Wygląda na to, że w tym przypadku czarna magia złamała mugolskie prawa dziedziczenia i jakimś cudem przeniosła mroczny znak na dziecko. Pan Malfoy zlecił nam zbadanie tego zjawiska.  
Słuchacze z uwagą wpatrywali się w pana Longbottoma, a on kontynuował.  
\- Stworzyłem wstępny plan działania, który został zaakceptowany przez dyrektora Instytutu. Jeśli ktoś będzie miał jakieś pytania, uwagi, wątpliwości lub pomysły, to chętnie ich wysłucham. Otóż uważam, że powinniśmy zbadać wszystkie dokumenty, które mamy na temat Śmierciożerców. Akta w Ministerstwie Magii, archiwa medyczne w szpitalu świętego Munga, dokumenty przechowywane przez rodziny… Wiem, że to nie będzie łatwe. Udało mi się na razie uzyskać dostęp do ministerialnych i szpitalnych dokumentów zmarłych Śmierciożerców. W przypadku żywych jest trudniej, ponieważ – jak wiemy – nie wszyscy zostali skazani i oficjalnie uznani za zwolenników lorda Voldemorta. Należy się spodziewać, że do części z nich w ogóle nie uda nam się dotrzeć. Pan Malfoy obiecał porozmawiać ze swoimi starymi znajomymi i przekonać ich, żeby zechcieli porozmawiać z nami i poddać się ewentualnym badaniom. Musimy też wiedzieć więcej o samym mechanizmie działania mrocznych znaków. Wiem, że badania w bibliotece pana Lucjusza Malfoya są prowadzone przede wszystkim pod kątem dementorów, ale trzeba będzie je też poszerzyć o wszystko, co może dotyczyć mrocznych znaków.  
Panna Wagner tylko pokiwała głową. Pomyślałam, że Eve będzie miała jeszcze więcej pracy niż do tej pory.  
\- Państwa z działu eliksirów, których tu wezwałem, poproszę o dołączenie do uzdrowicieli w szpitalu świętego Munga przy przeglądaniu dokumentacji medycznej. Zaprosiłem tu też parę osób, które zostaną oddelegowane do ministerialnego archiwum, żeby przeanalizować zebrane tam informacje.  
Poczułam, że wzrok pana Longbottoma zatrzymał się na chwilę na mnie, i zrozumiałam, po co tu jestem. Zamiast marnować czas na pisanie sprawozdania, w końcu dostanę coś pożytecznego do roboty. Właściwie nawet mnie to ucieszyło.  
\- Przypominam państwu o obowiązku zachowania absolutnej tajemnicy wobec osób trzecich – powiedział jeszcze pan Longbottom, po czym pozwolił nam się rozejść. Na odchodnym powiedział mi, że mam się jutro rano stawić w hallu Ministerstwa Magii, a już potem ktoś stamtąd się zajmie mną i paroma innymi oddelegowanymi od nas osobami.  
Wróciłam do biurka i próbując otrząsnąć się z zaskoczenia, napisałam spory fragment sprawozdania o dementorach. Pomyślałam, że powinnam kupić sobie albo pożyczyć jakąś książkę o tym całym Voldemorcie i jego zwolennikach, bo czułam się trochę tak, jakbym miała się zajmować rzeczami, które zdarzyły się za czasów młodości moich dziadków.  
Byłam też niepocieszona, że nie mogłam opowiedzieć o wszystkim Jake’owi.  
Po południu, kiedy już miałam się zacząć zbierać do domu, dostałam wiadomość od Jenny, że czeka na mnie przed Dziurawym Kotłem. Pomyślałam, że pewnie przyjechała autobusem i miała akurat coś do załatwienia w okolicy, więc chciała się spotkać i wrócić razem. Jakież było więc moje zaskoczenie, kiedy zobaczyłam Jenny siedzącą za kierownicą samochodu!  
\- Znalazłam to cudeńko na aukcji internetowej – oznajmiła, kiedy już wsiadłam. – Może nie jest nowe ani bardzo szybkie, ale jeździ i raczej się nie rozpadnie w ciągu najbliższych miesięcy. Było też dosyć tanie, więc same zalety.  
\- To niesamowite – stwierdziłam. – Ja bym tak nie potrafiła. W jeden dzień kupić samochód! Jenny, jesteś moją bohaterką!  
\- Drobiazg – odparła wesoło. – Nie takie rzeczy się już robiło. Grunt, że mogę cię już teraz wozić do pracy i z powrotem. No chyba że chcesz jechać gdzie indziej?  
\- Nie, wracajmy do domu.  
Zaskoczyło mnie, jak szybko zaczęłam nazywać Privet Drive domem.  
Wróciłyśmy i Jenny włączyła kuchenkę, żeby podgrzać obiad, który przygotowała wcześniej.  
\- Coś nowego w sprawie Barty’ego Croucha? – spytała.  
\- Nie, chyba nie. Zresztą nie czytam za bardzo gazet, to nie wiem. Myślałam, że ty to śledzisz.  
\- Tak, ale w prasowych doniesieniach nie ma wszystkiego. Może jako pracownik Magicznego Instytutu Naukowego im. Karen Wright masz dostęp do jakichś dodatkowych informacji?  
Zdziwiło mnie to przypuszczenie i zaprzeczyłam.  
\- Zresztą pewnie najwięcej teraz wiedzą aurorzy. W końcu to oni go szukają, od kiedy zniknął.  
\- To takie fascynujące. Ciekawe, co się z nim stało?  
Wzruszyłam ramionami.  
\- Widziałam go tylko parę razy, jak leżał na łóżku w szpitalu. A potem usłyszałam, że nagle zniknął. Pewnie po prostu zabrała go potajemnie rodzina. Nie sądzę, żeby wyszedł stamtąd o własnych siłach. Zresztą uzdrowiciele twierdzą, że po tylu latach leżenia to praktycznie niemożliwe.  
\- Ale to i tak ciekawe – powiedziała Jenny. – Chciałabym kiedyś odkryć, co tak naprawdę się z nim stało.  
\- Tylko nie zapomnij potem powiadomić aurorów – powiedziałam półżartem.  
\- Jasne.  
Jenny zrobiła na obiad całkiem smaczne leczo. Żałowałam, że Eve nie mogła go spróbować. Chociaż kuchnia Malfoyów pewnie też nie była najgorsza.

Następnego dnia rano wstałam, kiedy tylko zadzwonił mój budzik. Zeszłam na dół i zrobiłam sobie śniadanie. Nadeszła pora, kiedy już prawie powinnam wychodzić, ale Jenny nie dawała znaku życia. Uznałam, że zaspała, więc zapukałam do jej drzwi, po czym ostrożnie weszłam. Rzeczywiście leżała w łóżku, zaplątana w skotłowaną pościel. Postukałam ją lekko w ramię. Nie zareagowała, więc złapałam ją za rękę i potrząsnęłam. Ona nagle otworzyła oczy i zaczęła przeraźliwie krzyczeć. Puściłam ją i zatkałam uszy, bo przestraszyłam się, że pękną mi bębenki. Jednocześnie próbowałam jej powiedzieć, że to tylko ja, ale chyba mnie nie słyszała. Oprzytomniała dopiero po chwili. Spojrzała na mnie ze zdziwieniem, potem sprawdziła, która godzina, i rzuciła jakąś wiązankę w obcym języku, która – sądząc na podstawie intonacji – mogła być tylko przekleństwem.  
\- Daj mi pięć minut, Lis. Zaraz będę na dole.  
Posłusznie zeszłam do przedpokoju i przygotowałam się do wyjścia. Z góry dochodziły szybkie kroki i przekleństwa, jakieś rzeczy spadały na podłogę… Mimo tego chaosu Jenny udało się po pięciu minutach stawić na dole w kompletnym ubraniu, chociaż bez makijażu i z włosami związanymi byle jak.  
\- Grunt to umyć zęby. Resztę jakoś da się przeżyć – oznajmiła i zaczęła zakładać zimowe buty.  
Przez całą drogę Jenny ziewała przeraźliwie. Dopiero kiedy podjechałyśmy pod Dziurawy Kocioł, przypomniało mi się, że przecież miałam dziś pracować w Ministerstwie. Powiedziałam o tym Jenny, a ona zaklęła krótko i ruszyła dalej.  
\- Szkoda, że nie powiedziałaś wcześniej. Do Ministerstwa jest od nas bliżej i teraz będę musiała jechać naokoło.  
\- Przepraszam.  
\- Nic się nie stało, w sumie to wszystko moja wina, bo zaspałam i narobiłam bałaganu od samego rana. To dziwne, bo byłam przekonana, że nastawiłam budzik.  
Dosyć szybko dojechałyśmy do jednego z wejść do Ministerstwa Magii. Pożegnałam się z Jenny i obiecałam, że dam znać, jak już będę wiedziała, o której kończę.

Pierwszy dzień pracy w Ministerstwie nie był zbyt ciekawy. To znaczy oczywiście byłam przerażona nowym miejscem, ludźmi i nieznanymi regułami, ale jak na przerażające nowe miejsce Ministerstwo okazało się dość nudne. Przesiedziałam pierwsze parę godzin na szkoleniu orientacyjnym razem z kilkoma osobami z Instytutu, które znałam z widzenia, potem oprowadzono nas po budynku i już właściwie był czas wracać. Całe szczęście, że Jenny mnie odebrała, bo chyba nie trafiłabym z powrotem komunikacją miejską.  
Kiedy byłam w pracy, ugotowała cały garniec barszczu, więc miałyśmy zapas gotowego jedzenia na cały tydzień.  
Wieczorem obejrzałyśmy razem mugolskie wiadomości w telewizji i Jenny tłumaczyła mi, kto jest kim. Nie zapamiętałam z tego zbyt wiele, ale i tak poczułam, że robię postępy. Na kolację wypiłam lampkę mugolskiego wina, ale nie było nawet w połowie tak dobre jak magiczne. Jenny nie piła, bo bała się, że rano wciąż będzie miała we krwi alkohol, a za to mogliby jej odebrać prawo jazdy. Poza tym znów mogłaby mieć problemy ze wstaniem.  
Położyłam się do łóżka i już mi się wydawało, że wszystko jest dobrze i zasnę bez problemu, ale nagle obudziłam się w łazience zlana zimnym potem. A może przez sen weszłam do wanny i odkręciłam wodę? Nie miałam pojęcia, co się stało, więc wróciłam do łóżka. Spałam spokojnie do rana i gdyby nie mokra piżama, byłabym przekonana, że to wszystko mi się tylko śniło.

W środę Jenny wstała przede mną i zajęła mi łazienkę, więc musiałam skorzystać z tej na dole. Dobrze, że chwilowo nie mieszkała z nami Eve, bo chyba pozabijałybyśmy się o miejsce w kolejce do porannego prysznica.  
Kiedy Jenny suszyła włosy na górze, ja zrobiłam tosty i zagotowałam wodę. Kiedy zeszła, spokojnie zjadłyśmy śniadanie i wyjechałyśmy do Londynu.  
\- To powiesz mi, czemu teraz jeździsz do Ministerstwa? – zagadnęła Jenny.  
\- Nie mogę, podpisałam oświadczenie – odparłam. – Dostaliśmy nową sprawę do zbadania i nie mogę o tym mówić.  
\- Szkoda… Nawet najmniejszego szczegółu nie możesz mi zdradzić? Czy chodzi o magiczne stworzenie? Eliksir? Zaklęcie? Czarną magię? Czy to ma coś wspólnego z Voldemortem?  
Moja mina musiała mnie zupełnie zdradzić, bo Jenny wyglądała, jakby już wiedziała wszystko.  
\- Tyle lat już minęło, a wy ciągle się zajmujecie Voldemortem? Ciekawe – stwierdziła. – Szkoda, że nie zostawił przepisów na swoje zaklęcia, prawda? Mielibyście o wiele mniej pracy.  
\- Ale proszę cię, nie mów nikomu! Pan Malfoy prosił o dyskrecję… – powiedziałam, zanim sobie uświadomiłam, że właśnie zdradzam jej kolejną tajemnicę.  
\- Pan Malfoy? Ale który? Lucjusz? A może Draco? Chociaż te stare rody w ogóle są bardzo skryte, więc nie zdziwiłabym się, gdyby chodziło o jakieś głupstwo… Ale może nie? Może to coś naprawdę ważnego?  
\- Ja ci już nic więcej nie powiem. I proszę cię, nie wypytuj mnie – stwierdziłam na tyle stanowczo, na ile byłam w stanie.  
\- Dobrze, przepraszam. Zapomniałam przez chwilę, że nie jesteś jednym z moich informatorów, z których trzeba wycisnąć wszystko, co się da, tylko moją przyjaciółką. Przepraszam, to się już nie powtórzy.  
Dałam się przeprosić, ale miałam dziwne wrażenie, że zapewnienia Jenny nie były wiarygodne.

Drugiego dnia zostałam oprowadzona po archiwach Ministerstwa Magii. Panna Susan Bones wytłumaczyła mi skomplikowane zasady oznaczania akt. Na szczęście powiedziała, że nie będę musiała sama się z tym mierzyć – mam po prostu dostać wybrane teczki, przeczytać ich zawartość i wywnioskować, czy przydadzą się do badań.  
Dowiedziałam się, że archiwa Ministerstwa Magii są niemal tak stare jak Hogwart – a w każdym razie najwcześniejsze skatalogowane dokumenty pochodziły z czasów średniowiecza. A ponieważ katalog prowadzono zaledwie od dwustu lat (i w tym czasie kilkakrotnie zmieniały się zasady porządkowania zbiorów) bardzo możliwe, że gdzieś w tych zakurzonych pomieszczeniach znajdowały się naprawdę starożytne zabytki biurokracji.  
Zanim tu przyszłam, wyobrażałam sobie archiwum po prostu jako taką mniej uczęszczaną hogwarcką bibliotekę. Ale na miejscu oszołomił mnie ogrom przestrzeni. Główna sala była ogromna. Wielkością dorównywała może nawet wielkiej sali w Hogwarcie. Regały z rozmaitymi pudłami ciągnęły się od podłogi po sam sufit. Do ścian przyklejono kilka pięter wąskich krużganków, którymi można się było dostać do licznych drzwi. Każde drzwi opatrzono tabliczką. Na pierwszy rzut oka całość wyglądała na zupełnie niemożliwą do ogarnięcia.  
\- Po jakimś czasie można się w tym mniej więcej zorientować – pocieszała mnie panna Bones. – Zaczęłam tu pracować niedługo po skończeniu szkoły, to będzie już trochę ponad dziesięć lat, i doskonale wiem, co znajduje się w najnowszych archiwach. Ale żeby zbadać zbiory sprzed osiemnastego wieku, trzeba by zatrudnić więcej personelu, a na to Ministerstwo nigdy nie ma środków. Na szczęście nam będą potrzebne dane z ostatnich kilkudziesięciu lat, więc nie będzie z tym problemu.  
Uśmiechnęłam się z wdzięcznością.  
\- Na pewno pani sama ma się tym zajmować? Tych akt jest dosyć sporo jak na jedną osobę.  
Przez chwilę poczułam przypływ paniki. Pozostałe osoby z Instytutu zostały poprzydzielane do archiwów poszczególnych działów, więc w archiwum głównym zostałam sama. A jeśli to zadanie faktycznie mnie przerośnie? Jeśli wyjdzie na jaw moja niekompetencja i przeze mnie projekt badawczy zakończy się klęską? Przecież wcale nie miałam doświadczenia w takich sprawach!  
Na szczęście zaraz przyszło mi do głowy, że pan Longbottom prawdopodobnie wie, co robi, i nie powierzyłby mi takiego zadania, gdyby było za trudne. Poza tym my też nie mogliśmy narzekać na nadmiar personelu.  
\- Pewnie jeśli znajdę coś ważnego, to pan Longbottom przyśle tu kogoś jeszcze – odparłam.  
Tego dnia zjadłyśmy razem lunch w ministerialnej kantynie. Panna Bones dyskretnie wskazała mi kilku członków sławnego Zakonu Feniksa, którzy najwyraźniej pracowali w Ministerstwie i akurat tutaj spędzali swoją przerwę śniadaniową. Poczułam się trochę nieswojo, bo w całym pomieszczeniu nie miałam nikogo znajomego. Zatęskniłam za Instytutem, gdzie zawsze mogłam liczyć na towarzystwo Jake’a. Na domiar złego w Ministerstwie mój smartfon zaczynał gorzej działać i przyszło mi do głowy, że nadmiar magii może mu szkodzić.  
Zakończyłam mój dzień pracy wykończona zwiedzaniem archiwum i lekko przygnębiona brakiem kontaktu z przyjaciółmi. Kiedy już wyszłam z budynku i zaczęłam się rozglądać za Jenny, zadzwonił telefon. Na wyświetlaczu pojawił się jej numer.  
\- Cześć, gdzie jesteś? – spytałam, pewna, że Jenny dzwoni, bo zaparkowała gdzieś dalej i chce mi podać swoją lokalizację.  
\- Cześć, Lis, bardzo cię przepraszam, ale nie mogę cię dziś odebrać. Wypadło mi coś naprawdę ważnego… Pewnie wrócę późno, ale jedzenie masz w domu przygotowane, musisz tylko podgrzać. Słuchaj, powiem ci teraz, czym możesz wrócić do domu. – Tu podała mi kilka numerów autobusów i przystanki, na których miałam się przesiąść. – Dasz radę, w końcu już kiedyś trafiłaś z domu do pracy. Muszę już kończyć. Zobaczymy się dziś wieczorem albo jutro rano. A jeśliby nie było mnie rano… Raczej nie planuję takiej opcji, ale kto wie, jak sytuacja się rozwinie… W każdym razie mam nadzieję, że sobie sama poradzisz. Strasznie cię przepraszam, ale to, co muszę załatwić, jest okropnie ważne. Powodzenia. Cześć.  
Zszokowana, słuchałam sygnału przerwanego połączenia. W panice usiłowałam znaleźć jakieś wyjście z sytuacji. Jenny chyba zapomniała, że dojechałam sama na Pokątną, a do Ministerstwa zawsze ona mnie przywoziła. I nie miałam najmniejszego pojęcia, jak stąd wrócić do Little Whinging. Przyszło mi do głowy, że pewnie mogłam złapać mugolską taksówkę, ale nie odważyłabym się chyba wsiąść do samochodu z obcym człowiekiem.  
Miałam w ręce telefon, więc mogłam do kogoś zadzwonić. W pierwszej chwili pomyślałam o Eve, ale ona przecież pracowała teraz w rezydencji pana Malfoya, więc najwyżej mogła mi powiedzieć, którym autobusem powinnam jechać. Wybrałam numer Dennisa. Czekałam dłuższą chwilę, ale nie odbierał. Pewnie był w pracy i miał wyciszony telefon. Wiedziałam, że w Londynie mieszkają jeszcze rodzice Eve, ale nie miałam do nich numeru; zresztą i tak nie chciałam im zawracać głowy.  
Przejrzałam moją listę kontaktów i trafiłam wreszcie na Jake’a. Wybrałam jego numer i nie zdążyłam się nawet zastanowić, co mu powiem, kiedy usłyszałam jego wesoły głos.  
\- Cześć, Lis! Jak tam leci w Ministerstwie?  
W tle było słychać jakieś głosy. Domyśliłam się, że jest jeszcze w pracy i razem z kolegami przygotowuje następny fascynujący projekt.  
\- Wszystko w porządku – odparłam bez entuzjazmu.  
W słuchawce rozległy się jakieś śmiechy.  
\- Nie rżeć tam, ja tu rozmawiam – odezwał się głośniej Jake. – Przepraszam cię, Lis, ale chyba ludziom od eliksirów przez przypadek wyszło coś rozśmieszającego i jakimś cudem dotarło do naszego działu. – Jake parsknął śmiechem, ale zaraz się uspokoił.  
\- Mam pytanie – zaczęłam niepewnie. Przecież nie miałam pojęcia, czy on nie musi przypadkiem akurat zostać w dłużej w pracy i czy w ogóle będzie chciał mi pomóc.  
\- Mam już dziewczynę – odparł i znów się roześmiał. – Dobra, żartowałem. O co chodzi?  
Odetchnęłam głęboko i zebrałam się na odwagę.  
\- Jenny nie może po mnie przyjechać, więc stoję pod Ministerstwem i nie mam pojęcia, jak wrócić do domu.  
Jake zachichotał radośnie.  
\- Przepraszam – powiedział, kiedy już się opanował. – Mieszkasz w Little Whinging, prawda? Hm. Jesteś głodna?  
Zastanowiłam się. Byłam tak zdenerwowana, że nawet nie pomyślałam o jedzeniu.  
\- Nie, chyba nie.  
\- Mam pomysł. Nie mam w tej chwili nic pilnego w pracy, więc zaraz się zbiorę, przeniosę się siecią Fiuu do Ministerstwa i tam się z tobą spotkam. Mógłbym oczywiście cię teleportować, ale mówiłaś, że mieszkasz w mugolskiej okolicy, więc to pewnie odpada.  
Pokiwałam głową, nie myśląc o tym, że on przecież mnie nie widzi.  
\- W takim razie pozostaje nam tylko komunikacja miejska, bo niestety nie dorobiłem się jeszcze samochodu. Wytrzymasz jeszcze z kwadrans sama?  
\- Jasne.  
Pożegnaliśmy się i przerwałam połączenie. Byłam mu niesamowicie wdzięczna, że tak chętnie postanowił się mną zająć, chociaż przecież nie musiał.  
Postałam na mrozie jeszcze chwilę, spoglądając z lekkim przestrachem na mijających mnie mugoli, aż wreszcie zauważyłam znajomą sylwetkę Jake’a.  
\- Cześć, moja damo w opałach – zachichotał.  
\- Cześć – odparłam, czując, że mnie też robi się wesoło.  
\- To niesamowite, że udało ci się przetrwać tyle czasu w tych niesprzyjających warunkach.  
\- Też nie mogę w to uwierzyć – zgodziłam się z uśmiechem. Łatwo było śmiać się z mojego wcześniejszego przerażenia, kiedy obok stał ktoś, kto potrafił mi pomóc.  
\- No to do boju. – Jake podał mi ramię, które przyjęłam, i poprowadził mnie na odpowiedni przystanek. – Mogę ci napisać, w którą linię masz wsiąść, gdzie i w co się przesiąść. Mogę też z tobą pojechać całą trasę, ale wtedy żądam jakiegoś zadośćuczynienia za poniesiony koszt straconego czasu.  
Zmartwiłam się. Nie chciałam znów zostać sama, ale z drugiej strony nie mogłam mu się też narzucać. Jake chyba doskonale zrozumiał, o czym myślę, bo powiedział:  
\- Mam pomysł. Odwiozę cię do domu, a ty mnie poczęstujesz obiadem. No chyba że to jest zły pomysł, wtedy możesz mi po prostu kiedyś postawić lunch w pracy.  
Zastanowiłam się.  
\- Jenny zrobiła wielki gar barszczu. Na pewno wystarczy dla nas dwojga. Jesteś zainteresowany? – spytałam niepewnie.  
\- Brzmi nieźle. Wprawdzie nigdy czegoś takiego nie jadłem, ale spróbować można. To co, wybierasz opcję z odprowadzeniem do domu i nakarmieniem konwojenta?  
Nie byłam pewna, czy moje współlokatorki byłyby zachwycone, że zapraszam do domu obcych. Z drugiej strony przecież to był tylko Jake, którego Eve znała osobiście, a Jenny ze słyszenia.  
\- Okej. To czym jedziemy? – spytałam.  
\- Chwileczkę. – Podszedł do słupka z rozkładem i zagłębił się w opisach tras i godzinach odjazdów. Po chwili wrócił. – Już wszystko wiem. Masz kartę miejską?  
\- Tak. Z opłatą za przejazd nie będzie problemu, ja po prostu nie wiem, jak tam dojechać.  
\- Okej. Ja też mam kartę. Kiedy będziemy jechać, uważaj na numery autobusów i przystanki, na których będziemy się przesiadać. Zresztą gdzie ja mam mózg – wykrzyknął nagle, uderzając się otwartą ręką w czoło. – Przecież ty masz smartfona, Lis. A na smartfonie można sobie zainstalować aplikację, do której wpisujesz, skąd dokąd chcesz jechać komunikacją miejską, i wszystko ci się ładnie wyświetla. Mogę ci ją zainstalować, chcesz?  
\- Dobrze, ale jeszcze dziś możesz ze mną pojechać? – odparłam niepewnie, podając mu telefon.  
\- Jasne. Przy okazji od razu ci pokażę, jak tego używać. O, właśnie jedzie nasz autobus. Umiesz używać karty miejskiej, prawda?  
\- Umiem.  
\- No to wsiadajmy.  
Autobus okazał się dość zatłoczony. Najwyraźniej kończyłam pracę o tej samej porze co większość mugoli. Wcisnęłam się w kącik obok Jake’a, który coś zapamiętale klikał w moim telefonie.  
\- Już. Widzisz? – Podał mi go z powrotem.  
Odnalazłam ikonę nowego programu i go uruchomiłam. Jake zaglądał mi przez ramię i tłumaczył znaczenie poszczególnych okienek i przycisków. Spędziliśmy tak ponad pół godziny, bo autobus utknął w korku, zanim dotarł do przystanku, na którym mieliśmy się przesiąść.  
Nie byłam przyzwyczajona do takich warunków transportu i w pewnej chwili poczułam, że robi mi się gorąco i kolana pode mną słabną. Złapałam się Jake’a, a on mnie podtrzymał.  
\- Już zaraz wysiadamy – pocieszył mnie dość niefrasobliwym tonem. Widocznie efekty działania oparów eliksiru rozśmieszającego jeszcze do końca nie minęły.  
Kiedy w miarę doszłam do siebie, siedziałam na przystankowej ławce, a Jake pochylał się nade mną.  
\- Już mi lepiej – chciałam powiedzieć, ale z moich ust wydobył się tylko jakiś niezrozumiały bełkot.  
\- Dosyć tego dobrego – oznajmił znienacka mój kolega. Pochylił się, objął mnie ramieniem w pasie, odprowadził w kawałek od przystanku, na którym czekali mugole, a kiedy już zniknęliśmy im z oczu, wszystko zawirowało, coś szarpnęło i nagle staliśmy w jakimś niewielkim, słabo oświetlonym pomieszczeniu.  
\- Co się dzieje? – spytałam, oszołomiona.  
\- Teleportowałem nas do Little Whinging. W Internecie znalazłem informację, że w waszym lokalnym centrum handlowym jest wyznaczone miejsce do bezpiecznej teleportacji i z niego skorzystałem.  
\- W Internecie? Do teleportacji? – Zupełnie nie rozumiałam, co do mnie mówi.  
\- Wytłumaczę później. Chodź. – Wyprowadził mnie przez całkiem zwykłe drzwi do sporej hali zastawionej niemal po sufit różnymi towarami.  
Potykając się, wyszłam za nim przez automatyczne drzwi. Kiedy ponownie owionęło mnie zimne powietrze, wreszcie zorientowałam się, gdzie jestem.  
\- Little Whinging!  
\- Właśnie – potwierdził Jake. – Privet Drive 4, tak?  
Kiwnęłam głową. W myślach ucieszyłam się, że ostatnio tyle mu opowiadałam o moim nowym domu.  
Nawet nie zauważyłam, jak dotarliśmy na Privet Drive. Jake nie zawracał sobie głowy szukaniem klucza i otworzył drzwi zaklęciem. Uczynił to jednak na tyle dyskretnie, że sąsiedzi chyba nic nie zauważyli.  
W środku pomógł mi zdjąć płaszcz i powiesić go w szafie, a z butami już jakoś sama dałam sobie radę.  
\- Już idę grzać zupę.  
Rzuciłam odpowiednie zaklęcie i już po pięciu minutach siedzieliśmy w kuchni nad parującymi miseczkami z barszczem.  
Spokój, wygodne siedzenie i ciepły posiłek trochę rozjaśniły mi w głowie, bo w końcu byłam w stanie zdać sobie sprawę z tego, jak tu trafiłam. Zaraz zapytałam o to Jake'a, który podchodził do barszczu z nieco mniejszym entuzjazmem.  
\- Widzisz, Lis, w Internecie też są opcje, które widzą tylko czarodzieje. A nawet są całe strony. Na przykład można sprawdzić, gdzie w danym miejscu wyznaczono bezpieczne miejsca do teleportacji. No wiesz, takie, z których można praktycznie o każdej porze wyjść i wtopić się w tłum, bez budzenia jakichkolwiek podejrzeń mugoli. Zwykle to są sklepy i galerie handlowe, ale też dworce, uczelnie, stacje metra…  
\- Zaraz, ale przecież większość sklepów i galerii handlowych jest zamknięta w nocy.  
\- I dlatego przy każdym miejscu są godziny otwarcia. Mogę ci zainstalować aplikację, która wyświetla te miejsca, jeśli chcesz. Ale chyba nie potrafisz się teleportować, więc nie wiem, czy ci się przyda – odparł Jake i nabrał na łyżkę kolejną porcję zupy.  
\- Nie umiem – zgodziłam się ponuro.  
\- Możesz zawsze wybrać się na kurs. To nic trudnego. Ja potrafiłem się teleportować już po kilku lekcjach, a ty przecież nie jesteś mniej zdolna niż ja – stwierdził zupełnie tak, jakby oznajmiał mi coś oczywistego. A mi nigdy by nie przyszło do głowy, że mój talent chociaż w połowie dorównuje jego uzdolnieniom.  
\- Ja bym się bała – powiedziałam szczerze.  
\- Nie ma czego. Nie znam statystyk, ale teleportacja jest chyba znacznie bezpieczniejsza niż na przykład podróż samochodem. No chyba że ktoś jest naprawdę świetnym kierowcą i słabym czarodziejem – odparł, przechylając talerz, żeby nabrać na łyżkę ostatnią porcję zupy. Ja już dawno zjadłam swój barszcz i teraz czekałam na niego, żeby włożyć naczynia do zmywarki.  
\- Sama nie wiem. Ale chyba gdybym musiała wybierać, poszłabym na kurs prawa jazdy, a nie kurs teleportacji. Przynajmniej w samochodzie będę cały czas w jednym kawałku. – Wzdrygnęłam się na samą myśl o tym, że mogłabym zniknąć w jednym miejscu i pojawić się w drugim.  
\- To na co czekasz? Zapisz się – stwierdził, odkładając łyżkę do pustej już miski.  
\- Co?  
\- No przecież mówiłaś, że twoja współlokatorka wstaje wcześnie tylko po to, żeby cię odwieźć. A gdybyś ty miała prawo jazdy, ona mogłaby się wyspać, a ty byłabyś niezależna od niej.  
\- Ale samochód cały czas jest nasz wspólny – zauważyłam.  
\- Wiesz, o co mi chodzi. – Jake chyba się nieco zniecierpliwił moim brakiem entuzjazmu. – Nawet jeśli nie będziesz prowadzić samochodu, to będziesz zawsze miała taką możliwość. I to już daje ci sporo niezależności.  
\- Zastanowię się nad tym – odparłam dla świętego spokoju.  
Jake zerknął na nasze puste talerze, a potem na zegarek.  
\- Chyba się trochę zasiedziałem. Umówiłem się z kolegami na kino, więc muszę już lecieć. – Wstał od stołu.  
\- Jasne, leć.  
\- Nie masz nic przeciwko, żebym się deportował ze środka? – Spojrzał na mnie pytająco.  
\- Ale mugolscy sąsiedzi mogą zauważyć, że wszedłeś i nie wyszedłeś.  
Westchnął.  
\- No dobrze, to w takim razie wyjdę, znajdę jakiś ciemny zaułek i deportuję się stamtąd. Dzięki za obiad. – Uśmiechnął się i wyszedł do korytarza. Kiedy ja stanęłam w drzwiach kuchni, miał już na sobie zimowe buty i ciepłe okrycie. – To do zobaczenia.  
\- Pa!  
Wyszedł i zamknął za sobą drzwi. Zostałam w domu sama i od razu mój dobry nastój prysnął. Gdzie mogła podziać się Jenny? Niepokój o nią rósł z każdą chwilą.  
Pozmywałam naczynia i zagotowałam wodę na herbatę. Nie wiedziałam, jak sprawdzić program telewizyjny w Internecie, więc tylko włączyłam sobie odcinek serialu „Doctor Who” z DVD. Zupełnie bez zastanowienia wybrałam końcówkę drugiego sezonu, więc pod koniec łkałam jak głupia i nie mogłam sobie darować, że nie wybrałam jakiegoś bardziej optymistycznego odcinka. Chociaż z drugiej strony mogłam trafić też na coś wyjątkowo przerażającego, więc może i tak było lepiej.  
Jenny wciąż nie wracała, więc skorzystałam z okazji i urządziłam sobie długą kąpiel. To mnie trochę uspokoiło. Rozgrzana i pachnąca poszłam do łóżka. W domu panowała absolutna cisza, tylko gdzieś na dole brzęczała lodówka. W ciągu ostatnich dni zawsze przed zaśnięciem słyszałam leniwe kroki Jenny, która często wieczorem chodziła do kuchni po coś ciepłego do picia i pracowała do późna. Kiedy obie akurat zostawiłyśmy otwarte drzwi do swoich pokojów, słyszałam nawet, jak stuka w klawisze, zwłaszcza jeśli pisała szybko i z impetem.  
Nawet nie zdawałam sobie sprawy z obecności tych dźwięków, dopóki ich nie zabrakło. Cisza wyrywała mnie ze snu. Poza tym trochę się martwiłam o Jenny. Może stało się coś złego? Przez chwilę walczyłam ze sobą, bo moje ciało chciało już zapaść w sen, a umysł domagał się sprawdzenia, czy przypadkiem nikt nie dzwonił, kiedy byłam w łazience. Ostatecznie ciało wygrało.

Następnego poranka obudziłam się z bolącym prawym kolanem. W pierwszej chwili pomyślałam, że to tylko sen, ale ból był bardzo realny. W końcu usiadłam na łóżku, zapaliłam światło i wysunęłam nogi spod kołdry. W bolącym miejscu zauważyłam ze zdziwieniem ciemny siniec poprzecinany paskami zdartego naskórka, jakbym przewróciła się na żwirze. Rana bolała i musiała wcześniej trochę krwawić, bo znalazłam czerwone plamki na prześcieradle. Wyglądało na to, że lunatykowałam i to chyba po jakichś wertepach.  
Zerknęłam na zegarek. Zbliżała się pora, o której i tak miałam wstać, więc wyłączyłam budzik i pokuśtykałam do łazienki, gdzie trzymałyśmy środki opatrunkowe. Posmarowałam ranę eliksirem odkażającym i przyspieszającym gojenie, nakleiłam plaster i przystąpiłam do swoich zwykłych porannych czynności. Dopiero kiedy włączyłam czajnik i sięgnęłam po dwa kubki, uświadomiłam sobie, że nie wiem, czy Jenny mnie dziś podwiezie. Ponieważ moja współlokatorka mogła akurat w tym momencie smacznie spać w swoim pokoju, postanowiłam jej nie przeszkadzać i po prostu sprawdzić, czy w garażu jest samochód. Kiedy woda szumiała w czajniku, ja narzuciłam ciepłe ubranie i wyszłam na zewnątrz. Niestety, nie miałyśmy wejścia do garażu bezpośrednio z domu.  
Otworzyłam. Samochodu nie było. Stłumiłam nagły atak paniki. Odetchnęłam głęboko mroźnym powietrzem i przypomniałam sobie, że Jake wczoraj zainstalował mi w telefonie aplikację, która powie mi, jak dojechać do pracy.  
Wróciłam do domu i podczas śniadania dowiedziałam się, jak się dostać do Ministerstwa Magii za pomocą mugolskich środków transportu. Zebrałam się w sobie, założyłam ciepłe okrycie i ruszyłam dziarsko na przystanek.  
Dzięki aplikacji w telefonie trafiłam bezbłędnie i pomyślałam, że transport publiczny może nie jest taki straszny. Gdy weszłam do archiwum, panna Bones już na mnie czekała ze stosikiem akt.  
\- Będziemy iść według alfabetu, dobrze?  
Skinęłam głową. Usiadłam za biurkiem, postawionym tu specjalnie dla gości, którzy uzyskali uprawnienia, by coś sprawdzić w archiwum. Na samej górze sterty papierów leżało pokaźnych rozmiarów tomiszcze. Jego okładkę pokrywała warstewka kurzu, poprzecinana śladami po dłoniach archiwistki. Najwyraźniej od dawna nikt tej książki nie używał.  
Ostrożnie starłam kurz i przeczytałam napis wyciśnięty złotymi literami w twardej – być może skórzanej – okładce: „Historia starożytnego i szlachetnego rodu Averych”. Uniosłam lekko brwi. Spodziewałam się tylko akt i dokumentów urzędowych, a okazało się, że dostałam do dyspozycji również inne źródła. Nigdy nie miałam w ręku takiej książki.  
Otworzyłam ją. Stronice były grube i pokryte kolorowymi ilustracjami.  
Zaczęłam czytać. Pierwszy rozdział był rozwlekłym opisem pochodzenia rodu, wywodzącym Averych od jednego z trzech starożytnych magów, którzy według Biblii przybyli złożyć pokłon Jezusowi, gdy urodził się w stajence. Zaskoczyło mnie to, bo nie spodziewałam się tu wątków z religii tak popularnej wśród mugoli, ale domyśliłam się, że pewnie kilkaset lat temu nasze dwa światy nie były jeszcze aż tak odrębne. Szczegóły genealogii przedstawiały się dość mgliście aż do średniowiecza, kiedy to któryś z potomków rodu opuścił Bliski Wschód, przybył do dzisiejszej Francji i pojął za żonę kobietę w jakiś bardzo skomplikowany sposób spokrewnioną z Merlinem. Osiadł w miejscowości Évreux i przyjął jej nazwę jako swoje nazwisko. Przez kilka wieków rodzina prosperowała i osiągnęła wysoką pozycję wśród francuskich rodów magicznych. Drzewo genealogiczne pokazywało, że w każdym pokoleniu rodziło co najmniej kilkoro dzieci, więc potomkowie rodu rozjechali się po różnych częściach Francji, a wreszcie trafili też do Anglii.  
Zauważyłam, że od tego momentu księga skupiała się na losach angielskiej odnogi rodu, która najwyraźniej z czasem straciła kontakt ze swoimi kuzynami z kontynentu.  
W Anglii ich nazwisko zaczęto zapisywać inaczej: Aevere, Every, Averau, ale z czasem utrwaliła się forma Avery, która zupełnie nie kojarzyła się z francuskim Évreux. Wciąż mnie zaskakiwało, że kiedyś przywiązywano tak małą wagę do ortografii, a w dzisiejszych czasach można mieć kłopoty przez najmniejszą literówkę, zwłaszcza jeśli trafi się w jakichś oficjalnych dokumentach.  
Czytałam dalej o tym, jak ród zdobywał sobie znaczenie w Anglii, jak koligacił się Carrowami, Nottami, Selwynami, Blackami, Longbottomami, Ollivanderami… chyba nie było wielkiego rodu, z którym nie łączyłyby Averych więzy krwi. Członkowie tej rodziny przez wieki zajmowali ważne stanowiska w Ministerstwie Magii, byli aurorami, uzdrowicielami, niektórzy uczyli w Hogwarcie. Ze stron księgi dumnie spoglądały na mnie magiczne portrety czarodziejów i czarownic. Niektórzy z nich wyglądali nawet sympatycznie. Większość historii, zwłaszcza tych starych, tylko przeglądałam. Dopiero gdy dotarłam do dwudziestego wieku, zaczęłam czytać uważniej.  
W 1927 roku urodził się Felix Raphael Avery. Z portretu patrzył na mnie całkiem przystojny mężczyzna, który mógł mieć około trzydziestu kilku lat. Biła od niego pewność siebie i moc. Nie potrafiłam dojrzeć w jego twarzy niczego, co wskazywałoby na wyjątkowe okrucieństwo czy skłonność do przemocy, a przecież musiał mieć w sobie choć krztynę tych cech, by zostać jednym z najwierniejszych ludzi Voldemorta.  
Przeczytałam, że był jedynakiem. Ukończył Hogwart z doskonałymi wynikami. Najwyraźniej od początku popierał Toma Riddle’a, chociaż w pierwszych latach swojej działalności Voldemort dopiero z ogromnym wysiłkiem próbował wyrobić sobie pozycję, którą każdy członek rodu Averych miał zapewnioną od urodzenia.  
Felix prowadził zupełnie normalne, z pozoru wręcz monotonne życie: przejął po ojcu aptekę i ożenił się z Pernillą Malfoy, która wniosła w posagu między innymi opracowaną przez swojego pradziadka i trzymaną przez rodzinę w ścisłej tajemnicy recepturę na eliksir niewidzialności. Jego produkcja przynosiła ich rodzinnej aptece niesamowite dochody.  
W 1958 roku Felixowi i Pernilli urodził się syn, Charles Thomas, a trzy lata później córka Elisabeth Genevieve. Obydwoje w swoim czasie poszli do Hogwartu i ukończyli go z bardzo dobrymi wynikami. Wydawało się, że wiedli zupełnie zwyczajny żywot czarodziejów, których fortuna nieco stopniała i musieli prowadzić własne przedsiębiorstwo, choć wciąż mogli sobie pozwolić na życie w niemal luksusowych warunkach. Tę sielankę przerwała nagła śmierć Felixa Avery’ego w 1978 roku. Została opisana jako gwałtowna, ale bez podawania szczegółów, więc można by sobie wyobrażać, że chodziło o jakiś wypadek albo nagłą chorobę. Jednak biorąc pod uwagę jego związki z lordem Voldemortem, podejrzewałam raczej problemy z czarną magią albo pojedynek z aurorem.  
Po śmierci ojca Charles Avery, który właśnie skończył Hogwart, przejął rodzinną aptekę, ale chyba słabo o nią dbał, bo pojawiły się wzmianki o pogorszeniu sytuacji rodziny. O dziwo, Averym pomogło zniknięcie Voldemorta. Charles został oczyszczony z wszelkich zarzutów i kiedy w Anglii zrobiło się stosunkowo bezpiecznie, poprawił się też popyt na rynku. Rodzinna apteka, prowadzona już przez rodzeństwo Averych, rozszerzała zakres działalności i przynosiła coraz większe zyski.  
W 1991 roku Charles poślubił Emmę Rosier i jeszcze w tym samym roku urodziła im się córka Corinne Rose Avery. Aż zamrugałam oczami. Przecież Corinne Avery była moją koleżanką ze szkoły, kiedyś nawet przez jeden semestr siedziałyśmy obok siebie na obronie przed czarną magią i zamieniałyśmy parę słów od czasu do czasu. Należałyśmy do różnych domów (Corinne została przydzielona do Ravenclawu, a ja do Hufflepuffu), więc nie miałyśmy specjalnie dużo okazji, żeby się lepiej poznać. W każdym razie nigdy by mi nie przyszło do głowy, że jej ojciec mógł być Śmierciożercą. To mi się po prostu nie mieściło w głowie.  
Wróciłam do czytania i dowiedziałam się, że cztery lata po tym, jak Corinne przyszła na świat, Charles Avery został aresztowany i – jak napisano w księdze – niesłusznie skazany na zamknięcie w Azkabanie, z którego wydostał się po dwóch latach. Poniżej widniała tylko lakoniczna informacja, że Charles Avery zginął 2 maja 1998 roku. Na tylnej okładce książki znalazłam notatkę, że pozycja ta została przekazana do ministerialnego archiwum przez panią Emmę Avery w 2000 roku.  
Odłożyłam na bok „Historię starożytnego i szlachetnego rodu Averych” i sięgnęłam po pierwszy ze stosiku tekturowych folderów. Na okładce miał wypisane równym pismem nazwisko „Felix Avery”. Otworzyłam go i pierwszym, co zwróciło moją uwagę, było magiczne zdjęcie mężczyzny, który na portrecie w książce wydał mi się przystojny i pewny siebie. Tu kipiał słabo skrywaną furią i wyglądał, jakby zamierzał rzucić jakieś paskudne zdjęcie na fotografa, gdyby tylko dano mu taką możliwość.  
Załączone notatki i protokoły sporządzone przez aurorów były dość lakoniczne, więc dowiedziałam się tylko, że Felix Avery został kilkakrotnie zatrzymany, ale nic mu nie udowodniono. Podejrzewano go o kilkanaście napaści na mugoli i czarodziejów mugolskiego pochodzenia, a także współudział w morderstwach paru osób sprzeciwiających się działalności lorda Voldemorta. Do akt załączono zdjęcia ofiar, na które niebacznie zerknęłam i aż mnie zmroziło, więc szybko je przerzuciłam i skupiłam się na tekście.  
Na samym końcu znajdowało się świadectwo zgonu. Najwyraźniej Felix Avery nagle źle się poczuł, więc wezwał uzdrowiciela ze szpitala św. Munga, ale było już za późno. Uzdrowiciel stwierdził zatrucie organizmu czarną magią. A za winne śmierci uznał czarne znamię na przedramieniu pacjenta.  
Wstrzymałam oddech. Czyżby zabił go mroczny znak? Ale jak to było możliwe? Przecież Śmierciożercy żyli przez całe lata ze swoimi znakami… Czyżby coś poszło nie tak?  
Nie miałam jednak pojęcia, jak rozwiązać tę zagadkę, więc tylko zanotowałam tę informację, zamknęłam teczkę i sięgnęłam po akta syna.  
Charles Avery na zdjęciu zrobionym przez aurorów był zadziwiająco podobny do ojca, chociaż sprawiał wrażenie spokojniejszego i nieco młodszego. Ku mojemu zaskoczeniu jemu udowodniono kilkanaście morderstw i napaści na przełomie lat siedemdziesiątych i osiemdziesiątych, ale ostatecznie sędziowie dali wiarę jego zapewnieniom, że działał pod wpływem klątwy Imperiusa i nie odpowiada za swoje czyny.  
Przez następne kilkanaście lat w aktach pojawiały się tylko kopie kilku urzędowych decyzji o nałożeniu grzywny za nielegalne sprowadzanie do Anglii różnych składników eliksirów, potem znów powróciły napaści i morderstwa. W latach dziewięćdziesiątych było ich chyba nawet więcej niż w poprzednim okresie działalności Voldemorta. Ponadto Charlesowi Avery’emu udowodniono współudział w spisku mającym na celu wykradzenie przepowiedni z Departamentu Tajemnic Ministerstwa Magii oraz napaść na Harry’ego Pottera i jego przyjaciół, którzy próbowali powstrzymać Śmierciożerców. Został zamknięty w Azkabanie, z którego wkrótce uciekł razem ze swoimi towarzyszami. Potem aurorzy znów załączyli kilkanaście zdjęć ofiar jego klątw, a na końcu protokół ze znalezienia jego zwłok na polach Hogwartu po bitwie.  
Gdzieś za moimi plecami rozległy się kroki i aż się wzdrygnęłam. Nie zdawałam sobie sprawy z tego, że w archiwum panuje aż tak idealna cisza.  
\- Pani jeszcze tutaj siedzi? – Głos panny Bones dobiegał od strony drzwi. – Chciałam zamknąć, ale jeśli chce pani jeszcze trochę zostać, to powiem ochroniarzowi…  
Zerknęłam na zegarek. Kiedy pracowałam w Instytucie, zwykle o tej porze byłam już w domu. Tak się zaczytałam, że nawet nie zwróciłam uwagi na to, jak szybko minął ten czas. Dopiero teraz poczułam pustkę w żołądku. Przecież nie jadłam nic od rana! Jakim cudem głód nie oderwał mnie wcześniej od pracy?  
Zamknęłam szybko akta, zebrałam swoje rzeczy i ruszyłam do wyjścia.  
\- Przepraszam, chyba się zagapiłam – powiedziałam, mijając pannę Bones.  
\- Nic nie szkodzi. Archiwum czasem tak działa na ludzi, którzy uwielbiają historie – zaczynają czytać i nie mogą przestać. Jeśli pani chce, mogę zaglądać do pani i przypominać, która jest godzina. Oczywiście jeśli sama akurat nie znajdę jakiejś fascynującej lektury. – Archiwistka uśmiechnęła się na pożegnanie.  
Idąc do wyjścia z Ministerstwa, uświadomiłam sobie, że nie mam pojęcia, czy Jenny dziś po mnie przyjedzie – a nawet czy w ogóle wróciła do domu. Włączyłam telefon i zobaczyłam nieodebrane połączenie od Dennisa i jedną nową wiadomość od Jenny. Postanowiłam najpierw oddzwonić do Dennisa. Odebrał natychmiast.  
\- Cześć, przepraszam, że wczoraj nie odebrałem, ale telefon mi padł i włączyłem go dopiero rano, i zobaczyłem, że dzwoniłaś… Wszystko w porządku? – powiedział na jednym oddechu, zanim zdążyłam się przywitać.  
\- Cześć – odparłam, zastanawiając się, od czego zacząć. – Dzwoniłam wczoraj, bo nagle się okazało, że Jenny nie może mnie odebrać z pracy. Ale na szczęście Jake miał chwilę, więc wrócił ze mną autobusem i…  
\- Może chciałabyś się spotkać, zjeść ze mną obiad i pogadać? – przerwał mi.  
Mój żołądek coraz natarczywiej upominał się o swoje, więc od razu się zgodziłam.  
\- To spotkamy się w Dziurawym Kotle? Tylko tu coś dokończę i już wskakuję do kominka.  
Uświadomiłam sobie, że ostatni raz rozmawiałam z nim w niedzielę, więc nie mógł wiedzieć o moim czasowym przeniesieniu z Pokątnej do Ministerstwa. Ale przecież ja też mogłam użyć kominka i za chwilę tam być.  
\- Okej.  
\- To do zobaczenia za kwadrans.  
Potem przeczytałam SMS od Jenny. Była już w domu i pytała, czy po mnie przyjechać. Odpisałam, że poradzę sobie sama.  
Wróciłam do hallu Ministerstwa i ustawiłam się w kolejce do jednego z kominków. Widocznie więcej osób się zasiedziało tak jak ja – albo po prostu sporo osób kończyło pracę później.  
Bez problemów przeniosłam się do Dziurawego Kotła. Zaraz potem na miejscu pojawił się Dennis. Przywitaliśmy się, zajęliśmy miejsce przy stoliku i zamówiliśmy obiad. Kiedy czekaliśmy na jedzenie, opowiedziałam krótko o tym, co robię teraz w pracy.  
\- Czyli macie nowy projekt, który jest tak tajny, że nic nie możesz mi o nim powiedzieć? – zapytał z uśmiechem.  
\- Trzeba było nie odchodzić z Instytutu, to może też byś brał z nim udział – odpowiedziałam zaczepnie.  
Dennis przewrócił oczami.  
\- Już o tym rozmawialiśmy. U Weasleyów jest mi całkiem dobrze i nie zamierzam wracać tylko po to, żeby poznać szczegóły jakiegoś waszego tajnego projektu. Gdybyś wiedziała, jak tam jest fajnie, sama byś chciała u nas pracować.  
Uśmiechnęłam się.  
\- Ale czy wy odkrywacie prawdę o świecie?  
Dennis uniósł brwi, niepewny, czy mówię serio.  
\- Na pewno odkrywamy prawdę o tym, jak dobrze produkować magiczne słodycze – odparł półżartem.  
\- Ale ja mówię poważnie. Instytut bada, jak działa magia. I dzięki temu można zrobić coś dobrego.  
Skinął głową, ale nic nie powiedział. Sama nie wiedziałam, skąd mi się nagle wzięła ta pasja, z którą broniłam Instytutu.  
W tym momencie przyniesiono nam obiad i przez chwilę jedliśmy w milczeniu. Zauważyłam, że mam wyjątkowo mały apetyt jak na osobę, która nie jadła nic od rana. Kiedy zaspokoiłam już pierwszy głód, odezwałam się:  
\- Kiedy do ciebie dzwoniłam, zaczęłam ci opowiadać o moim powrocie do domu. Wyobraź sobie, że Jake zainstalował mi w telefonie aplikację, która pokazuje, którym autobusem trzeba jechać i gdzie się przesiąść! I jeszcze powiedział, że w Internecie można znaleźć punkty w świecie mugoli, gdzie można się bezpiecznie teleportować!  
\- Tak, słyszałem o tym – odparł spokojnie Dennis.  
\- Ale wyobrażasz to sobie? Ja sama w komunikacji miejskiej! Gdyby nie Jake, to na pewno bym się zgubiła. A teraz jestem w stanie sama dojechać do pracy i wrócić! – entuzjazmowałam się dalej.  
\- Ale pozwolisz, że dziś cię odwiozę?  
\- Jasne – odparłam odruchowo, ale zaraz się zreflektowałam. – Ale czy ty przypadkiem nie dostałeś się tu za pomocą kominka?  
Dennis uśmiechnął się tajemniczo.  
\- Tak, ale nie martw się. Mam na to swój sposób. Jak skończymy, to ci pokażę. No chyba że chcesz jeszcze tu posiedzieć albo iść do kina?  
\- Chętnie bym gdzieś poszła – odparłam powoli – ale po całym dniu już nie mam siły.  
\- Szkoda – stwierdził Dennis. – Od kiedy się wyniosłaś do Little Whinging, zupełnie się nie spotykamy.  
Już zaczynałam odczuwać pierwsze ugryzienia poczucia winy, kiedy on sam się zreflektował.  
\- Chociaż tak naprawdę prawie przestaliśmy się widywać, kiedy odszedłem z Instytutu.  
Uśmiechnęłam się.  
\- Właśnie. Zresztą mógłbyś wpaść w weekend i nam pomóc w urządzaniu domu. Dziewczyny czasem mają takie rewolucyjne pomysły, ale nie zawsze nam się udaje je wprowadzić w życie.  
\- Mogę wpaść. A zastanawiałyście się już, kiedy będziecie robić parapetówkę?  
\- Co? – Nigdy nie słyszałam tej nazwy.  
Dennis westchnął.  
\- Wiesz co? Chyba kupię ci na urodziny mugolski słownik. Parapetówka to taka impreza, którą się urządza po wprowadzeniu się do nowego mieszkania – wytłumaczył.  
Zrobiło mi się głupio.  
\- Nie wiedziałam, że jest taki zwyczaj. Spytam dziewczyn, ja…  
Dennis wziął mnie za rękę.  
\- Nie denerwuj się, przecież tylko żartowałem. Nie ma obowiązku tego robić.  
\- Jasne, przepraszam. – Zmieszałam się.  
Dennis zerknął na mój talerz.  
\- Nie będziesz już jeść?  
Pokręciłam głową.  
\- To zawiozę cię do domu. Zaraz zapłacę i możemy iść.  
Po chwili wyszliśmy z Dziurawego Kotła. Rozejrzałam się za samochodem Dennisa, ale nigdzie go nie było.  
\- Chodź. – Wziął mnie za rękę i poprowadził do pierwszego wolnego miejsca parkingowego. – Stań blisko mnie, żeby mugole nie widzieli, co robię. A teraz uważaj.  
Wyciągnął z kieszeni coś małego i szturchnął to coś różdżką. Akurat w tym momencie mrugnęłam, a kiedy otworzyłam oczy, miejsce parkingowe już nie było wolne, bo stał na nim samochód Dennisa. Aż westchnęłam z wrażenia.  
\- Zapraszam panią do środka. – Otworzył mi drzwi, a potem sam wsiadł.  
\- Nosisz ze sobą zmniejszony samochód? – spytałam, kiedy włączał silnik.  
\- Mhm. Zbankrutowałbym, gdybym musiał codziennie płacić za parkowanie w Londynie.  
\- Niesamowite.  
Przez całą drogę do Little Whinging wypytywałam go o to zaklęcie i jak to jest możliwe, że samochód działa mimo wielokrotnego zmniejszania i zwiększania.  
\- Istnieją salony samochodowe dla czarodziejów. I magiczne warsztaty. Dlatego można albo kupić sobie od razu samochód, który jest przystosowany do takiego traktowania, albo kupić zwykły, a dopiero potem oddać go do magicznego tuningu. Gdybyś kiedyś kupiła samochód i chciała go w ten sposób ulepszyć, to tylko powiedz, znam niezłego mechanika.  
Uśmiechnęłam się.  
\- Na razie nie zamierzam starać się o prawo jazdy, a poza tym Jenny dopiero kupiła nam samochód, więc to jej powinieneś o tym opowiedzieć.  
\- Jenny kupiła samochód – zdziwił się Dennis. – I mi się nie pochwaliła? Dziwne. Kiedyś, kiedy kupiła coś ważnego, obdzwaniała połowę rodziny, a do tego jeszcze Baumanów i połowę swojej klasy z Hogwartu. A teraz ani słowa? Chyba ktoś mi w tej Ameryce podmienił siostrę! – Parsknął śmiechem, a ja się przyłączyłam.  
Nagle coś mi przyszło do głowy.  
\- Zaraz, ale czy magiczny tuning może sprawić, że samochody będą jeździć szybciej?  
\- Pewnie tak, a co?  
\- Bo tak sobie pomyślałam, że przecież ktoś mógłby wykorzystać to podczas jakichś mugolskich wyścigów!  
Dennis pokiwał głową.  
\- Masz rację i były takie przypadki w historii, ale nasze prawo zakazuje takich praktyk. Nie wiem, jak to kontrolują, ale podejrzewam, że Ministerstwo Magii ma swoich ludzi w zespołach, które dopuszczają samochody do udziału w wyścigach.  
\- Interesujesz się wyścigami? – spytałam.  
On tylko uśmiechnął się z rozbawieniem.  
\- Mój tata lubi oglądać relacje z wyścigów i od dziecka zamęczał nas różnymi ciekawostkami. Podobno kiedyś wyścigi były znacznie bardziej niebezpieczne – samochody nie chroniły kierowców i łatwo stawały w płomieniach. Niektóre historie po prostu mrożą krew w żyłach. Teraz wyścigi są całkiem dobrze zabezpieczone, a i tak zdarzają się poważne wypadki. Niektórzy oglądają je tylko po to, żeby zobaczyć jakąś spektakularną kraksę.  
\- To straszne. – Wzdrygnęłam się.  
\- Wcale nie. Wyścigi Formuły 1 są dosyć nudne. Kilkanaście płaskich samochodów jeździ przez godzinę w kółko po torze. Czasem zmieniają opony, czasem się wyprzedzają, ale poza tym nic się nie dzieje. Innych wyścigów nie oglądałem, ale podejrzewam, że są podobne. Macie w domu telewizor, to możesz kiedyś sobie obejrzeć.  
Kiedy wreszcie dotarliśmy na Privet Drive, Dennis zaparkował na podjeździe i ruszył do garażu zobaczyć nasz samochód, a ja pobiegłam zawołać Jenny. Kiedy wpadłam do domu, akurat robiła sobie herbatę w kuchni. Wyszła do korytarza zobaczyć, kto narobił tyle hałasu. Wyglądała na bardzo wypoczętą. Przyszło mi do głowy, że zmuszanie jej do wstawania wcześnie rano to z mojej strony po prostu okrucieństwo, więc postanowiłam od tej pory jeździć sama komunikacją miejską.  
Jenny zaraz poszła do garażu pokazać bratu samochód, a ja spokojnie zdjęłam płaszcz i zimowe buty i zrobiłam sobie gorącą herbatę. Nagle opadło mnie straszne zmęczenie, ale nie było nieprzyjemne. Czułam raczej satysfakcję z tego, że pracowałam tak ciężko i sumiennie.  
Ledwo trzymałam się na nogach, więc ostatnim wysiłkiem dopiłam herbatę, wdrapałam się na pierwsze piętro do mojego pokoju i przebrałam się w piżamę. W ostatnim przebłysku świadomości jeszcze sprawdziłam, czy na pewno nastawiłam budzik, i zasnęłam.

Obudziłam się rano i chyba nic mi się nie śniło. Znalazłam za to na szafce nocnej kartkę od Jenny. Napisała, że jeśli potrzebuję podwiezienia, to mam ją obudzić. I że Dennis nie ma pretensji, że się z nim nie pożegnałam.  
Zaraz poczułam lekkie ukłucie wyrzutów sumienia, bo faktycznie to było bardzo niegrzeczne z mojej strony. Ale na szczęście nie miałam czasu dłużej się nad tym zastanawiać. Przygotowałam się do pracy, zjadłam śniadanie i ruszyłam na przystanek autobusowy. Zdałam sobie sprawę, że pierwszy raz z własnej woli jadę do pracy komunikacją miejską. Gdyby mi to ktoś przepowiedział tydzień wcześniej, nie uwierzyłabym.  
Przysypiając na stojąco, dojechałam do przystanku przy Ministerstwie. W archiwum już czekała na mnie panna Bones, a plik folderów na moim biurku wydawał się znacznie większy niż wczoraj.  
\- Dołożyłam foldery dotyczące liter B, C i D. Powinny pani na dziś wystarczyć – powiedziała archiwistka, a ja się z nią zgodziłam.  
Usiadłam za biurkiem. Przejrzałam jeszcze pozostałe materiały dotyczące Averych, ale raczej nie zawierały żadnych istotnych informacji o mrocznych znakach. Odłożyłam je więc na bok i sięgnęłam po kolejną teczkę. Była zaskakująco cienka. Na okładce ktoś niewyraźnie nabazgrał „Regulus Arcturus Black”. Przerzuciłam kartki. Ze zdjęcia patrzył na mnie poważny chłopak w moim wieku. Był całkiem przystojny i od razu poczułam do niego niewytłumaczalną sympatię. Zaczęłam czytać. Zginął naprawdę młodo, podano tylko rok, więc nie wiedziałam, czy zdążył skończyć szkołę, czy zdarzyło się to jeszcze w drugiej połowie siódmej klasy. Był w Slytherinie i pochodził ze starożytnego rodu Blacków. Nigdy nic mu nie udowodniono, chociaż podejrzewano go o udział w kilku napaściach Śmierciożerców. Przez lata uznawano go za zaginionego, aż wreszcie po niemal dwudziestu latach tajemnica jego śmierci została rozwiązana przez Harry’ego Pottera. Okazało się, że postanowił porzucić służbę u Voldemorta i chciał zniszczyć jeden z jego horkruksów, ale zginął podczas tej próby. Zrobiło mi się go żal.  
Z drugiej strony pomyślałam, że to bardzo głupio z jego strony – przecież miał tylko osiemnaście lat i próbował samodzielnie zniszczyć horkruks. Może gdyby poszedł z tym do aurorów albo Zakonu Feniksa, Voldemort zostałby pokonany już wtedy, w 1979 roku. Może rodzice Harry’ego Pottera by wtedy nie zginęli i nie byłoby całej drugiej wojny, i moi rodzice też pewnie by żyli…  
Nagle przypomniałam sobie, że parę miesięcy temu próbowałam sama zabić dementora zupełnie niesprawdzoną metodą. Może Regulus myślał tak samo? Może miał pomysł i nie chciał, żeby ktoś mu go popsuł? Ale pomysł okazał się zły. Akta sugerowały, że jego wybieg tylko utrudnił pracę Zakonowi Feniksa.  
W jego postępku było coś, co do mnie przemawiało. Nie miałam pojęcia, dlaczego został Śmierciożercą, ale sposób, w który odszedł, zrobił na mnie ogromne wrażenie. Aż zrobiło mi się żal, że go nigdy nie poznam.  
Zerknęłam na zegarek. Minęło już południe, a ja musiałam jeszcze napisać podsumowanie tygodnia i dostarczyć je panu Longbottomowi. Szybko sporządziłam odpowiednią notatkę na brudno, przepisałam ją i tym razem wyszłam z archiwum wcześniej niż panna Bones. Przeniosłam się kominkiem do Instytutu i zgodnie z poleceniem zostawiłam mój raport w recepcji. Już miałam wychodzić, kiedy zupełnie niespodziewanie zauważyłam Eve. Szła od strony schodów, więc domyśliłam się, że była u pana Longbottoma.  
\- Lis, nie uwierzysz, co mi się zdarzyło! – oznajmiła od razu moja przyjaciółka. Wręcz kipiała entuzjazmem. – Wyobraź sobie, że zostałam oddelegowana, żeby asystować przy wizytach u byłych Śmierciożerców!  
\- Ale jak to? Myślałam, że tylko będziemy badać dokumentację… – Byłam zupełnie zaskoczona.  
\- To też. Ale aurorzy podobno wysnuli teorię, że ktoś temu chłopcu po prostu zrobił mroczny znak za pomocą czarnej magii.  
Odpowiedź Eve tak mnie zaskoczyła, że aż zatrzymałam się w marszu. Ktoś na mnie wpadł i zaklął, więc ruszyłam dalej. Wyszłyśmy już z Instytutu i szłyśmy Pokątną w stronę Dziurawego Kotła.  
\- Wiem, to byłoby zupełnie chore – powiedziała półgłosem Eve. Nie chciała, żeby ktoś usłyszał, o czym rozmawiamy. – Ale aurorzy uznali, że trzeba to sprawdzić. Razem z panem Longbottomem wymyślili, że będziemy chodzić parami – auror i ktoś z Instytutu. I wybrali między innymi mnie. W końcu nie będę musiała siedzieć w tej koszmarnej rezydencji. Wiesz, że tam prawie w ogóle nie było zasięgu? – spytała z oburzeniem.  
Parsknęłam śmiechem.  
\- Ja jakoś przeżyłam osiemnaście lat bez zasięgu – odparłam.  
\- Ale wiesz, co mam na myśli. Tam po pracy nie ma do kogo ust otworzyć, a jak szłam pobiegać, to wszyscy patrzyli na mnie jak na wariatkę. Najwyraźniej czystokrwiści czarodzieje nie biegają. Naukowcy chyba też nie.  
Doszłyśmy do przystanku, na którym zebrał się już niewielki tłum.  
\- Dzwoniłaś do Jenny? – spytałam.  
\- Że już jestem w Londynie? Nie, zresztą muszę jeszcze w weekend wrócić do Malfoyów i zabrać swoje rzeczy, bo kiedy pan Longbottom mnie wezwał, niczego się nie spodziewałam i zostawiłam wszystko na miejscu. A co, ty byłaś z nią umówiona?  
\- Nie, Jake mi zainstalował aplikację, która wynajduje połączenia komunikacji miejskiej, więc teraz jeżdżę autobusami. Zresztą to by było z mojej strony okrutne, gdybym jej kazała się zrywać o świcie tylko po to, żeby mnie zawieźć do pracy. Przecież Jenny nie jest szoferem i ma swoje sprawy – odparłam, a Eve się ze mną zgodziła.  
Wreszcie nadjechał autobus i mimo tłumu udało nam się do niego zmieścić. Całą drogę powrotną omawiałyśmy szeptem to, co nam się zdarzyło w ciągu tego tygodnia. Obie zdawałyśmy sobie sprawę, że nie możemy mówić o naszych badaniach w obecności Jenny, więc chciałyśmy jak najlepiej wykorzystać czas, który miałyśmy tylko dla siebie. Nawet jeśli oznaczało to konieczność omawiania magicznych sekretów ledwo dosłyszalnym szeptem w autobusie pełnym mugoli.

Jenny nie zdziwiła się na nasz widok – widocznie założyła, że Eve właśnie wróciła na weekend i przypadkiem spotkałyśmy się gdzieś po drodze. Usiadłyśmy do obiadu. W kuchni unosił się apetyczny zapach barszczu.  
\- To już ostatnia porcja – oznajmiła Jenny, nalewając nam zupy z wielkiego garnka.  
\- To się cieszę, że jeszcze mogłam się załapać – powiedziała Eve. – Musisz kiedyś mnie nauczyć, jak to się gotuje.  
\- Przepis jest w Internecie. – Jenny wzruszyła ramionami, ale zauważyła konsternację naszej przyjaciółki. – Ale jeśli chcesz się tego uczyć jako takiej tradycyjnej receptury przekazywanej z pokolenia na pokolenie, to lepiej zgłoś się do moich rodziców. Mój przepis został wydrukowany z komputera, więc nie ma w tym żadnego romantyzmu.  
Eve westchnęła teatralnie.  
\- Żadnego pergaminu zapisanego pięćset lat temu krwią niewinnych dziewic? No to rzeczywiście jestem rozczarowana – stwierdziła, po czym wszystkie trzy parsknęłyśmy śmiechem.  
\- A co, Malfoyowie was tam nie karmią? – spytała Jenny.  
\- Karmią, ale najwyraźniej nie znają barszczu. Poza tym dziś się dowiedziałam, że mnie przenoszą z powrotem do Londynu, więc już nie muszę się nad tym zastanawiać.  
\- O, to może bierzesz udział w tym samym projekcie co Lis i też nie możesz o tym rozmawiać? – spytała Jenny.  
Eve kiwnęła głową.  
\- Zgadza się – potwierdziłam.  
Jenny westchnęła.  
\- To teraz będziecie szeptać po kątach i się ekscytować, a ja będę mogła tylko patrzeć z daleka i zachodzić w głowę, o co może chodzić.  
\- Mniej więcej tak to wygląda – stwierdziła bez entuzjazmu Eve.  
\- Podejrzewam, że te wasze tajne badania dotyczą Śmierciożerców i trochę mi szkoda, bo to jeden z moich ulubionych tematów.  
\- To zgłoś się do pana Longbottoma. To on zajmuje się tym projektem. Może cię przyjmie – odparłam. – Ale wtedy musiałabyś podpisać zobowiązanie, że nikomu nie powiesz o tym, czego się dowiedziałaś.  
\- Szkoda, że musicie to utrzymywać w takiej tajemnicy – stwierdziła Jenny. – Jeśli chronicie w ten sposób prywatność niewinnych ludzi, to w porządku, ale jeśli w ten sposób ktoś chce was po prostu zmusić do krycia przestępstw Śmierciożerców…  
\- Przestań – przerwała jej Eve. – Pan Longbottom nigdy by się na to nie zgodził.  
Po minie Jenny poznałam, że sama zauważyła, jak daleko się zagalopowała.  
\- Masz rację. Każdego podejrzewałabym bardziej niż jego. Przecież po tym, co zrobili jego rodzicom… Chociaż samo to, co zrobili jego rodzicom, jeszcze by niekoniecznie oznaczało, że można mu ufać. Ale znam Neville’a ze szkoły. Poza tym ostatnio czytałam o tym, jak się zachował w sprawie nielegalnych eksperymentów w waszym instytucie, i też mi się wydaje, że nie zgodziłby się na nic nieetycznego.  
\- No widzisz – powiedziałam. – Skoro go znasz i mu ufasz, to tym bardziej możesz się do niego zgłosić i nam pomóc.  
Jenny tylko się uśmiechnęła i spojrzała na mnie, jakbym powiedziała coś bardzo głupiego.  
\- Ale wtedy nie mogłabym o tym pisać, prawda?  
\- Ale jeśli to coś bardzo niewinnego, to przecież i tak byś o tym nie napisała, prawda? – zdziwiłam się.  
\- Po pierwsze: nie chcę sobie związywać rąk zobowiązaniem, że będę milczeć, skoro nawet nie wiem, o co chodzi. Po drugie: niewinne rzeczy też mogą być interesujące. Wbrew pozorom nie piszę artykułów wyłącznie o przestępstwach, torturach i czarnej magii. A po trzecie: dziennikarze też mają swoją zawodową etykę, poza tym obowiązuje nas prawo, więc na pewno nie napisałabym o czymś, co mogłoby przynieść więcej szkody niż pożytku.  
\- Spokojnie, Jenny, Lis na pewno nie miała nic złego na myśli – odezwała się Eve, próbując uspokoić przyjaciółkę.  
Szybko przytaknęłam.  
\- Jedzmy lepiej, bo zupa nam ostygnie – stwierdziła w końcu Jenny.  
Odetchnęłam z ulgą. Nie chciałam się z nią kłócić, a do tego chyba ta rozmowa zmierzała. Na szczęście szybko atmosfera się poprawiła, kiedy Eve zaczęła opowiadać o swoim pobycie u Malfoyów. Ani Jenny, ani ja nie spędziłyśmy nigdy dłuższego czasu w rezydencji starego czarodziejskiego rodu, więc z ciekawością słuchałyśmy o leniwym rytmie życia na uboczu i odosobnieniu mieszkańców. Pan Lucjusz Malfoy mieszkał zupełnie sam, nie licząc służby. Jego żona cały czas podróżowała, a do domu wpadała na kilka dni raz czy dwa razy do roku. Zdarzyło się to właśnie w tym tygodniu i Eve mówiła o tym z dużą ekscytacją. W pewnym momencie urwała w pół słowa i spojrzała z niepokojem na Jenny, która przewróciła oczami z irytacją.  
\- Słonko, powrót pani Malfoy był tematem tygodnia w „Czarownicy” i paru pomniejszych brukowcach. Ja się nie zajmuję rubryką towarzyską. Ale jeśli głupio ci opowiadać o tym w mojej obecności, to mogę sobie pójść popracować. I tak muszę dokończyć jedną rzecz, więc jeśli się tym zajmę dziś, będę miała więcej czasu później.  
Eve chciała zaprotestować, ale Jenny już wstała i zaczęła zbierać nasze talerze.  
\- Ja się naprawdę nie obrażam – dodała, wkładając naczynia do zmywarki. – Rozumiem, że jestem obcą osobą, a do tego dziennikarką, więc nie można przy mnie o wszystkim rozmawiać. To dobrze, że już teraz nauczyłyście się dyskrecji. Ja sobie w życiu narobiłam parę razy sporo kłopotów przez to, że nie wiedziałam, kiedy siedzieć cicho.  
\- Daj spokój, Jenny. Nie jesteś obcą osobą! Przecież znamy się od dziecka! – oburzyła się Eve.  
W tym czasie Jenny napełniła czajnik i włączyła go.  
\- Ja cię znam od dziecka, Eve. W końcu to ja jestem starsza. Poza tym spędziłam parę ostatnich lat na drugiej półkuli i widywałaś mnie raz do roku albo i rzadziej. Znałaś mnie przed wyjazdem. Skąd wiesz, czy się nie zmieniłam?  
Eve otworzyła usta ze zdziwienia, ale nie wiedziała, co odpowiedzieć.  
\- Dennis jest starszy od ciebie, więc chyba powinien zauważyć różnicę – powiedziałam ostrożnie. – I twoi rodzice.  
Jenny zastanowiła się.  
\- Może masz trochę racji, ale oni też nie mają ze mną do czynienia na co dzień, więc nie wiedzą, jak się zmieniłam przez te wszystkie lata.  
\- Ale przecież kiedy chodziłaś do Hogwartu, też cię widywali tylko od święta. A potem pojechałaś na studia i się wyniosłaś z domu. W ogóle my wszyscy nie mieszkamy w domu od jedenastego roku życia. A po rozpoczęciu pracy Lis i mnie Instytut zaraz wysłał do Szkocji, a potem do Malfoyów – zauważyła Eve, a ja przytaknęłam.  
Jenny zapatrzyła się ciemność za oknem.  
\- Czyli mówisz, że jesteśmy tak oderwane od naszych korzeni, że nikt by nie zauważył, gdyby coś się z nami stało? – spytała.  
Nie odezwałam się, bo przecież ja nie miałam żadnych korzeni oprócz zdjęć rodziców i paru drobiazgów, które mi zostały z dzieciństwa. Spróbowałam sobie wyobrazić, jak to by wyglądało, gdybym miała rodziców. Czy straciłabym z nimi kontakt po wyjeździe do Hogwartu? Czy byliby ze mnie dumni, chociaż nie mieliby pojęcia o tym, czego się uczę?  
Na zdjęciach byli niewiele starsi ode mnie teraz. Nie mogli mieć więcej niż trzydzieści lat. A może po prostu wyglądali tak młodo? Gdzieś w papierach, które dostałam od cioć, były ich daty urodzenia i miejsce, gdzie są pochowani, ale nigdy tam nie byłam. Daty urodzin cioć znałam na pamięć i nigdy nie zapomniałam złożyć żadnej z nich życzeń, ale rodzice byli dla mnie raczej jak trzecioplanowe postacie z książki. Wiedziałam, jak się nazywali i jaki był ich związek z fabułą, ale szczegóły były dosyć niewyraźne. Pomyślałam, że pewnie powinnam kiedyś odwiedzić ich grób.  
\- Przepraszam, Lis, znów zapomniałyśmy, że ty nie masz rodziny – powiedziała Eve.  
Zamrugałam. Chyba kontynuowały rozmowę, kiedy się zamyśliłam.  
\- Nic się nie stało – odparłam odruchowo.  
\- Skoro woda się zagotowała, to może chcecie się napić herbaty, kawy, gorącej czekolady albo czegoś innego, co można zrobić z wrzątku i czego składniki mamy w domu? – spytała Jenny.  
Przejrzałyśmy zawartość szafek i w końcu wszystkie zdecydowałyśmy się na herbatę z miodem, bo od samego wyglądania przez okna zaczynało nam się robić zimno.  
\- Ja pierwsza zamawiam łazienkę – odezwała się Eve. – Nie kąpałam się w porządnej mugolskiej wannie od tygodnia. Poza tym u Malfoyów skończył mi się mój ulubiony szampon – wyjaśniła.  
Zgodziłyśmy się. Eve od razu poszła na górę, żeby odkręcić ciepłą wodę.  
\- Wiesz co, Lis? – odezwała się Jenny, kiedy zostałyśmy same w kuchni. Lodówka cicho szumiała, a w zmywarce uspokajająco bulgotała woda.  
\- Co? – spytałam. Nie miałam pojęcia, o czym chce rozmawiać.  
\- Zastanawiam się czasem, dlaczego właściwie wróciłam. I nie potrafię znaleźć dobrego powodu. Anglia się nie zmieniła, ja chyba też niespecjalnie, a jednak skądś mi się wzięła ta decyzja. W święta, kiedy wszystkim o tym mówiłam, wydawało mi się, że to ma idealny sens, że wszystko się logicznie układa, ale teraz widzę, że tak naprawdę nie miałam powodu wracać.  
Słuchałam tego, zdumiona.  
\- Myślałam, że miałaś dość upałów.  
\- Ale ja uwielbiam upały! Tak naprawdę zazwyczaj to angielska pogoda mnie irytuje. Mam wrażenie, że kiedy decydowałam się zostać, oglądałam z wami ten dom i szukałam pierwszych zleceń w kraju, to było tak, jakby pchała mnie jakaś obca ręka, jakaś niewidoczna siła, a ja tylko robiłam to, co kazała. A potem ona przestała na mnie działać i nagle się obudziłam w miejscu, do którego w ogóle wcześniej nie planowałam dotrzeć. Zupełnie tego nie rozumiem. Do tej pory zawsze panowałam nad moim życiem, a tu nagle zdarzyło się coś takiego.  
Jenny popatrzyła na mnie bezradnie. Odpowiedziałam tym samym, bo nie znałam odpowiedzi, których szukała.  
\- Ja nigdy nie miałam wrażenia, że panuję nad moim życiem – powiedziałam w końcu. – Zawsze to życie przydarzało się mnie, a ja tylko reagowałam na to, co się pojawiło. Jakoś nie przyszło mi do głowy, żeby po prostu wymyślić samodzielnie coś nowego i to zrobić.  
\- Ciekawe – odparła Jenny. – Nawet wtedy, kiedy chciałaś pocałować dementora?  
\- Tak, przecież to była tylko reakcja na zastaną sytuację. Chciałam uratować życie Karen Wright, a wydawało mi się, że jedynym sposobem jest pocałowanie dementora. Gdyby nie to, sama nigdy bym tego nie zrobiła.  
\- Chyba rozumiem, co masz na myśli. Kiedy nikt ci niczego nie narzuca, czujesz, że masz za duży wybór i zupełnie się gubisz, tak? A wyobraź sobie, że ja nie znoszę, kiedy ktoś mi coś narzuca. Jak na przykład to wasze zobowiązanie do zachowania badań w tajemnicy. Wiem, że to pewnie brzmi głupio, ale pewnie bym prędzej zrezygnowała z pracy niż je podpisała – oznajmiła i napiła się herbaty.  
\- No to dobrze, że tu nie pracujesz. Dennis chyba też ma trochę podobne poglądy, bo zrezygnował. – Podniosłam kubek do ust i zaraz poczułam ciepło rozlewające się w przełyku.  
Jenny uśmiechnęła się.  
\- To ciekawe, że to zauważyłaś. Ludzie zazwyczaj uważają nas za przeciwieństwa: ja jestem tym zwariowanym, rozpieszczonym dzieckiem, a on tym normalnym, dobrze wychowanym. No wiesz, takim porządnym starszym bratem. A tymczasem on też potrafi zrezygnować z pracy w szacownej organizacji naukowej – cokolwiek by mówić o waszym Instytucie, nawet ostatni skandal nie zniszczył jego reputacji – i przenieść się do firmy produkującej magiczne słodycze. Dla doradców zawodowych taki krok musiał być prawie równie szalony jak moja przeprowadzka na drugi koniec świata. Przecież on zupełnie zmienił branżę i musi sobie budować pozycję zawodową niemalże od zera. Czy ty odważyłabyś się zrobić coś takiego?  
Zastanowiłam się. W pierwszej chwili pomyślałam, że nigdy w życiu – w końcu kiedy się coś umie, trzeba się tego trzymać, ale potem przyszły mi do głowy różne hipotetyczne sytuacje, w których naprawdę mogłabym porzucić Instytut. Na przykład gdyby zmieniło się kierownictwo i moi przełożeni zaczęli akceptować nieetyczne badania, bez chwili wahania zrezygnowałabym z tej pracy.  
\- Myślę, że tak. Gdyby pracowali tam sami ludzie podobni do państwa Watersów, tobym tam nie wytrzymała.  
\- I zrobiłabyś to nawet, jeśli nie miałabyś pomysłu na nowe miejsce zatrudnienia? – Jenny uważnie mi się przyglądała.  
\- Tak mi się wydaje. Mam trochę oszczędności i przyjaciół, którzy pomogliby mi w razie potrzeby, prawda? Zresztą pewnie znalazłaby się dla mnie jakaś praca w Ministerstwie Magii. O, na przykład mogłabym pracować w archiwum. Tam jest cicho i spokojnie…  
Jenny uśmiechnęła się.  
\- Zastanawiam się właśnie, czy ci wytknąć, że właśnie mi zdradziłaś, gdzie dokładnie pracujesz…  
Ugryzłam się w język.  
\- Dobrze, że pan Longbottom nie kazał nam składać Przysiąg Wieczystych, bo już dawno byłabym trupem – zażartowałam.  
\- Masz wyjątkowe szczęście. – Jenny parsknęła śmiechem.  
Wypiłyśmy herbatę do końca i dopiero wtedy podjęłyśmy rozmowę.  
\- Uważam, że masz dobre podejście – stwierdziła. – Niektórzy podchodzą do swoich przełożonych zupełnie bezkrytycznie i uznają, że wszystko, co robi szef, jest dobre. Ale ty myślisz niezależnie, chociaż na pierwszy rzut oka wyglądasz na najbardziej przerażoną i posłuszną pracownicę.  
\- Dzięki – powiedziałam, chociaż nie wiedziałam, czy to na pewno był komplement.  
Eve tymczasem zdążyła się wyszorować do czysta i zeszła do nas z piętra w puszystym szlafroku i z głową owiniętą ręcznikiem.  
\- Już – oznajmiła. – To kto teraz?  
Spojrzałam pytająco na Jenny.  
\- Ja zamierzam siedzieć do późna, ty idź pierwsza. Najwyżej będę wam potem zakłócać ciszę nocną – odparła z uśmiechem.  
Poszłam do łazienki. Eve musiała kąpać się w naprawdę gorącej wodzie, bo powietrze było przesycone nagrzaną parą wodną. Nigdy nie byłam w saunie, ale właśnie tak bym ją sobie wyobrażała.  
Umyłam się szybko pod prysznicem i miałam nadzieję jeszcze zastać dziewczyny w kuchni, kiedy wyjdę. Niestety, nie zdążyłam. Musiały od razu rozejść się do swoich pokojów. Zza drzwi Jenny dobiegał wściekły klekot klawiatury. Pokój Eve był otwarty, więc z korytarza zobaczyłam, że czyta coś w łóżku. Nie chciałam nikomu przeszkadzać, poza tym po wieczornej toalecie poczułam się śpiąca, dlatego też poszłam po prostu spać.

Rano obudził mnie cichy odgłos kroków na korytarzu. Domyśliłam się, że to pewnie Eve wstała wcześniej i pewnie idzie pobiegać. Chciałam po prostu przewrócić się na drugi bok i spać dalej, ale poczułam, że coś dziwnego w palcu wskazującym u lewej dłoni. Podniosłam ją do oczu i ze zdziwieniem zobaczyłam płytkie rozcięcie, jakbym skaleczyła się kartką papieru. Zmarszczyłam brwi. Przecież kiedy kładłam się wieczorem, nic mi nie było w ten palec. Czyżbym w nocy lunatykowała i bawiła się czymś ostrym? Albo przekładała kartki papieru? Wydawało mi się to zupełnie nieprawdopodobne, ale tylko coś takiego tłumaczyłoby pochodzenie tej ranki.  
Skaleczenie szczypało coraz bardziej. Poczułam, że nie uda mi się już zasnąć, więc wstałam bez entuzjazmu i powlokłam się do łazienki. Przemyłam palec i posmarowałam go magiczną maścią zasklepiającą rany. Po chwili irytujące szczypanie zniknęło, ale byłam już zbyt rozbudzona, żeby wracać do łóżka. Ubrałam się i zeszłam na dół, żeby zrobić śniadanie.  
Eve wróciła, kiedy jajka na patelni osiągnęły już odpowiednią konsystencję, a herbata w imbryku nabrała właściwej mocy. W szkole byłam niezła z eliksirów, więc gotowanie też na ogół nie stanowiło dla mnie problemu.  
Eve pobiegła na górę obudzić Jenny, a ja tymczasem zaczęłam nakładać śniadanie na talerze i nalewać herbaty do kubków. Po chwili zbiegła z powrotem i zaczęła się rozciągać na podłodze w kuchni. Spojrzałam na nią z lekkim powątpiewaniem, ale nie dała się zbić z tropu.  
Zaraz po schodach zeszła Jenny. Była ubrana w szlafrok i przeraźliwie ziewała. Zajęła miejsce przy stole i z dezaprobatą zerknęła na Eve, która wciąż się rozciągała.  
\- Mogłybyście chociaż weekend dać ludziom pospać – stwierdziła Jenny, przysuwając sobie talerz z tostami.  
\- Już jest po dziewiątej, to prawie południe – odparła Eve, wreszcie kończąc ćwiczenia i przysiadając się do nas.  
Jenny przewróciła oczami i ugryzła tosta. Nagle na jej twarzy odbiło się zaskoczenie.  
\- Kto robił te tosty? Lis? – spytała.  
Kiwnęłam głową.  
\- To może powiesz mi, co za krzywda stała się tostom, że je smarowałaś maścią gojącą rany?  
Zdziwiona, sięgnęłam po tosta i powąchałam. Faktycznie pachniał maścią!  
\- Przepraszam, rano zauważyłam, że mam skaleczony palec i go posmarowałam, ale nie przyszło mi do głowy, że ta maść tak długo zostaje na rękach i tak łatwo przenosi się na jedzenie.  
Eve z niedowierzaniem spróbowała tosta.  
\- Rzeczywiście! Ale nie przejmuj się, ta maść nie jest trująca, więc możemy zjeść te tosty i nie powinien nas nawet zaboleć brzuch.  
Jenny zachichotała, a ja poczułam, jak robi mi się gorąco. Chciałam dobrze, a wyszło jak zwykle.  
\- Ale co ci się właściwie stało w ten palec? Jeśli skaleczyłaś się w archiwum, to pewnie mogłabyś zażądać od naszego pracodawcy odszkodowania. – Eve parsknęła śmiechem.  
\- Nie, właśnie nie wiem. Wieczorem nic mi nie było, a dziś rano obudziło mnie szczypanie w skaleczeniu. Może czytałam przez sen? Ale to chyba bez sensu. – Wzruszyłam ramionami.  
\- Nie wiem, co robiłaś, ale słyszałam, jak w nocy chodziłaś po domu, więc pewnie mogłaś też wziąć do ręki coś ostrego i się skaleczyć – oznajmiła Jenny.  
\- To dziwne, nigdy do tej pory nie lunatykowałam – odparłam, szczerze zdumiona. – A przecież od dziecka dzieliłam z kimś pokój, więc chyba bym wiedziała, gdyby coś takiego się zdarzyło wcześniej.  
\- Może faktycznie zaszkodziła ci ta sprawa z dementorami – zmartwiła się Eve.  
\- Przecież od dementorów się wpada w depresję, a nie chodzi po nocach – zaprotestowałam. – Gdyby im tam w Azkabanie wszyscy wędrowali po nocach, to nigdy by ich wszystkich nie upilnowali.  
\- Może masz rację – powiedziała Eve i wróciła do jedzenia.  
Jenny zerknęła na zegarek.  
\- Trzeba będzie się ubrać, Dennis ma przyjechać za pół godziny.  
Eve zaklęła pod nosem, szybko zjadła swoją porcję i wrzuciła naczynia do zmywarki, po czym pobiegła na górę. Po chwili usłyszałyśmy z Jenny odgłos wody puszczanej w łazience.  
Ja tymczasem myślałam o tym, jak to dobrze, że obudziłam się wcześniej i już jestem gotowa.  
Kiedy samochód Dennisa parkował na podjeździe, Eve suszyła jeszcze włosy, a Jenny szczotkowała zęby. Wyszłam mu na powitanie i dostałam w nagrodę ciepły uścisk na mroźnym powietrzu i pocałunek w policzek.  
Dennis przyjechał, żeby nam pomóc w przestawianiu mebli i dopasowywaniu wnętrz do naszych upodobań. Do obiadu zdejmowaliśmy stare tapety w salonie. Schodziły opornie, jakby poprzedni właściciele użyli jakiegoś niesamowicie mocnego kleju albo zaklęcia. Jenny zapewniała nas, że nie takie rzeczy już robiła, ale po paru godzinach w końcu machnęła ręką i poszła przygotowywać obiad.  
\- To niesamowite – stwierdził Dennis, kiedy wyszła. – Chyba naprawdę ktoś mi podmienił siostrę. Kiedy wyjeżdżała z Anglii, nie znosiła obowiązków domowych, a teraz z własnej woli zajmuje się gotowaniem, odwozi was... Właściwie zachowuje się trochę jak mama. – Sam się zdziwił, kiedy usłyszał, co powiedział. – No coś takiego...  
\- Przecież jesteśmy parę lat młodsze – zauważyłam, drapiąc lekko końcem różdżki wyjątkowo oporny kawałek tapety. – Może chce być dla nas jak starsza siostra.  
\- Jenny nigdy nie chciała być za nikogo odpowiedzialna – odparła Eve, ze złością szarpiąc tapetę. – Nawet nie zgadzała się z nami zostać, kiedy rodzice gdzieś wychodzili.  
\- Może dorosła i nagle wyrosło jej poczucie odpowiedzialności. Albo po prostu się zmieniła – stwierdziłam, patrząc z wyrzutem na pokrycie ściany, które nie chciało współpracować.  
\- Na to wygląda. Ale wciąż nie mogę w to uwierzyć. – Dennis westchnął, widząc nikłe efekty naszej pracy.  
Na szczęście Jenny zaraz zawołała nas na obiad, bo inaczej popadlibyśmy w skrajną rozpacz w połowie naszego małego remontu.  
Tym razem przygotowała pyszne tortille z warzywami i grillowanym kurczakiem. Spałaszowaliśmy wszystko z entuzjazmem i wróciliśmy do pracy z nową energią. Do wieczora udało nam się pozbyć się ze ściany całej starej tapety.  
Nie spodziewaliśmy się aż takich trudności, ale w końcu ustaliliśmy, że Dennis może zostać na noc i od rana nam pomagać, a potem podrzucić Eve na Pokątną, żeby mogła się przenieść świstoklikiem albo kominkiem do rezydencji Malfoyów i zabrać swoje rzeczy.  
Wieczór upłynął nam całkiem przyjemnie, bo dziewczyny wytrzasnęły skądś zwykłą mugolską grę planszową. Rozegraliśmy kilka partii, popijając owocową nalewkę podarowaną nam przez państwa Baumanów. Potem rozeszliśmy się do swoich pokojów – tylko Dennis uparł się, że poczyta mi do snu. Taktownie poszedł do małej sypialni, którą mu wyznaczyłyśmy, żebym mogła się w spokoju przebrać, i wrócił ze starym, podniszczonym egzemplarzem „Kubusia Puchatka”.  
Parsknęłam śmiechem na ten widok, ale posłusznie weszłam pod ciepłą kołdrę, przykryłam się pod brodę i z ciekawością spojrzałam na Dennisa. On tymczasem ostrożnie usiadł na brzegu łóżka, otworzył książkę i zaczął czytać od samego początku. Było mi tak ciepło i dobrze pod kołdrą, łagodny głos Dennis dobiegał do mnie z coraz większej odległości... Nawet nie docierało do mnie, o czym czytał, przyjemnie było po prostu posłuchać samego jego głosu. Oczy same mi się zamknęły i nie zauważyłam nawet, kiedy zasnęłam.  
Śniło mi się, że Kubuś Puchatek był czarodziejem, ale nie chcieli go przyjąć do Hogwartu, bo był tylko pluszowym misiem.

Kiedy się obudziłam, na zewnątrz było już jasno, ale niskie zimowe chmury nie przepuszczały zbyt wiele światła, więc w moim pokoju wciąż panował szarawy półmrok. Niechętnie przewróciłam się na drugi bok i zobaczyłam na szafce nocnej książkę, którą wczoraj czytał mi Dennis. Zrobiło mi się błogo na samo wspomnienie o ubiegłym wieczorze, a jednocześnie poczułam się nieswojo, bo nigdy jeszcze nie zasypiałam w obecności mężczyzny. Byłam przyzwyczajona do koleżanek w dormitorium albo pokoju służbowym, więc gdyby to była Jenny albo Eve, nawet drugi raz bym o tym nie pomyślała, ale Dennis... Chyba nasza znajomość jeszcze nie była na takim etapie, żebym czuła się zupełnie komfortowo, wiedząc, że on znajdował się w moim pokoju, kiedy spałam.  
Zamknęłam oczy i zaczęłam myśleć o śniadaniu, które ktoś powinien przygotować, i o tapetach, które ktoś musi położyć... i o tym, jak miło będzie, kiedy to się już skończy i będzie można po prostu cieszyć się miłym wnętrzem...  
Dotarły do mnie odgłosy kroków kilku osób i domyśliłam się, że zapadłam w półsen i śniłam o tym, co będę robić rano, a tymczasem moi przyjaciele rzeczywiście wstali i zabrali się do przygotowywania śniadania. Ktoś w łazience puszczał wodę, ktoś schodził po schodach... Poczułam się jak w domu w czasie ferii świątecznych, kiedy wszyscy długo spali i można było się wylegiwać do późnego przedpołudnia.  
Wstałam z łóżka i dopiero wtedy zauważyłam, że coś jest nie tak. Miałam na sobie inną piżamę niż wieczorem, a moje lewe przedramię było owinięte bandażem. Zdziwiłam się, bo nic mnie nie bolało, a poza tym nie pamiętałam, żebym się przebierała. Ostrożnie zaczęłam odwijać kolejne warstwy, aż moim oczom ukazała się skóra przedramienia. Ze zgrozą zauważyłam dosyć głębokie nacięcia, pokryte dużymi, ciemnymi strupami. Zupełnie jakbym się nadziała na masę małych odłamków albo przewróciła się na jakiś szklany przedmiot, który się zbił.  
Odetchnęłam głęboko, żeby się uspokoić. Z powrotem zawinęłam rękę w bandaż, narzuciłam szlafrok i zeszłam na dół. Liczyłam na to, że ktoś z moich przyjaciół mi to wyjaśni.  
Wszyscy troje byli już w kuchni.  
\- Cześć – rzuciłam i spojrzałam na nich badawczo.  
\- Cześć – odparli chórem.  
\- Jak tam twoja ręka? – spytała Eve.  
\- Właśnie chciałam was o to spytać. Co się właściwie stało? Pamiętam, że Dennis mi czytał, a potem obudziłam się w łóżku z ręką w bandażu – stwierdziłam.  
\- Naprawdę nic nie pamiętasz? – zdumiał się Dennis.  
Pokręciłam głową.  
\- Wszyscy już poszliśmy spać, tylko Jenny bębniła na tym swoim komputerze – zaczął Dennis, a jego siostra tylko przewróciła oczami. – Było już blisko północy.  
\- Ja już spałam – wtrąciła Eve.  
\- Nagle usłyszeliśmy straszny rumor w twoim pokoju. Wszyscy przybiegliśmy i zastaliśmy cię na podłodze w kałuży krwi, a wokół leżały szczątki rozbitego szklanego wazonu. Pewnie lunatykowałaś, zrzuciłaś go, a potem się potknęłaś i pokaleczyłaś – opowiadał dalej.  
\- To wyglądało naprawdę okropnie – dodała Eve. – Chcieliśmy cię od razu zabrać do świętego Munga, ale powtarzałaś w kółko, że nie chcesz do szpitala, więc opatrzyliśmy cię w łazience.  
\- Miałaś szczęście – stwierdziła Jenny. – Gdyby szkło wbiło się głębiej, w kilka minut mogłoby być po tobie.  
Słuchałam tego ze zdumieniem. Nic takiego nie pamiętałam.  
\- Jak już się upewniliśmy, że się nie wykrwawisz, dziewczyny przebrały cię w nową piżamę, bo stara była cała we krwi – kontynuował Dennis. – Ja zaniosłem cię do łóżka. Daliśmy ci eliksir uzdrawiający i pozwoliliśmy ci się wyspać.  
\- Gdyby nie te ślady na ręce, pomyślałabym, że sobie ze mnie żartujecie – powiedziałam, próbując nie wpaść w panikę. Czy naprawdę mogłabym się nie obudzić w czasie takich wydarzeń?  
\- Musisz mieć naprawdę mocny sen – stwierdziła Eve.  
\- Nigdy wcześniej mi się coś takiego nie zdarzyło – odparłam, wciąż lekko zszokowana.  
\- Może jednak chcesz, żeby obejrzał to jakiś uzdrowiciel? – spytał z troską Dennis.  
\- Nie, nic mnie nawet nie boli. – Pokręciłam głową.  
\- To może chcesz się napić gorącej herbaty i zjeść tosta z marmoladą – zaproponowała Jenny.  
Chętnie się zgodziłam.  
Kiedy tak razem jedliśmy, moje obawy co do nocnego zajścia stopniowo bladły, jakby to był tylko zły sen, który rozpłynął się w świetle dnia. Po śniadaniu założyliśmy robocze ubrania i zabraliśmy się do przyklejania tapet w salonie. Szło nam całkiem dobrze i do lunchu wytapetowaliśmy cały pokój. Zastanawialiśmy się, czy nie zacząć jadalni, ale doszliśmy do wniosku, że i tak dziś nie skończymy, więc zrezygnowaliśmy.  
Zjedliśmy kanapki z szynką i sałatą, wypiliśmy herbatę i Dennis stwierdził, że niedługo powinien iść. Eve pobiegła na górę przebrać się w coś wyjściowego, bo miała przecież jeszcze dziś wrócić do Malfoyów po swoje rzeczy. Po kwadransie obydwoje byli gotowi. Pomachałyśmy im z Jenny, kiedy odjeżdżali sprzed domu, po czym wróciłyśmy do swoich własnych spraw. Po chwili z jej pokoju znów dobiegł klekot klawiatury, więc chyba znów coś pisała. Ja natomiast położyłam się na łóżku i zaczęłam przeglądać „Kubusia Puchatka”. Właściwie nie znałam zbyt dobrze tej książki. W dzieciństwie czytałam raczej czarodziejskie bajki, a mugolskie postacie kojarzyłam z rozmów koleżanek albo z programów telewizyjnych obejrzanych w różnych przypadkowych miejscach.  
Znów się zdrzemnęłam – może to eliksir uzdrawiający tak na mnie podziałał? Obudził mnie dopiero powrót Eve, która z impetem wnosiła swoje rzeczy po schodach.  
Wstałam i wyjrzałam na korytarz.  
\- Cześć, Lis! Jak się czujesz? – spytała, zerkając na mnie znad jakiegoś pudełka z rzeczami.  
\- Cześć, dobrze – odparłam. – Kiedy ty zdążyłaś tyle rzeczy zgromadzić u Malfoyów? I jak to przywiozłaś? Autobusem?  
\- Kupiłam ostatnio parę książek. I nie tylko – powiedziała, nieco zakłopotana. – A przywieźli mnie rodzice. Byli przed chwilą w środku i przywitali się z Jenny, ale już musieli wracać do domu.  
Pomogłam trochę w noszeniu, bo niektóre pudła były naprawdę ciężkie. Potem zeszłyśmy na dół na obiad. Na dworze zdążyło już się ściemnić i zachciało nam się obejrzeć jakiś dobry film i iść spać. W końcu zdecydowałyśmy się obejrzeć pierwszy i jedyny sezon „Firefly”, który Eve miała na DVD. Zakochałam się w nim, od kiedy pierwszy raz usłyszałam piosenkę z czołówki. Po prostu wiedziałam, że ten serial musi być dobry, skoro ma melodię z dzikiego zachodu z tekstem o wolności.  
Z wypiekami na twarzy śledziłyśmy przygody bohaterów i nie mogłyśmy uwierzyć, że taki serial został anulowany po zaledwie kilkunastu odcinkach.  
Zrobiło się naprawdę późno, więc z żalem musiałyśmy zrezygnować z pomysłu, żeby obejrzeć cały serial w ciągu jednego popołudnia. Rozeszłyśmy się do swoich pokojów. Trochę się bałam tego, że znów coś sobie zrobię przez sen, ale postanowiłam być dzielna i spróbować normalnie zasnąć.  
Kiedy brałam wieczorny prysznic, odwinęłam opatrunek z przedramienia. Ciepła woda zmyła zakrzepłą krew i na mojej skórze została tylko plątanina cienkich czerwonych linii. Osuszyłam ją ostrożnie i na wszelki wypadek owinęłam nowym bandażem.  
Czysta i świeża, poszłam spać i wbrew obawom zasnęłam niemal od razu.

W poniedziałek obudziłam się wyjątkowo wypoczęta. Niestety, nie można było tego powiedzieć o Eve. W szkockim oddziale Instytutu, a potem w rezydencji Malfoyów mogła wstawać tuż przed rozpoczęciem pracy, więc nic dziwnego, że nie była zachwycona koniecznością uwzględnienia dojazdu komunikacją publiczną.  
\- Może zrobię sobie prawo jazdy? – zastanawiała się, ziewając nad kubkiem kawy.  
\- Ja bym się bała, ale jeśli tobie by się udało, to mogłybyśmy szybciej dojeżdżać do pracy – odparłam.  
\- Szczerze mówiąc, nie jestem pewna, czy samochodem jedzie się szybciej niż autobusem. Samochody stoją w korkach, a autobusy mają własne pasy na ulicy. I można czytać książkę, kiedy się dojeżdża. A w samochodzie trzeba się skupiać na kierowaniu.  
\- Też racja – przyznałam. Nigdy na to nie patrzyłam z tej strony.  
\- Kiedy mieszkałam z rodzicami, tata podwoził mnie wszędzie samochodem i już zdążyło mi się to znudzić – wyjaśniła. – Ale gdybym ja miała prawo jazdy, pewnie byłoby ciekawiej. I nie tylko Jenny mogłaby jeździć naszym samochodem.  
Skończyłyśmy jeść, ubrałyśmy się ciepło i poszłyśmy na przystanek. Autobus przyjechał punktualnie i wyjątkowo nie stał w korkach. Już wiedziałam, gdzie i w co mam się przesiąść, więc udało nam się bez problemu dotrzeć do Ministerstwa.  
Miałyśmy się właśnie rozstać w hallu, gdzie czekali już aurorzy i dwie dziewczyny z Instytutu, z którymi pracowałyśmy w Szkocji, kiedy nagle do grupy dołączył Ronald Weasley. Wyglądał na dosyć wzburzonego. Powiedział coś półgłosem. Stojące obok osoby usłyszały to i spojrzały na niego ze zdumieniem.  
\- Dzień dobry – odezwała się Eve do całej grupy. – Czy coś się stało?  
\- Rodziny, które mieliśmy dzisiaj odwiedzić, przysłały sowy, że jednak spotkanie będzie niemożliwe – odparł pan Weasley już na tyle głośno, że wszyscy go usłyszeli.  
\- Ale jak to? Nie pasuje im termin? – spytał któryś z aurorów.  
\- Nie. Po prostu nagle wszyscy doszli do wniosku, że nie mają ochoty z nami rozmawiać – wyjaśnił pan Weasley. – Najwyraźniej nic ich nie obchodzi, że robimy to na prośbę ich dawnego kolegi. Mogą państwo wracać do pozostałych obowiązków.  
\- Przepraszam – odezwała się jedna z dziewczyn z Instytutu. – Czy w takim razie spotykamy się tu jutro i pracujemy dalej według harmonogramu, czy wszystkie spotkania są odwołane?  
\- Nie wiem. – Pan Weasley wzruszył ramionami ze złością, ale zaraz się zreflektował. – Na razie nie dostaliśmy wiadomości od innych rodzin. Gdyby coś się zmieniło, powiadomimy wasz Instytut. Czyli spotykacie się tu jutro, chyba że coś się wydarzy w ciągu dnia.  
Aurorzy pożegnali się i nas zostawili.  
\- W takim razie wracamy do Instytutu – stwierdziła Eve, a pozostałe dwie dziewczyny się z nią zgodziły. – Przeniesiemy się przez kominek i spytamy pana Longbottoma, co dalej. Może nas przyślą do archiwum. – Uśmiechnęła się.  
Pożegnałam się z nimi i poszłam na swoje miejsce pracy. Panna Bones już na mnie czekała razem ze stosem akt Śmierciożerców, których nazwiska zaczynały się na litery od C do F.  
\- Niestety, śledztwo w sprawie Bartemiusza Croucha jest cały czas w toku, więc nie ma dostępu do jego akt – powiedziała. – Ale dzięki temu ma pani mniej pracy. – Uśmiechnęła się.  
Odpowiedziałam jej tym samym i usiadłam za biurkiem.  
Na samej górze leżała pękata teczka podpisana „Alecto Carrow”. Wzięłam ją do ręki i z trudem położyłam przed sobą. Była gruba i ciężka, jak niektóre podręczniki w Hogwarcie. Otworzyłam ją i zobaczyłam zdjęcie antypatycznej kobiety w średnim wieku. Włosy miała ciasno związane z tyłu głowy, oczy pomalowała czarnym cieniem, a usta na biało, więc wyglądała trochę jak wampir. Patrzyła w aparat z pogardą.  
Zaczęłam czytać akta i szybko poraziła mnie ilość przestępstw, o które była podejrzana. Najwyraźniej w latach osiemdziesiątych jakimś cudem uniknęła skazania, chociaż nie rozumiałam, jak to było możliwe. Następnie pojawiały się pojedyncze zgłoszenia dotyczące podejrzeń o napaści na mugoli, ale znów nic jej nie udowodniono. Prawdziwy wysyp zarejestrowanych przestępstw pojawił się dopiero po 1995 roku. Ze zgrozą przeglądałam zdjęcia z przeróżnych miejsc zbrodni. Potem nastąpiły relacje uczniów Hogwartu, którzy mieli nieszczęście uczęszczać do niej na mugoloznawstwo. Zdziwiłam się, że Śmierciożerczyni chciała uczyć akurat tego przedmiotu, ale widocznie było jej to obojętne – byle mogła dręczyć uczniów z byle powodu. Czytałam opisy nękania psychicznego, wyzwisk, klątw rzucanych na dzieci czy nawet przemocy fizycznej. Wyobraziłam sobie, że coś takiego mogło się dziać w Hogwarcie, i aż zachciało mi się płakać. Dla mnie szkoła była najbezpieczniejszym miejscem na świecie. Sytuacja, w której rządziliby nią mordercy, nie mieściła mi się w głowie. A jednak coś takiego miało miejsce.  
Musiałam co jakiś czas przerywać czytanie, żeby się uspokoić. Ze zdziwieniem zauważyłam, że w aktach Alecto Carrow znajdują się też zeznania cioci Lavender. A więc była wtedy jeszcze uczennicą! Zupełnie o tym zapomniałam.  
Na końcu znalazłam odpis wyroku skazującego ją na dożywocie w Azkabanie i akt zgonu, wystawiony parę lat temu. Zamknęłam teczkę i odsunęłam ją z niechęcią. Nie znalazłam żadnej wzmianki o mrocznym znaku.  
Sięgnęłam po następny plik dokumentów i zerknęłam na podpis. „Amycus Carrow”. Westchnęłam i otworzyłam akta.  
Z pierwszej strony patrzył na mnie ponuro dosyć odpychający mężczyzna. Przypominał trochę Alecto, ale miałam wrażenie, że wygląda trochę mniej dziko i okrutnie niż siostra. Ale przecież nie można oceniać człowieka tylko na podstawie jednego zdjęcia.  
Jego historia była niemal identyczna jak historia Alecto: w latach osiemdziesiątych uniknął więzienia, przez następne dziesięć lat dodano niewiele nowych dokumentów. Za to cały plik zeznań, zdjęć i zarejestrowanych przestępstw pojawiał się po 1995 roku. Znów zauważyłam nazwisko cioci Lavender, a na koniec odpis wyroku skazującego na dożywocie. Nie było aktu zgonu, więc domyśliłam się, że Amycus wciąż żyje.  
Odłożyłam akta kryminalne i sięgnęłam po następną teczkę. Zebrano w niej wyciąg z rejestru cywilnego Ministerstwa – zawierał dane o urodzinach, zgonach, zawartych małżeństwach i tym podobnych wydarzeniach. Ze zdziwieniem przeczytałam, że Alecto Carrow była zamężna, ale nie przyjęła nazwiska męża. Nie mieli dzieci, zresztą jej mąż, Edward Flint, był od niej dużo starszy i pracował na stałe jako nauczyciel w Durmstrangu. Prawdopodobnie po prostu została wydana za mąż, aby poprawić relacje między rodami Carrowów i Flintów.  
Amycus Carrow także w dość młodym wieku wstąpił w związek małżeński z przedstawicielką starego magicznego rodu – Patricią Burke. W 1976 roku urodziła im się córka, Vanessa Arielle Carrow. Patricia umarła w 1980 roku. W aktach nie podano przyczyny. Miałam już zapisać nazwisko córki Carrowa, bo przecież jako córka Śmierciożercy mogła coś wiedzieć, ale zaraz zauważyłam, że obok dat śmierci rodziców Amycusa i Alecto widnieje informacja, że Vanessa zaginęła w 1998 roku i uznaje się ją za zmarłą. Byłam ciekawa, kim ona była. Niestety, archiwum nie dysponowało żadnymi dokumentami, które przedstawiałyby całą historię z punktu widzenia Carrowów i przybliżały osobowości poszczególnych jej członków. Chociaż może to lepiej, pomyślałam. Może lepiej się nie zagłębiać w sprawy Śmierciożerców...  
Sięgnęłam po następną teczkę. „William Crabbe”.  
Znów patrzył na mnie nadęty mężczyzna w średnim wieku. Akta wyglądały, jakby ktoś skopiował dokumenty dotyczące Carrowów. Crabbe również uniknął Azkabanu w latach osiemdziesiątych, następnie zajął się codziennymi sprawami aż do powrotu Voldemorta w 1995 roku. Udowodniono mu liczne przestępstwa, w tym napaść na Harry'ego Pottera w Departamencie Tajemnic w 1996 roku, po której trafił na krótko do więzienia. Po ucieczce z Azkabanu znów pracował dla Voldemorta, aż zginął w bitwie o Hogwart.  
Na końcu wpięty był dodatkowy dokument zawierający informację, że jego syn Vincent również stracił życie w czasie oblężenia zamku.  
Westchnęłam i zamknęłam teczkę. O Crabbe'ach nie było już nic więcej.  
Spojrzałam na leżące na biurku materiały i doszłam do wniosku, że jedynymi osobami, z którymi można by porozmawiać na temat mrocznych znaków, są Amycus Carrow w Azkabanie, mąż Alecto Carrow oraz rodzina Williama Crabbe'a – jeśli jeszcze ktoś pozostał przy życiu. Jeśli dobrze się zastanowić, działalność Voldemorta skończyła się katastrofą dla starych rodów. Mieli zwykle jedno albo dwoje dzieci, więc jeśli tyle czystokrwistych czarodziejów zginęło w czasie obu wojen, to wiele rodów, a przynajmniej ich gałęzi, powymierało bezpotomnie. Z akt, które do tej pory przejrzałam, przytrafiło się to Blackom, Carrowom i Crabbe'om. Ominęło to tylko Averych, ale im pozostała córka, więc jeśli wyjdzie za maż i przyjmie nazwisko męża, to też ich gałąź rodu się na niej zakończy. A przynajmniej tak mi się wydawało, bo nie miałam większego pojęcia o zasadach dziedziczenia i wyznaczania pokrewieństwa w starożytnych rodach.  
Sporządziłam krótką notatkę i pożegnałam się z panną Bones. Tym razem udało mi się nie zatracić się w lekturze i wyjść na czas. Wyszłam z Ministerstwa i włączyłam telefon. Zaraz przyszedł SMS od Eve, że zatrzymali ją w Instytucie i spotkamy się w domu.  
Byłam trochę rozczarowana, bo liczyłam na wspólny powrót. Wsiadłam do autobusu i wyjęłam książkę, ale zaraz ją schowałam z powrotem do torby, bo od czytania w czasie jazdy zaczynałam czuć chorobę lokomocyjną.  
Kiedy wysiadałam w Little Whinging, wciąż jeszcze trochę bolał mnie żołądek, ale mroźne powietrze szybko poprawiło mi samopoczucie. Spokojnie doszłam do domu, który już wypełniały apetyczne zapachy.  
\- Cześć, Lis, przygotowałam gołąbki – oznajmiła Jenny na powitanie. – To takie mięso zawinięte w gotowaną kapustę – wyjaśniła.  
\- Cześć – odparłam, zdejmując płaszcz – Czekamy na Eve?  
\- Nie, przed chwilą zadzwoniła i powiedziała, że jedzie po pracy do rodziców i zje coś u nich.  
\- Nic nie mówiła rano – powiedziałam ze zdziwieniem.  
\- To jakoś nagle wypadło, mama do niej zadzwoniła, kiedy wychodziła z pracy, i tak się spontanicznie umówiły. – Jenny wzruszyła ramionami.  
Usiadłyśmy do stołu. Gołąbki okazały się po prostu przepyszne.  
\- Jenny, ty masz po prostu niesamowity talent kucharski – stwierdziłam z podziwem.  
\- To nic. – Machnęła ręką, ale była wyraźnie zadowolona.  
\- Bez ciebie chyba umarłybyśmy z głodu. A przynajmniej żywiłybyśmy się jakimiś mrożonkami odgrzanymi w mikrofalówce.  
\- Moi rodzice lubią gotować. Musiałam to po nich odziedziczyć – odparła z uśmiechem.  
Pomyślałam o jej rodzinie – z trójki magicznych dzieci zginęło tylko jedno. Dwójka przeżyła i ma się dobrze. Co za straszny kontrast z tym, co się stało z rodzinami Śmierciożerców. Z jednej strony rozumiałam, że sami na to zasłużyli swoim postępowaniem, ale z drugiej strony stracili wszelką szansę na zmianę poglądów. I ten biedny Regulus, który poświęcił życie na próżno. Przecież mógłby rozwijać się, pracować, kochać, mieć dzieci i żyć długo i szczęśliwie, gdyby nie Voldemort.  
Ja byłabym zupełnie innym człowiekiem, gdyby nie on. Przecież miałabym rodziców, wychowałabym się w mugolskim domu, a korzystanie z komputerów byłby dla mnie równie naturalne jak używanie różdżki.  
\- O czym myślisz? – spytała, a ja sobie uświadomiłam, że zamyśliłam się w połowie jedzenia i przepyszny gołąbek właśnie stygnie na moim talerzu.  
\- O pracy. Chociaż bardziej o moich rodzicach i jak mogłoby być, gdyby żyli – odparłam i wróciłam do pałaszowania obiadu.  
Jenny pokiwała głową ze zrozumieniem.  
\- Ja czasem sobie wyobrażam, jak mogłoby być, gdyby Colin żył.  
Westchnęła ponuro, a ja zrozumiałam, że wiedziała, co czuję.  
Skończyłyśmy jeść i rozeszłyśmy się do swoich pokojów. Wzięłam z półki kryminał Agathy Christie i zaczęłam czytać. Dostałam SMS od Dennisa z pytaniem, kiedy się spotkamy. Odpisałam i po krótkiej wymianie wiadomości umówiliśmy się na środę. Zagłębiłam się znów w lekturze, aż usłyszałam, że Eve wróciła do domu. Zeszłam na dół się z nią przywitać. Włączyłyśmy wodę na herbatę i moja przyjaciółka zaczęła opowiadać o swoim dniu. Spędziła go na segregowaniu korespondencji i innych papierów dla pana Longbottoma. Ostatnio to zaniedbał i zebrało się tego naprawdę sporo. Kiedyś też przez jakiś czas się tym zajmowałam, więc rozumiałam narzekanie Eve.  
\- I wyobraź sobie, że znalazłam jeszcze jakiś list z przyklejoną notatką od ciebie. Czyli nie załatwił tego przez... czekaj... dwa miesiące?  
Zaczęłam liczyć, ile czasu minęło, ale nagle zauważyłam, że w progu kuchni stała Jenny z bardzo dziwną miną. Spojrzałam na nią pytająco. Eve siedziała tyłem do drzwi, więc odwróciła się dopiero, widząc wyraz mojej twarzy.  
\- Coś się stało? – zapytałam.  
\- Nie wiem – powiedziała i usiadła obok mnie przy stole kuchennym.  
\- A możesz to wyjaśnić? – spytała Eve.  
Jenny potarła twarz dłońmi i podniosła wzrok.  
\- Mieszkałam w różnych miejscach w Ameryce Południowej i mam w komputerze ustawione, że dostaję powiadomienia, jeśli w mediach pojawiają się jakieś informacje na ten temat. Oczywiście nie wszystkie, mam ustawione odpowiednie filtry, ale to nieważne – mówiła szybko i była wyraźnie zdenerwowana. – Dostałam dziś po obiedzie powiadomienie o tym, że w wysokich Andach na granicy Peru i Boliwii znaleziono zwłoki mężczyzny, dziennikarza, który nazywał się Antonio Ruiz Hernández. Piszą, że ścigał zbiegłych przestępców z Europy, Mortífagos...  
Eve zmarszczyła brwi.  
\- Mortífagos? To brzmi jak nazwa jakichś bakterii.  
\- Nie, Mortífagos to Śmierciożercy, prawda? – spytałam.  
Jenny kiwnęła głową.  
\- Wiem, że się dziwicie, bo jakiś facet na drugim końcu świata umarł, a ja się tak zachowuję, ale... – Urwała i wzięła kilka głębokich wdechów.  
\- Wykrztuś to z siebie, ty poczujesz się lepiej, a my będziemy mogły ci pomóc – powiedziała Eve.  
Jenny odetchnęła jeszcze raz.  
\- Chodzi o to, że w Internecie opublikowali zdjęcie kobiety, która mu towarzyszyła w śledztwie. Według tamtejszych doniesień pracowali razem od miesięcy i twierdzili, że są już bardzo blisko wytropienia jakiegoś Śmierciożercy, kiedy nagle kontakt się urwał. To było w pierwszej połowie grudnia – powiedziała i nagle zaczęły trząść jej się ręce, a w oczach pojawiły się łzy. Wyglądała na zupełnie przerażoną i rozbitą.  
\- Czy to była jakaś twoja znajoma? – spytałam z troską. Jeśli była razem z tym dziennikarzem, a on jest martwy, to tę kobietę mógł spotkać podobny los.  
Jenny pokręciła głową i zaczęła cichutko szlochać.  
\- To byłam ja! Ja byłam na tym zdjęciu! – wykrztusiła i zupełnie się rozkleiła.  
Popatrzyłam na Eve, ale jej mina świadczyła o tym, że jest tak samo zdezorientowana jak ja.  
\- Jenny, rozumiem, że znałaś tego dziennikarza i jego śmierć to dla ciebie szok... – zaczęła moja przyjaciółka, ale Jenny jej przerwała.  
\- Nie! Nie o to chodzi! Chodzi o to, że ja... Ja go w ogóle nie pamiętam! Ani jego, ani tego całego dochodzenia! A przecież jesteśmy razem na tym zdjęciu! I piszą, że byliśmy blisko! A jeśli on nie żyje, a ja niczego nie pamiętam, to musi znaczyć, że jednak coś odkryliśmy! Tylko to było potężniejsze, niż się spodziewaliśmy!  
Słuchałyśmy jej z Eve i w ogóle nie mogłyśmy tego zrozumieć. Tymczasem Jenny wyciągnęła z kieszeni telefon i wybrała jakiś numer.  
\- Cześć, słyszałeś o tym dziennikarzu, którego znaleziono w Andach? Ja jestem z nim na zdjęciu, a zupełnie tego nie pamiętam! Skontaktujcie się z peruwiańskim biurem aurorów, oni mogą wiedzieć coś ważnego! W Internecie piszą, że to miało coś wspólnego ze Śmierciożercami, więc to naprawdę ważne! Jak mam się uspokoić, skoro nic z tego nie pamiętam? Jak to nic nie rozumiesz? Wsiadam w samochód i zaraz u was będę!  
Rozłączyła się i wypadła z domu, zanim zdążyłyśmy coś powiedzieć.  
\- Zaraz. Czyli Jenny nie była zwykłą korespondentką, tylko tropiła Śmierciożerców? – spytałam.  
\- Nie mam pojęcia – odparła Eve. – Ale teraz chyba i tak niczego się od niej nie dowiemy. Mogłybyśmy zapytać Dennisa.  
Wybrała jego numer, ale nie odpowiadał.  
\- W końcu i tak się dowiemy, o co chodziło, jak wróci i się uspokoi – stwierdziła Eve.  
Zgodziłam się z nią.  
Czekałyśmy na nią do późna, obejrzałyśmy w telewizji całą pierwszą część „Władcy Pierścieni”, a ona nie wracała. Postanowiłyśmy więc pójść spać i porozmawiać z nią jutro.

Rano obudziłam się zmęczona, a do tego bolało mnie prawe udo. Kiedy się przebierałam, zauważyłam, że mam tam ogromnego ciemnofioletowego siniaka, który wciąż jeszcze podbiegał krwią. Pewnie znów lunatykowałam i na coś wpadłam.  
Eve tym razem wyglądała na bardziej wyspaną niż ja. Zachowywałyśmy się cicho, żeby nie obudzić Jenny. Po śniadaniu poszłyśmy jak zwykle na autobus i dotarłyśmy do pracy bez problemów. W hallu Ministerstwa znów spotkałyśmy tę samą grupę złożoną z aurorów i pracowników Instytutu, ale tym razem obecny był też pan Longbottom.  
\- Panno Jones, czytałem pani notatki, dobrze się pani spisuje – powiedział i nawet nie miał pojęcia, ile te słowa dla mnie znaczą. – Dostałem wiadomość, że Susan Bones nie będzie dziś w pracy, a bez niej nie wejdzie pani do archiwum, więc mam propozycję: może chce się pani przyłączyć do naszych wywiadowców?  
Wymieniłyśmy z Eve uradowane spojrzenia.  
\- Oczywiście, proszę pana – odparłam. – Mogę się przyłączyć do Evelyn?  
\- Proszę bardzo.  
W tym momencie w hallu pojawił się, tak jak poprzedniego dnia, pan Ronald Weasley i tym razem też nie wyglądał na zachwyconego.  
\- Proszę państwa, niestety dziś też musimy odwołać nasze wizyty oprócz tej u państwa Malfoyów, a do tego wystarczy jeden zespół. Ktoś chętny?  
Obie z Eve równocześnie podniosłyśmy ręce.  
Pan Weasley spojrzał na pana Longbottoma.  
\- Weź obie – powiedział nasz szef.  
\- W takim razie panie proszę ze mną, a reszta może wracać do swoich zwykłych obowiązków – oznajmił pan Weasley i ruszył do jednego z kominków. – Gotowe?  
Skinęłyśmy głowami. On podał nam nazwę londyńskiej rezydencji, w której mieszkał pan Draco Malfoy z rodziną, po czym przenieśliśmy się tam za pomocą sieci Fiuu.  
Kiedy wyszłam z kominka, aż westchnęłam z wrażenia. Dom pana Dracona w niczym nie przypominał mrocznej siedziby jego ojca – hall, w którym wylądowaliśmy, był jasno oświetlony i wyposażony w lekkie, nowoczesne meble. Całość sprawiała całkiem pogodne wrażenie i tak mnie pochłonęło kontemplowanie tej optymistycznej atmosfery, że przez chwilę zapomniałam, po co tu przybyliśmy.  
Eve też rozglądała się z nieobecnym wyrazem twarzy i lekkim uśmiechem.  
\- Witam państwa – odezwał się męski głos, który już gdzieś kiedyś słyszałam.  
To pan Draco Malfoy schodził do nas po schodach zbudowanych z jasnego drewna i wyłożonych gustownym dywanem.  
\- Dzień dobry – odpowiedziałyśmy razem.  
Pan Weasley uścisnął krótko rękę panu Malfoyowi.  
\- To są panna Bauman i panna Jones z Instytutu Karen Wright – przedstawił nas krótko.  
Pan Malfoy podał rękę najpierw Eve, potem mnie.  
\- Miło mi panie poznać. Od czego zaczniemy?  
\- Ilu masz pracowników w domu? – spytał pan Weasley.  
Wydało mi się to nieco obcesowe, ale pan Malfoy nawet nie mrugnął.  
\- Zatrudniamy na stałe kucharkę i nianię. Dwa razy w tygodniu przychodzi kobieta do sprzątania. Jeśli urządzamy przyjęcie, zatrudniamy dodatkowy personel, ale ostatnio się nam to nie zdarzyło, więc raczej nie musimy brać więcej osób pod uwagę.  
\- Czyli w domu mieszkasz ty, twoja żona, twój syn, niania i kucharka, zgadza się? – upewnił się pan Weasley.  
\- Kucharka tak naprawdę z nami nie mieszka. Przychodzi wcześnie rano, przygotowuje śniadanie, potem lunch i obiad, zostawia nam też przekąski na wieczór, ale na noc wraca do domu. Oczywiście jeśli mamy akurat gości, zdarza jej się zostać dłużej i nocować, ale ostatnio nic takiego nie miało miejsca.  
Pan Weasley skinął głową na znak, że zrozumiał.  
\- Czy teraz wszyscy są w domu?  
\- Panna Avery jest na spacerze ze Scorpiusem, ale ma wrócić na lunch. Moja żona jest w swoim gabinecie, a kucharka przygotowuje lunch – powiedział pan Malfoy.  
\- Skoro już rozmawiamy... Może coś sobie przypomniałeś od naszego poprzedniego spotkania?  
Pan Malfoy pokręcił głową i spojrzał na pana Weasleya z lekką irytacją.  
\- Nie, cały czas nie mam pojęcia, co się przytrafiło mojemu synkowi. Gdybym wiedział, nie marnowałbym czasu aurorów, uzdrowicieli, waszego instytutu i tych wszystkich ludzi, których prosiłem o radę.  
\- Dobrze, rozumiem – odparł pan Weasley. W jego tonie było coś takiego, co świadczyło o tym, że nie znosi pana Malfoya. – W takim razie możemy porozmawiać z twoją żoną?  
\- Zaprowadzę was.  
Pan Malfoy poprowadził nas jasnymi schodami na górę, potem labiryntem niesymetrycznych korytarzy wyłożonych tapetą w drobne kwiatki, aż do drewnianych drzwi pomalowanych na biało. Zapukał i ostrożnie zajrzał do środka.  
\- Kochanie, przyszli goście porozmawiać o naszym problemie – powiedział łagodnym tonem.  
\- Proszę, niech wejdą – odpowiedział mu kobiecy głos. Już samo jego brzmienie sugerowało, że jego właścicielka pochodziła z zamożnej rodziny, która mogła swoje pochodzenie wywieść od średniowiecznych przodków.  
Pan Malfoy otworzył przed nami drzwi i nas przepuścił. W pokoju przy sekretarzyku siedziała młoda kobieta w jasnej szacie. Jej wygląd odpowiadał temu, co sobie wyobraziłam na podstawie jej głosu. Była niesamowicie piękna i dystyngowana. Pewnie potrafiła mówić bezbłędnie po francusku i znała pięćdziesiąt sposobów na zrobienie perfekcyjnego makijażu w pięć minut.  
Na nasz widok wstała i uścisnęła nam po kolei ręce.  
\- Astoria Malfoy, miło mi państwa poznać.  
Ze zdziwieniem zauważyłam, że pan Weasley nie emanował już taką pewnością siebie jak w obecności samego pana Malfoya.  
\- Chcielibyśmy porozmawiać z każdym osobno – powiedział niemal przepraszającym tonem do pani domu.  
\- Oczywiście – odparła, a jej mąż skinął głową i oznajmił, że będzie w swoim gabinecie, gdybyśmy go potrzebowali. – Proszę usiąść.  
Razem z Eve zajęłyśmy miejsca na wąskiej sofce, natomiast pan Weasley usiadł na pufie tuż obok. Gabinet pani Malfoy nie był duży, ale prawie całą ścianę naprzeciwko drzwi zajmowało okno, dzięki czemu wydawał się jasny i przestrzenny. Boczne ściany wypełniały od podłogi po sufit regały z książkami. Sekretarzyk, przy którym siedziała właścicielka pokoju, stał przy oknie, żeby jak najlepiej wykorzystać dzienne światło. Poza tym stały tu jeszcze sofka, trzy pufy i maleńki stoliczek – najwyraźniej przeznaczone do przyjmowanych gości.  
\- Może życzą sobie państwo herbaty albo kawy? – zapytała, siadając na pufie obok nas.  
Podziękowaliśmy.  
\- Mają państwo jakieś konkretne pytania czy mam opowiedzieć wszystko po kolei?  
\- Najpierw poprosimy po kolei, potem ewentualnie będziemy pytać, jeśli pojawi się jakaś niejasna kwestia – odparł pan Weasley. Chyba wreszcie przypomniał sobie, że jest aurorem, i odnalazł swoje miejsce w ten sytuacji.  
\- Dobrze. Wiedzą państwo doskonale, kim jest mój mąż, więc nie muszę się chyba wdawać w szczegóły. Dość powiedzieć, że ma na lewym przedramieniu bliznę po mrocznym znaku, więc wiem, jak taka blizna wygląda. Mogą sobie państwo wyobrazić, jaki wstrząs przeżyłam, kiedy odkryłam identycznie taki sam znak na przedramieniu mojego synka – mówiła spokojnie, chociaż ręce jej lekko drżały.  
\- Kiedy dokładnie pani to zauważyła? – spytał pan Weasley.  
\- Dwa tygodnie temu, w niedzielę wieczorem wróciliśmy z mężem z kilkudniowego wyjazdu i Corinne, nasza niania, przyprowadziła nam Scorpiusa, żeby mógł nam powiedzieć dobranoc. Rękaw piżamki przypadkiem mu się zawinął i wtedy to zobaczyłam. – Pani Malfoy urwała i odetchnęła głęboko. Wydało mi się to nieco zbyt teatralne, ale może po prostu miała taki sposób wyrażania emocji.  
\- Czy pani była pierwszą osobą, która to zauważyła? – spytał bez emocji pan Weasley.  
\- Tak. Szczerze mówiąc, nie mam pojęcia, jak Corinne mogła to przeoczyć. Przecież jest z nim przez cały czas.  
Pan Weasley skinął głową.  
\- Zapytamy ją o to. Co pani dalej zrobiła?  
\- Zaraz pokazałam to mężowi. Był równie przerażony jak ja. Od razu wezwaliśmy naszego uzdrowiciela. Przybył jeszcze w niedzielę i zbadał naszego synka, ale powiedział, że jego zaklęcia nic nie wykrywają. Draco pozwolił mu zbadać swoje przedramię dla porównania i efekt był podobny.  
\- Podobny? Czyli nie identyczny? – zainteresował się pan Weasley.  
\- Zgadza się. Nie znam się na tym, proszę zapytać naszego uzdrowiciela. Jeśli dobrze pamiętam, w bliźnie Dracona wykryto nikłe pozostałości zaawansowanej czarnej magii, a u Scorpiusa tego nie było. Podejrzewam, że zaklęcie mogło być niewystarczająco czułe. Albo nie zostało dostosowane do małego dziecka.  
\- Co zrobili państwo po badaniu?  
Pani Malfoy westchnęła.  
\- Kiedy stwierdziliśmy, że Scorpiusowi prawdopodobnie nie grozi żadne bezpośrednie niebezpieczeństwo, odesłaliśmy go do łóżka pod opieką niani, a sami zaczęliśmy się zastanawiać, jak rozwiązać ten problem. Wreszcie wymyśliliśmy, że zatrudnimy do tego celu Magiczny Instytut Naukowy im. Karen Wright. Po tym, jak poradzili sobie z niedawnym skandalem, wiedzieliśmy, że możemy im zaufać.  
Zaskoczyła mnie tym wnioskiem. Wciąż pamiętałam opinię Dennisa, który odszedł z pracy w Instytucie, bo był przekonany, że ludzie teraz stracą do nas zaufanie. Wymieniłyśmy z Eve zdziwione spojrzenia.  
\- Nie próbowali się państwo skontaktować z dawnymi znajomymi pani męża? – zapytał pan Weasley.  
Pani Malfoy wyglądała, jakby uderzył ją w twarz. Dopiero po chwili zrozumiałam, że pyta ją o Śmierciożerców.  
\- Dawni znajomi mojego męża, jak ich pan określa, są albo martwi, albo w Azkabanie. Więc chyba pan rozumie, że kontakt z nimi byłby utrudniony.  
Pan Weasley pokiwał głową bez emocji.  
\- A czy zasięgali państwo opinii pani teścia?  
Pani Malfoy wzruszyła ramionami.  
\- Szczerze mówiąc, nie wiem. To ojciec mojego męża i zostawiłam Draconowi decyzję, czy zamierza go powiadomić.  
\- Rozumiem – odparł pan Weasley – W takim razie wróćmy jeszcze do tego znaku na ręce pani synka. Jest pani absolutnie pewna, że nigdy wcześniej go nie miał?  
Pani Malfoy jakby zawahała się przez ułamek sekundy.  
\- Tak, jestem pewna, że kiedy wyjeżdżaliśmy, jeszcze go nie miał. I nigdy wcześniej nic takiego u niego nie widziałam.  
\- A czy ma pani jakąś teorię, jak to się stało, że ten znak tak nagle się pojawił?  
Wszyscy troje nastawiliśmy uszu.  
\- Mój mąż i Neville Longbottom wbili sobie do głowy, że czarna magia odcisnęła się gdzieś w materiale genetycznym i Scorpius ten znak odziedziczył, ale moim zdaniem to bzdura. Gdyby mroczny znak był dziedziczny, to mnóstwo osób nosiłoby takie blizny. Mój mąż jest synem Śmierciożercy, a jego przedramię było gładkie, aż lord Voldemort osobiście wypalił na nim swój znak. Chodziłam do szkoły z dziećmi Śmierciożerców i nigdy u żadnego z nich nie widziałam takiego znamienia.  
\- To co według pani się stało? – dopytywał się pan Weasley.  
\- Jedyne wyjaśnienie jest takie, że ktoś chciał się odegrać na moim mężu i użył w tym celu Scorpiusa. Jeśli uzdrowiciel nie wykrył czarnej magii, może ktoś po prostu wyczarował mu to znamię. Słyszałam, że prawdziwy mroczny znak potrafił zrobić tylko lord Voldemort, więc to na pewno nie był on. Ale jeśli mam rację, to znaczy, że ktoś, kto nas nienawidzi, bez problemu mógł rzucić zaklęcie na naszego syna.  
Pan Weasley zmarszczył brwi.  
\- Myśli pani, że to było ostrzeżenie? Taki pokaz siły: popatrzcie, mogę bez problemu wyczarować waszemu synowi mroczny znak, jeśli nie zrobicie tego, czego od was zażądam, w każdej chwili mogę zrobić mu prawdziwą krzywdę?  
Pani Malfoy kiwnęła głową. W jej oczach pojawiły się łzy.  
\- Ale nikt się do państwa nie odzywał? Nie stawiał żadnych żądań? – zapytał już łagodniej pan Weasley.  
Pani Malfoy pokręciła głową.  
\- To właśnie nie pasuje do mojej teorii – wykrztusiła. – Chociaż wyobrażam sobie, że ktoś mógł wysłać żądania sową, a sowa nie dotarła. I potem ten ktoś sobie pomyśli, że go ignorujemy, i zrobi Scorpiusowi krzywdę, a my nawet nie będziemy wiedzieli dlaczego.  
Zaszlochała lekko. Zrozumieliśmy wszyscy, że jest zupełnie przerażona i rozbita.  
\- Miejmy nadzieję, że nie ma pani racji – odparł łagodnie pan Weasley.  
Pani Malfoy wyciągnęła chusteczkę i wytarła oczy.  
\- Przepraszam. Ma pan jeszcze jakieś pytania?  
\- Nie, chyba na razie wystarczy. Czy możemy teraz porozmawiać z nianią Scorpiusa?  
\- Oczywiście. Proszę za mną.  
Pani Malfoy prowadziła nas w milczeniu przez niesymetryczne korytarze rezydencji. Po tym, co usłyszałam, już nie sprawiały takiego optymistycznego wrażenia.  
Kiedy dotarliśmy do pokoju dziecięcego, niania właśnie przebierała Scorpiusa po powrocie ze spaceru.  
\- Corinne, to jest pan Weasley, auror, i panny Bauman i Jones z Magicznego Instytutu Naukowego – przedstawiła nas pani Malfoy. – Chcieliby z tobą porozmawiać o naszym problemie.  
\- Dzień dobry, jestem Corinne Avery – oznajmiła niania, odwracając się do nas ze Scorpiusem na rękach.  
Uśmiechnęłam się do niej, a ona odpowiedziała tym samym, więc chyba też mnie pamiętała ze szkoły.  
Pani Malfoy zostawiła nas samych w pokoju dziecinnym. Dopiero wtedy miałam czas się rozejrzeć. Pomieszczenie było tak samo jasno oświetlone jak gabinet gospodyni, ale wyklejono go od podłogi po sufit tapetą z małymi magicznymi stworzeniami. Pod ścianami pełno było półek i skrzynek z zabawkami, a pod sufitem unosiły się iluzje chmur i ptaków. W kąciku pokoju znajdowało się dziecięce łóżko, a spod niego wyglądały ślepka co najmniej dwójki małych włochatych puszków pigmejskich. Po drugiej stronie pokoju stała kanapa i stolik i właśnie tam zaprosiła nas Corinne.  
\- Cori, powiedz panu, że jestem pan Malfoy – zażądał Scorpius, kiedy usiedliśmy.  
Niania uśmiechnęła się i usłuchała.  
\- Dobrze, w takim razie pozwolą państwo, że przedstawię pana Scorpiusa Malfoya. To jest pan Ronald Weasley, to jest panna... Evelyn, tak? To jest panna Evelyn Bauman, a to jest panna Melissa Jones, ale woli, kiedy się do niej mówi Lis.  
Corinne puściła do mnie oko, więc zrozumiałam, że pamięta mnie całkiem dobrze. Uśmiechnęłam się. Tymczasem mały Scorpius zszedł z kolan Corinne i z namaszczeniem podawał nam po kolei swoją małą rączkę.  
\- Jesteś zadowolony? – spytała, kiedy skończył.  
Pokiwał poważnie głową.  
\- Kochanie, mógłbyś teraz iść się pobawić? My będziemy rozmawiać o nudnych sprawach, tylko się zmęczysz – powiedziała Corinne, a Scorpius znów się naburmuszył.  
\- Ale ja już mam pięć lat.  
\- Tak, wiem, jesteś dużym chłopcem, ale nie zawsze wszyscy muszą być przy wszystkich rozmowach. Widzisz, twoja mama wiedziała, że będzie nudno, i już sobie dawno poszła.  
Ten argument chyba przemówił do chłopca, chociaż Scorpius nie wyglądał na do końca przekonanego.  
\- A kto się ze mną pobawi, kiedy ty będziesz rozmawiać?  
Corinne zawahała się.  
\- Ja mogę się pobawić, jeśli chcesz. Moja przyjaciółka może mi potem opowiedzieć, czy było bardzo nudno. – Zerknęłam na Eve.  
Wszyscy dorośli w pokoju zdawali się popierać mój pomysł. Popatrzyłam pytająco na Scorpiusa.  
\- Chodź, proszę pani – powiedział i ruszył do jednego z pudełek z zabawkami.  
Chciałam iść za nim, ale Corinne mnie zatrzymała.  
\- Tylko nie pytaj go o to znamię. Rodzice zabronili. Uważają, że rozmawianie o tym może mu zaszkodzić – powiedziała, jakby nie do końca się z nimi zgadzała. – Moim zdaniem najłatwiej byłoby go o to spokojnie podpytać, ale przecież nie będę postępować wbrew ich poleceniom.  
\- Rozumiem – odparłam i podeszłam do Scorpiusa, który zdążył już zbudować spory odcinek magicznej kolejki.  
\- Tu jest Hogsmeade, a tu Londyn – poinformował mnie, kiedy usiadłam obok.  
\- Pomóc ci? – zapytałam uprzejmie.  
\- Nie, chcę sam. Pani może podać ciuchcię – stwierdził w końcu.  
Zajrzałam do pudełka z zabawkami. W środku leżało jeszcze sporo różnych odcinków torów – prostych, zakręconych, rozdzielających się... Wychowałam się wśród dziewcząt, a nam nigdy nikt nie podarował takich zabawek. Zaczęłam się im przyglądać z zainteresowaniem i przełożyłam kilka, żeby znaleźć lokomotywę. Wreszcie ją zauważyłam i podałam Scorpiusowi. Odpowiedział pomrukiem zadowolenia. Chyba jednak nie potrzebował towarzystwa do tej zabawy.  
\- Fajnie, że pani przyszła – odezwał się nagle chłopiec. – Teraz jest fajnie, bo przychodzą do nas ludzie i chcą się ze mną bawić i patrzeć na moją rękę. Też chce pani zobaczyć?  
Wpatrywałam się w niego szeroko otwartymi oczami. Rodzice chyba jednak nie docenili przenikliwości tego chłopca.  
\- Tylko jeśli chcesz mi pokazać – odparłam ostrożnie.  
Scorpius podwinął rękaw i moim oczom ukazało się całkiem gładkie lewe przedramię.  
\- Ojej, już zniknęło – zmartwił się. – Ale pani się nie martwi, zaraz wróci.  
Wbił wzrok w przedramię, zmarszczył brwi i zaczął ciężko oddychać, jakby próbował podnieść coś bardzo masywnego. Po chwili na gładkiej skórze pojawił się biały zarys blizny w kształcie mrocznego znaku. Wyglądał zupełnie jak te, które widywałam na zdjęciach w aktach, tylko był mniejszy.  
\- Scorpiusie, mam do ciebie pytanie. Tylko proszę cię, odpowiedz mi szczerze. Czy ty sam wyczarowałeś sobie ten znaczek?  
Dziecko spojrzało na mnie niepewnie. Moja poważna mina musiała go trochę zaniepokoić, ale w końcu pokiwał głową.  
\- Nie wyczarował ci tego nikt obcy?  
Pokręcił głową, trochę zaskoczony.  
\- Możesz mi powiedzieć, dlaczego to zrobiłeś?  
Musiałam to powiedzieć ostrzej niż zamierzałam, bo Scorpius nagle przestraszył się i nie odpowiadał.  
\- Przepraszam, nie bój się, to nic złego, nikt do ciebie nie będzie miał pretensji, tylko powiedz, skąd ci przyszedł do głowy ten pomysł – poprosiłam już spokojniej.  
Chłopiec zmarszczył brwi i przez chwilę mierzył mnie nieufnym spojrzeniem.  
\- Dziadek taki ma. Sam widziałem. I dziadek mi powiedział, że tata też ma taki. To też chciałem mieć.  
Wpatrywałam się w niego w zupełnym osłupieniu, po czym wybuchnęłam śmiechem. Śmiałam się tak głośno, że aż zwróciłam na siebie uwagę dorosłych rozmawiających po cichu w kącie na kanapie.  
Do oczu napływały mi łzy, ale wciąż nie mogłam przestać się śmiać. Czułam obezwładniającą ulgę, ale jednocześnie nie opuszczało mnie poczucie absurdalności całej sytuacji. Uruchomiono całą machinę naukową i śledczą, bo rodzice nie potrafili porozmawiać ze swoim dzieckiem.  
Nie zauważyłam nawet, kiedy Corinne, Eve i pan Weasley podeszli do nas i zaczęli zadawać pytania. Usłyszałam za to, jak Scorpius głośno i wyraźnie oświadcza swoim dziecinnym głosikiem, że powiedział pani Lis, jak wyczarował sobie znak, bo chciał być jak tata i dziadek.  
Kiedy złapałam oddech, otarłam oczy i spojrzałam na stojących nad nami dorosłych, zobaczyłam wyraźnie malującą się na ich twarzach konsternację i niedowierzanie.  
\- Ja go o nic nie pytałam. Sam mi powiedział – oznajmiłam na wszelki wypadek i wstałam z podłogi.  
\- Ale skąd nagle teraz...? – Zdumiała się Corinne.  
\- Czy kiedy rodzice wyjechali, spotkał się z panem Lucjuszem Malfoyem? – zapytałam.  
Corinne skinęła głową.  
\- Czyli wtedy musiał zobaczyć jego znak. Tak było? – zwróciłam się do Scorpiusa.  
Chłopiec pokiwał głową trochę niepewnie.  
\- To nie do wiary – stwierdziła Corinne.  
Eve tylko pokręciła głową.  
\- Na własne oczy widziałam, jak przed chwilą wyczarował sobie ten znak – powiedziałam.  
\- W takim razie trzeba będzie spytać Lucjusza Malfoya, czy faktycznie pokazał mu swój znak – stwierdził pan Weasley. – Dziewczęta, możecie wracać do Instytutu i powiedzieć Neville'owi, czego się dowiedzieliśmy. Panno Jones, proszę spisać raport z tej rozmowy i jak najszybciej nam go dostarczyć. Ja się zajmę rozmowami z państwem Malfoyami.  
Pożegnałyśmy się i ruszyłyśmy do kominka w hallu. Scorpius nawet mi pomachał, więc chyba mnie polubił. Przeniosłyśmy się do Instytutu, wpadłyśmy razem do biura pana Longbottoma i na wyścigi zaczęłyśmy opowiadać, co odkryłyśmy. Dobrze, że zastałyśmy naszego szefa, bo gdybyśmy nie wyrzuciły z siebie całej historii od razu, chyba eksplodowałybyśmy z emocji. Pan Longbottom cierpliwie nas wysłuchał, ale nie wydawał się bardzo zaskoczony naszym odkryciem.  
\- Szczerze mówiąc, brałem pod uwagę taką możliwość – oznajmił, kiedy wreszcie zamilkłyśmy. – A teraz proszę o sporządzenie raportów i na dziś wystarczy. Jutro macie się stawić do pracy w Instytucie, wtedy powinno być już wiadomo, czy kontynuujemy badania, czy nie.  
\- Ale jak to? – zdumiała się Eve. – Przecież wyjaśniliśmy, skąd Scorpius Malfoy ma to znamię.  
\- Tak, ale zaczęliśmy badania nad mrocznymi znakami i wydaje się, że to bardzo obiecująca dziedzina. Może wiele nam powiedzieć o magii Voldemorta – odparł. – Jednak nie ja ustalam, które badania będą kontynuowane, a które nie. Dlatego o decyzji w tej sprawie dowiecie się dopiero jutro.  
Po zakończeniu tej rozmowy wróciłyśmy do naszych biurek. Mnie nie było zaledwie przez tydzień, a już uzbierała się cieniutka warstewka kurzu. U Eve, która ciągle pracowała poza Instytutem, sterty kurzu zaczynały już przybierać kształty małych zwierząt.  
Sprzątnęłyśmy to jednym zaklęciem i zabrałyśmy się do pracy. Skończyłyśmy pisać równocześnie. Skopiowałyśmy nasze raporty i żeby było szybciej, Eve poszła odnieść po jednej kopii panu Lonbottomowi, a ja pobiegłam do kominka. Przeniosłam się do hallu Ministerstwa i ruszyłam truchtem do biura aurorów. Dotarłam już do drzwi prowadzących do ich korytarza, kiedy nagle wpadłam na dwie czarownice w średnim wieku. Zwinęłam się z bólu, bo uderzyłam się przy tym w potłuczone udo.  
\- To ona – wykrzyknęła jedna z nich z oburzeniem.  
Druga złapała mnie za lewą rękę i odwinęła rękaw.  
\- Ma ślad po moim zaklęciu – oznajmiła tryumfalnie.  
Udo bolało mnie nieznośnie. Ledwo docierało do mnie, co się wokół dzieje.  
\- Proszę o spokój! Co się tu dzieje? – huknął jakiś męski głos.  
\- Panie Potter, właśnie ją złapałyśmy – oznajmiła z ekscytacją pierwsza czarownica.  
\- Ona nas napadła, to na pewno ona – dodała druga, machając moim odsłoniętym przedramieniem.  
Ktoś złapał mnie za ramiona i zmusił do przyjęcia pozycji pionowej.  
\- Lis Jones? – zapytał ze zdziwieniem. Przez łzy dostrzegłam, że to Harry Potter.  
Pokiwałam głową.  
\- Te dwie panie twierdzą, że je napadłaś. Panią Emmę Avery w nocy z soboty na niedzielę, a panią Doreen Crabbe dziś w nocy.  
Obie kobiety energicznie przytaknęły.  
\- Słucham? – spytałam, bo miałam wrażenie, że właśnie się przesłyszałam.  
\- Pani Avery mówi, że teleportowałaś się do jej domu, napadłaś na nią i zabroniłaś kontaktów z aurorami i waszym instytutem. Pani Avery się broniła i trafiła cię w lewe przedramię. A widzę, że masz tam ślad po zaklęciu.  
Z niedowierzaniem pokręciłam głową.  
\- Ale ja przecież wpadłam na wazon. Stłukł się i mnie tak pokaleczył...  
Pan Potter kontynuował:  
\- Pani Crabbe mówi, że teleportowałaś się do niej wczoraj późnym wieczorem i też zażądałaś, żeby nie kontaktowała się z aurorami ani Instytutem. Tylko że pani Crabbe trafiła cię klątwą w prawe udo.  
Wpatrywałam się w niego z przerażeniem. Co to mogło znaczyć? Ktoś sobie robił ze mnie jakiś żart?  
Tymczasem jedna z czarownic bezceremonialnie złapała za moją szatę i jednym szarpnięciem zadarła ją do góry, by pokazać moje uda.  
\- Jest ślad po mojej klątwie – oznajmiła z tryumfem.  
Pan Potter popatrzył na mnie ze współczuciem.  
\- Melisso Jones, muszę cię aresztować...  
W tym momencie nagle moja świadomość jakby się wyłączyła. Myślałam, że po prostu zemdlałam, ale kiedy obudziłam się w chłodnym pomieszczeniu z zakratowanymi oknami i kratą zamiast jednej ściany, nie byłam już tego taka pewna.  
Rozejrzałam się. W pokoju znajdowały się podstawowe sprzęty sanitarne i proste łóżko. Ja miałam na sobie ubranie, które w pierwszej chwili wzięłam za piżamę. Czyżby tak wyglądał areszt?  
Gdzieś w oddali rozległ się szczęk otwieranych drzwi. Ktoś szedł korytarzem przylegającym do tego boku mojej celi, który zastąpiono kratą.  
Stanął przede mną Harry Potter.  
\- Czy rozmawiam z Melissą Jones?  
Kiwnęłam głową. Byłam zbyt przerażona całą tą sytuacją, by go poprawiać.  
\- Lis, to naprawdę ty? – zapytał z troską.  
Poczułam, że po moich policzkach zaczynają spływać łzy.  
\- Czy zdajesz sobie sprawę z tego, gdzie jesteś i co się stało?  
Pokręciłam głową.  
\- Pamiętam, że przyszłam do pana z raportem o Scorpiusie Malfoyu, a potem te dwie kobiety zaczęły krzyczeć. I więcej nic.  
Pan Potter popatrzył na mnie i się zawahał.  
\- Czy zdajesz sobie sprawę, ile czasu minęło od tamtego momentu?  
Pokręciłam głową.  
\- Kilka godzin?  
Popatrzył na mnie, jakby każde słowo tej rozmowy sprawiało mu fizyczny ból. Nie rozumiałam tego.  
\- Lis, minęły trzy tygodnie.  
\- Żartuje pan! Byłam nieprzytomna przez trzy tygodnie?!  
Pan Potter spojrzał na mnie jeszcze bardziej ponuro i odpowiedział:  
\- Nie byłaś nieprzytomna. Muszę ci to wszystko wyjaśnić, dopóki jesteś sobą, bo ty przecież nic nie wiesz.  
Spojrzałam na niego bez zrozumienia.  
\- Pamiętasz może, że Jenny Creevey odkryła doniesienia o tym zmarłym dziennikarzu, który był na tropie Śmierciożerców?  
Kiwnęłam głową.  
\- Jenny zaraz się do nas zgłosiła. Skontaktowaliśmy się z tamtejszym biurem aurorów, a Jenny trafiła do najlepszych uzdrowicieli zajmujących się modyfikacją pamięci. Okazało się, że razem z tamtym dziennikarzem wpadła na trop naprawdę potężnej czarownicy, która ukrywała się w Andach. Z odnalezionych zapisków tego dziennikarza i z odzyskanych fragmentów wspomnień Jenny udało się zrekonstruować całą historię. Otóż czarownica zabiła dziennikarza i torturowała Jenny, żeby się dowiedzieć, co się dzieje w Anglii. Zaniepokoiły ją doniesienia o zniknięciu Croucha, więc postanowiła wrócić i się dowiedzieć wszystkiego na miejscu.  
Słuchałam go z szeroko otwartymi oczami.  
\- Musisz przy tym wiedzieć, że to była bardzo potężna czarownica. Na tyle potężna, że była w stanie stworzyć sobie horkruks. Wiesz, co to jest?  
Kiwnęłam głową.  
\- Wszyscy uważali ją za zmarłą, więc nikt jej nie szukał przez te wszystkie lata. A tymczasem po prostu zginęło jej ciało, ale horkruks zatrzymał jej duszę na ziemi. Od tej pory błąkała się i przyklejała do innych dusz, które była w stanie opanować. Wszystko wskazuje na to, że osłabiła Jenny torturami, zmieniła jej pamięć i przyssała się do jej duszy. Swoje poprzednie ciało pewnie gdzieś porzuciła i nigdy się tego nie dowiemy. W każdym razie Jenny zapomniała o tym, co jej się przydarzyło, i nagle poczuła niewytłumaczalną chęć powrotu do Anglii. Przyjechała na święta, spotkała ciebie i postanowiłyście razem zamieszkać. W którymś momencie ta czarownica musiała oderwać się od Jenny i przejść na kogoś innego.  
\- Na kogo? – zapytałam i wstrzymałam oddech, chociaż już domyślałam się odpowiedzi.  
\- Na ciebie – odparł z westchnieniem pan Potter. – Udało jej się wytrzymać w ukryciu niecały miesiąc, bo usłyszała o nowym projekcie Instytutu dotyczącym Śmierciożerców i wpadła w panikę, bo członkowie niektórych starych rodów znali jej tajemnicę i mogliby ją wyjawić aurorom. Dlatego też wykorzystała twoje ciało, żeby na nich napaść i ich nastraszyć. Udało się początkowo z panią Avery, ale kiedy zaatakowałaś też panią Crabbe, postanowiły coś z tym zrobić. I zgłosiły się do nas.  
\- To dlatego one wtedy tak na mnie napadły! – Wreszcie zrozumiałam.  
\- Tak. Dobra wiadomość jest taka, że udało nam się wyjaśnić całą historię. Zła jest taka, że w tej chwili nie potrafimy pozbyć się tej czarownicy z twojego ciała.  
Wzdrygnęłam się.  
\- I mówi pan, że ona chodziła w moim ciele od tamtego czasu?  
Pan Potter potwierdził.  
Byłam wstrząśnięta. Moje ciało nie stanowiło już wyłącznie mojej własności – teraz było też marionetką jakiejś Śmierciożerczyni!  
\- Dlaczego ona wybrała mnie?  
\- Mówiła coś o tym, że jesteś uszkodzona po kontakcie z dementorem, więc łatwiej jej było wejść do twojego ciała. Mówiła jeszcze inne głupoty, ale nie warto ich powtarzać.  
\- Proszę mi powiedzieć – zażądałam i samą mnie zdziwiła ta determinacja, z którą chciałam poznać motywy tej kobiety.  
Pan Potter zawahał się.  
\- Dobrze, ale musisz wiedzieć, że to oszustka i morderczyni, więc prawdopodobnie po prostu to zmyśliła, żeby zadać ci ból, kiedy to usłyszysz. – Nabrał głęboko powietrza. – Powiedziała, że łatwiej jest tobą kierować, bo jesteście spokrewnione.  
Zamrugałam oczami.  
\- Ale przecież ja jestem z mugolskiej rodziny...  
\- Lis, nie denerwuj się i posłuchaj. Krążyły kiedyś plotki, że niektórzy Śmierciożercy gwałcą mugolskie kobiety, a potem rzucają na nie Obliviate. Nikt nic nie pamięta, więc nie ma przestępstwa. Ta czarownica stwierdziła, że jej ojciec zrobił coś takiego twojej matce. I dlatego jesteście siostrami.  
Nagle poczułam, że braknie mi powietrza. Zaczęłam się dusić, zakręciło mi się w głowie i upadłam na podłogę. Już myślałam, że umieram, kiedy w końcu udało mi się zaczerpnąć tchu. Powoli wstałam.  
\- Dlaczego pan cały czas mówi o niej „ta czarownica”? Jak ona się naprawdę nazywa? Kim był jej ojciec?  
\- To Vanessa Carrow – powiedział z niechęcią pan Potter. – Jej ojcem jest Amycus Carrow.  
Przypomniałam sobie antypatyczną twarz Śmierciożercy uwiecznioną na zdjęciu w archiwum i zaniosłam się płaczem.  
\- Lis, proszę cię, nie wierz w to! Ona na pewno kłamała, żeby cię zranić!  
Pomyślałam, że jej się to udało. Nawet jeśli to nie była prawda, to już nigdy nie przestanę sobie tego wyobrażać.  
\- I co mogę zrobić, żeby się jej pozbyć? Nie chcę całe życie przesiedzieć w celi ze świadomością, że ona w każdej chwili może przejąć kontrolę nad moim ciałem.  
\- Jest sposób. Możemy podać ci śmiertelną dawkę trucizny. Wtedy ona opuści twoje ciało, bo nie będzie chciała cierpieć razem z tobą.  
\- A horkruks? – spytały moje usta bez udziału mojej woli. Czyżby to odezwała się Vanessa Carrow?  
\- Jeszcze go nie znaleźliśmy, ale jest duża szansa, że nawet bez niego uda nam się przynajmniej ją wykurzyć z twojego ciała. Oczywiście istnieje też ryzyko, że nie uda nam się cię uratować i umrzesz. Mówię ci to teraz, żebyś miała pełny obraz sytuacji.  
\- Zgadzam się – odpowiedziałam od razu. – Wolę zaryzykować teraz niż żyć z tą kobietą w jednym ciele. A skoro przejęła władzę nad moim ciałem na ostatnie trzy tygodnie, to trzeba to zrobić teraz, zanim znów to zrobi.  
\- Nie chcesz z nikim porozmawiać, zanim to zrobisz? – spytał pan Potter.  
Przewróciłam oczami z irytacją.  
\- Przecież nie ma czasu do stracenia! Ona zaraz może się obudzić i stracimy szansę!  
Czułam, że na świecie nie ma nic ważniejszego niż pozbycie się z mojego ciała Vanessy Carrow.  
\- Dobrze, zaraz przyniosę truciznę.  
Wyszedł i faktycznie wrócił po chwili z niewielkim flakonikiem  
\- Wypij do dna. Trzymam za ciebie kciuki. Jesteś naprawdę bardzo dzielna i jestem z ciebie dumny.  
Odetchnęłam głęboko i jednym haustem wypiłam zawartość buteleczki. Od razu poczułam, że przełyk zaczyna mi płonąć żywym ogniem. Chciałam krzyknąć, ale nie mogłam złapać tchu. Zrobiło mi się ciemno przed oczami. Gdzieś daleko słyszałam opętańczy kobiecy śmiech i wrzask, a potem straciłam przytomność.

Pierwszym, co poczułam, były mdłości. Nie wiedziałam, gdzie jestem ani jaka jest pora dnia. Wiedziałam, że boli mnie żołądek. Przemyślałam ten problem i doszłam do wniosku, że muszę otworzyć oczy, żeby zlokalizować jakieś naczynie, do którego mogłabym zwymiotować. Zrobiłam to i zobaczyłam sufit. W pokoju panował półmrok, a ja leżałam na plecach. Ktoś trzymał mnie za rękę. Bolał mnie żołądek.  
Stwierdziłam, że sytuacja mnie przerosła, więc znów zamknęłam oczy i zapadłam w lepką ciemność.

Następnie nagle otaczała mnie jasność. Wdzierała się do oczu przez zamknięte powieki i przeszkadzała mi spać. Lekko uchyliłam rzęsy. Wciąż leżałam na plecach, a nade mną znajdował się sufit. Już mnie nie mdliło. Ktoś wciąż mnie trzymał za rękę.  
Ruszyłam głową i spojrzałam w tamtym kierunku. Na krześle w pozycji siedzącej spał młody mężczyzna o jasnych włosach i ściskał moją dłoń.  
\- Dennis. – Poruszyłam ustami, ale nie wydobył się z nich żaden dźwięk.  
Spróbowałam wydobyć rękę z jego uścisku. Chyba poczuł ruch, bo drgnął i otworzył oczy.  
Uśmiechnęłam się do niego lekko, a on niemal podskoczył z radości.  
\- Lis! Obudziłaś się! Lis!  
\- Co z Carrow? – zapytałam samym ruchem warg, ale Dennis zrozumiał.  
\- Nie żyje.  
\- Naprawdę?  
\- Tak, pan Potter nie powiedział ci wtedy całej prawdy, bo wiedział, że ona też słucha. Chciał, żeby myślała, że jeszcze nie znaleźli jej horkruksa, więc może się bezkarnie przenosić z ciała do ciała. A tak naprawdę już dawno go zniszczyli, więc zginęła, kiedy tylko opuściła twoje ciało.  
Pokręciłam głową z niedowierzaniem. Z jednej strony czułam ogromną ulgę, że już się jej pozbyłam, a z drugiej – nie mogłam jakoś uwierzyć w szczęśliwe zakończenie tego wszystkiego.  
\- Co z Jenny? – zapytałam. Martwiło mnie to, od kiedy usłyszałam, co jej zrobiła Vanessa Carrow.  
\- Będzie dobrze. Nie odzyska całej pamięci, ale przynajmniej wie, co się wydarzyło.  
Odetchnęłam.  
\- Aha, był tu pan Longbottom i kazał ci przekazać, żebyś przestała się wylegiwać na koszt państwa, tylko wracała do Instytutu, bo cię potrzebują.  
Parsknęłam śmiechem, ale słabo mi to wyszło, bo nie miałam jeszcze dość siły.  
\- W recepcji zebrali dla ciebie całe pudło kartek z życzeniami powrotu do zdrowia. Dostałaś też kilkanaście bukietów kwiatów, ale pielęgniarki ich tu nie wstawiły, bo można by się udusić od zapachu.  
Pokiwałam głową ze zrozumieniem.  
Rozpierała mnie ulga, że wszystko dobrze się skoczyło. Postanowiłam nie zastanawiać się nad tym, co Vanessa Carrow sugerowała na temat mojego ojca. Amycus Carrow przecież wciąż żył, a mugole mieli swoje sposoby, żeby sprawdzić pokrewieństwo. Może kiedyś będę się czuła na siłach, by zbadać tę kwestię. Ale jeszcze nie teraz.  
Złapałam dłoń Dennisa i podłożyłam ją sobie do policzka.  
\- Posiedzisz tu ze mną, aż zasnę?  
\- Z tobą zawsze – odparł z uśmiechem.  
Z trudem odwróciłam się na bok i podłożyłam sobie jego rękę pod policzek. Cieszył mnie widok słońca na suficie, dotyk świeżej pościeli, ciepło jego dłoni... Zamknęłam oczy. Gdzieś w środku wiedziałam, że mój zachwyt to naturalna reakcja organizmu na przeminięcie sytuacji stresowej związanej z zagrożeniem życia i pewnie niedługo mi przejdzie, ale postanowiłam rozkoszować się tym uczuciem, póki trwało.  
W końcu wszystko się dobrze skończyło i tego się należy trzymać.

 

KONIEC


End file.
